Soul Reapers Fairy: Recreation
by alpine992
Summary: In the fight with Ulquiorra, a rift appears and the Espada trying to escape the hollofied Ichigo passes through with the beserker on his trail. What new adventures await for Ichigo on the other side? Small Harem three to four girls (not concrete). Hopefully you enjoy this recreation of the original.
1. Chapter 1

Mirajane Strauss was on her last legs, she had been trying to take down the _Beast_ and she had started to use up to much of her magic power. Elfman, her younger brother had tried to take the creature over only to lose control. Mira crumpled to the ground cradling her arm, she knew it was probably broken in several places. Elfman had started to march towards her, the massive form of the beast crashing down every time he took a step towards his sister.

"Elfman!" She screamed. "You have to snap out of it! Elfman!" She continued to scream at the form of the beast but there was nothing, not any sign that the once loveable brother heard his sisters cry for help.

"Mira!" Lisanna called out as she flew down and when she was close enough to the ground reverted back to her human form.

"Lisanna! No get out of here!" Mira yelled only for the youngest Strauss family member to shake her head. "Lisanna run!" Mira yelled again but Lisanna only shook her head as she helped her older sister up.

"Come on Mira, let's get somewhere away from here. Where is big brother Elf?" She asked only for Mira to cast her eyes down. "Mira?"

"I was getting thrashed by the _Beast_, Elfman tried to take over it with a full body take over." She told Lisanna. "He lost control and the _Beast _took over. It was too powerful for him to even try."

"That's him?" Lisanna asked a little bit shocked as she looked up to the form of her brother with wide eyes.

"Get out of here Lisanna, your not strong enough to deal with a creature this strong!" Mira said but her body fell to the ground as Lisanna had let her go. "Lisanna what are you doing!" She shouted as she watched completely helpless as her sister walked up to the creature.

"Big brother Elf? You feeling OK?"

"Lisanna!" Mira shouted.

"It's me Lisanna, your little sister. Our big sister Mira is here too." She smiled.

"RUN!" Mira screamed. "IT'S NO USE!" She tried to stand only for her legs to give out underneath her weight.

"We're a family me you and Mira." She smiled. "We live together back in Magnolia with our friends in Fairy Tail. Let's go back to Fairy Tail and talk about what happened here today? We're a family and when times are tough we always pull through. So let's go home." With a roar that would shake the mountains themselves the beast that had taken over there brother raised it's arm to strike and Lisanna smiled as she held out her arms. "It's OK Big Brother don't be afraid. We still love you." The arm came down to strike Lisanna and Mira's eyes shot wide open in complete and utter fear for her younger sister.

"LISANNA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She had expected Lisanna to fly out of the dust of smoke and sail through the air but it had yet to happen. She tried to get to her feet to try and find her sister underneath the raging berserker but she couldn't stand. When the dust began to clear she looked up in shock. Lisanna was standing there her arms still outstretched and there was nothing wrong with her that Mira could see. Then the rest of the smoke cleared and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the arrival of the creatures that were now standing here.

One had long straight orange hair reaching down to his waist, and a hole directly in the center of his chest, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also had claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly pure white skin.

The mask it wore covered the entire head and has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

The other looked like a demon with large black wings, a defined musculature with his chest bare and the same hole as the other creature dripping black, blood-like liquid down to his waist. His waist was covered in something similar to black fur, which also covered his arms and legs. His fingers had claw-like extensions and his feet were like talons. The irises of his eyes are a yellow while the sclera were green. There were black tear like marks underneath his eyes. If anything Mira thought that it looked like a failed take over of a bat.

What surprised her most was the power flowing off from these two, and she could tell they were powerful since the white one had Elfman's giant claw in his hand as if it was nothing as he held the beasts strength with a single hand.

Lisanna was physically shaking in fear as she stood near the two creatures. The white one wasn't even looking at her and she felt incredible fear from it. She could see the other bat like creature looking around as if curious to know where he was. Lisanna took a step back and the bat like creature turned to look at her and she almost lost control and broke down in tears as he simply stared at her.

"You are a human." He spoke. "What is this place?" He asked again only to get no response as she took another step back.

"Lisanna! Get away from there!" Mira shouted and Lisanna did what she was told and turned and ran away from the two. There was a roar and Elfman removed his hand from the white creature's grip and went to hit him again only to be stopped once again by the creature's hand once more. Mira and Lisanna were simply watching in shock as Elfman tried with all his might to pummel the creature and he simply shook it off all the while not even looking at their brother. That was when they noticed something sticking out of the ground just a few meters behind the creature. It was a sword, pitch black in color and a small chain hanging from it's tip.

"Your an enigma. Ichigo Kurosaki." The other spoke. "You have fully hollowfied." There was no response. "You no longer have a heart. You are now nothing more then a hollow." Still no response.

"_**Save... I... Save... I... Will... Save... Her."**_ The voice shook the Strauss sisters by complete and utter surprise. It was Hollow nothing in it showed any life. It shook them to the core.

"You cannot save that woman. No longer will I allow this form to hinder my own movements against you. Your despair shall be great." In an instant the large form of Elfman was blown away as the white creature they now knew as Ichigo Kurosaki simply swatted him away as if he was some annoying bug and stop the claw of the other creature by grabbing him by the wrist stopping the stabbing movement to his face. Ichigo reached out with his other and the blade that they had seen came flying out of the ground destroying the small area that it was around as it flew at incredible speeds back to it's owners grip.

When the blade was in the creature's grip he swung down at the arm effectively serving the limb from the rest of the body shocking both girls. The bat like creature jumped away and to both white haired girls surprise the arm grew back in seconds.

"T-that's impossible!" Mira exclaimed. "There should be no way that could happen!"

"Mira... we have to find Elfman and get out of here." Lisanna told her sister as she helped her stand up. There was a roar off in the distance and three of the four seemingly looked over to the direction of the roar only for Ichigo to grip the bat like creature's face and slammed it into the ground effectively sending a tremor through the ground bringing the attention back to the two of them. Ichigo let his face go and proceeded to stomp sending his face further into the dirt with each strike. When he stopped his foot resting on the creature's face his toes that were now claws gripped tightly and before anyone knew what was happening Ichigo lent down and a large red spiral started to form in the center of the two horns on either side of his mask. Mira's eyes opened wide in shock as she felt the magic energy swirling there and gripped Lisanna's arm.

"Get out of here Lisanna. Now!" She shouted as she took off at a run towards the two creatures pure adrenalin making her stand on shaky legs.

"MIRA!" Lisanna shouted as she saw her sister run towards the two creatures the massive form of Elfman running towards them. With all her strength Mira launched herself at Ichigo sending him off balance and sending the spiraling red magic energy into the sky in a beam of pure energy. Mira looked up from the ground to look into the lifeless sockets of the mask of Ichigo who was looking down at her as the massive form of Elfman appeared behind him.

"_**I... Will... Save... You."**_ He said making Mira's eyes widen in surprise, he had mistaken her for someone else. With incredible speed and a large booming sound, Mira had appeared next to Lisanna in Ichigo's grip and dropped to the ground with a thud.

"You have a mistaken Identity Ichigo Kurosaki. That is not the woman you came to save." Ichigo dashed forward his sword in hand ready to slice the other creature in half. Only for his black blade to be stopped by a green glowing spear that the black creature had summoned, the wave of the impact between green and black sent the transformed Elfman and the two Strauss sisters flying back. "These are not easy to control Kurosaki. I never thought you would be this strong." Ichigo sent a kick straight to Ulquiorra's mid sections the green lance dissipating as he collided with the ground and rolled several meters before getting back on his feet and jumping into the air as Ichigo swiped at his mid section only severing a leg which grew back in seconds.

Lisanna and Mirajane watched as the two fought Ichigo always on the offensive while Ulquiorra being driven back, Ichigo's swings were enough to send tremors through the area alone. Ulquiorra jumped back and readied a spear and reared back.

"Stay exactly where you are Kurosaki." He spoke. "When this goes off I don't want to be anywhere near if possible." There was no response from the hollowfied human and the Espada reared back further and threw the spear at Ichigo who simply stood there not moving. Mira and Lisanna ran for cover behind rock and when they were there looked back over to see the spear shoot passed Ichigo as he had tilted his head to the side. There eyes were wide as the spear headed to the village they were meant to protect and they watched in horror as the simple green spear of energy destroyed the entire town in a blast of green light that pillared up into the sky. Both had tears in there eyes, from this distance they couldn't hear the screams, even if there were any.

Still there was no response from the white monster that stood before him. Ulquiorra spread his arms out wide and another spear formed and Mira's eyes shot wide open.

"He can use that more then once..." She said in shock. "What is he?"

"Mira, we have to get out of here!" Lisanna shouted before a loud boom sound echoed throughout the area and Ichigo appeared before Ulquiorra his hand gripping the spear.

"Impossible, bare handed." Ulquiorra said in shock. "What are you?" There was still no response just a low growl as the mask's jaw broke free and a heavy mist exited from the mouth. Both titans struggled against one another in a fight of dominance and soon enough the green spear dissipated and once again red energy started to form between the two horn fragments on either side of Ichigo's mask. There was no stopping the attack as it hit Ulquiorra at point blank range.

Mira and Lisanna hide behind the rock as everything behind it was blown to pieces, they could hear the howl of Elfman before it turned into a scream of agony from the brother they knew and loved. Both Strauss sisters were bawling their eyes out. They never imagined that this request would have turned out like this. Mira cradled Lisanna into her chest and hugged her little sister for all she was worth until all she could hear were the flames burning away around them. She lifted her head but still held Lisanna too her chest and looked out over the rock and what she saw made her heart almost stop.

Ichigo stood in the air seemingly on nothing sword in hand, the mutilated body of Ulquiorra in the other by his wing. Ichigo tossed the mutilated body which Mira could only presume was now a corpse but when it hit the ground a gurgled sound came from the mangled heap making her eyes go wide. Ichigo simply stood there for a moment before walking over the downed form of Ulquiorra. Mira looked around and saw the body of her brother but she could see that he was breathing with severe burns on his arms and chest.

Soft padding sound echoed throughout the area and Mira looked back to Ichigo to see him walking over to Ulquiorra who was now getting up. She wanted it to stop, she wanted this nightmare to be over. She lifted Lisanna's head from her chest and kissed her on the forehead making the younger girl give her a confused look.

"Mira..."

"I'll be back I promise." She smiled in response as she stood up.

"MIRA!" Lisanna shouted as Mira ran around the rock down the slope that was created by Ichigo's Cero. Ichigo was already on the ground when she reached the bottom and Ulquiorra was standing on his feet looking not so good.

"Finish this Kurosaki." Ulquiorra demanded. There was no response from the titan in front of him. Mira tripped and collided with the ground and rolled a few feet bringing Ulquiorra's attention to her. "Leave here woman." He told her.

"Stop this!" She screamed. "Just stop." She whimpered. Ichigo turned to her and for a second she thought she saw brown eyes underneath the frightening mask. Ichigo started to walked towards her and she started to shake in fear. Just when he was only a few feet from her, her eyes opened wide in shock as Ulquiorra appeared behind him with another green spear and broke one of the horns off the mask. The screech that echoed from Ichigo was deafening but Mira watched on as the mask started to break before falling to the ground revealing a pale face underneath. Ichigo collapsed to his knees before falling beside Mira, his skin turning back to it's usual tan and his hair shortening. Mira was confused as to why such a beast would turn into a teenager just sixteen years of age with a hole in his chest.

"He would have been the end to us all." Ulquiorra said as he looked up into the sky before he felt a distortion of the air. He looked back to Ichigo to see the air surrounding him before lifting up and filling the hole in his chest. "Impossible! Instant regeneration!" Ichigo pushed himself up off the ground making Mira squeak as she took a good look at his face.

"_He's so handsome."_ She thought. Ichigo looked around and spotted Mira and raised a confused eyebrow before looking around at his surroundings. This wasn't Hueco Mundo. He looked over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra and he narrowed his eyes as he brought himself to his feet and turned around.

"It would appear it was only temporary." Ulquiorra stated. "No matter. Raise your blade. We end this here and now."

"Was I the one who did that to you?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter. Raise your sword."

"No." Ichigo shook his head. "You haven't been fighting Ichigo Kurosaki! You've been fighting a monster! That's no way to win!" Ichigo shouted. "Cut off my arm and leg." Mira's eyes shot wide open in shock. From what he was saying he had no control over the form he was in calling it a monster and not himself. Ulquiorra just looked on at Ichigo and nodded his head before taking a step forward only for his foot to disintegrate.

"So it's come to this?" He asked as he looked down.

"What?!" Ichigo asked in shock as he watched Ulquiorra's body start to fade away.

"End it, drive your Zanpakuto through me. End my life." Ulquiorra told him. "It's better then this."

"I won't."

"I see... just when I started to think I understood you humans... you do this." He smiled. "I don't think I would have ever understood you." Ulquiorra turned to Mira and looked down at her. "Who ever you are. Take care of him."

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked.

"There is no Reiatsu here Kurosaki Ichigo. From what I understand of what happened to bring us here, it had to do with the Reiatsu in the air that is always flowing through Hueco Mundo, converged with the combine powers of our Cero. There is no way to return." Ichigo's eyes were wide as he watched the rest of Ulquiorra fade away into dust and Ichigo collapsed to his knees. Ichigo knelt there as the rain started. Not even bothering to look around as Mirajane stood up on shaky legs as she spotted Lisanna looking over the side. She looked over at Elfman and sighed in relief as he was sitting up, his breathing was just labored. She looked over at Ichigo and she didn't know what to think. She walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are... are you OK?" She asked but she got no response out of him. "Lisanna, go check on Elfman." Lisanna nodded her head and ran over to her brother and started to tend to his injuries. "My name is Mirajane. I'm going to help you up now, OK?" Mira lifted Ichigo's arm over her neck and tried to pull him up but couldn't, her leg was to badly injured.

"I'm fine..." Ichigo told her looking out the corner of his eye at her. "Let me help you, you seem injured."

"It's just a scratch." She smiled. "But I'll take that hand." Ichigo nodded his head. Ichigo pulled Mira's arm around his neck and lifted her up. "A lot easier when your not injured."

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked as he started to walk her over to her brother and sister.

"Long story." Ichigo just nodded his head and helped her down next to her brother. "How is he Lisanna?" Mira asked as she looked over Elfman.

"He's fine, just when we get back we should get him to a hospital." Lisanna told her and Mira nodded her head as she watched Ichigo walk over to the black blade that was now sticking out of the blade. "You should get checked out to Mira." Lisanna told her but Mira wasn't paying attention. "Mira!" Lisanna said snapping her fingers in front of her older sister. "Damn you may have a concussion."

"I'm fine Lisanna. I'm just glad you and Elfman are alright." Lisanna smiled and nodded her head. "Now what the hell were you thinking!" Mira shouted at her. "You could have been killed! Elfman had no control over himself!" Lisanna just hung her head before Mira gripped her and pulled her into a hug. "Never do something like that again. OK?"

"OK." Lisanna told her. "Now lets..." She noticed that Mira had pulled back from the hug and was looking over her shoulder at Ichigo who was staring at the black blade that was now in his grip as if he was having a mental conversation with it.

"It's Ichigo right." Mira called out to him. Ichigo lifted his gaze from the blade and looked over to them. "Come with us. I heard what Ulquiorra said. Maybe there is a way for you to get home. If there is Master Makarov will be able to help you." Mira smiled as she saw hope past through Ichigo's eyes but also felt bad, she didn't know if Makarov would be able to help him. She had never heard of Reiatsu before. She didn't know if it was even possible for someone to come back from having a hole in there chest and instant regeneration like Ulquiorra had done. She just hoped she wouldn't disappoint Ichigo. Ichigo walked over to the three of them.

"Anything I can do to help?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and Mira stood outside of the building, Lisanna had taken Elfman to the hospital while Mira had taken Ichigo to the Fairy Tail Guild hall. It had taken them a full day to reach the town Ichigo now knew as Magnolia. Mira had told him a little about the kingdom of Fiore and the structure of guilds and the Wizard council. They both stood there and Mira had a small smile on her face, she would never admit it to anyone but she loved the guild with all her heart, her rivalry with Erza was fun, she loved teasing Natsu and Gray and causing fights just as much as the crazy duo did. She loved how everyone in the guild was there for one another through thick and thin.

She cast a glance at Ichigo to see him eyeing the building. To her he was an enigma, how could he turn into something like he had been when he had first appeared? She remembered the fear that she radiated when he simply stood there looking at her with those hollow eyes. He hadn't talked much about what had happened and she just accepted that it wasn't easy for him to deal with.

She had been confused when his simple black sword had turned into a massive cleaver that he now had on his back and his black coat had disappeared leaving him in a black kimono.

"Ichigo." Mira said making the orange haired teen look at her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." She smiled as she walked forward and pushed the doors open. Ichigo was wide eyed as he looked into the guild hall and Mira sweat dropped as it was a total mess, chairs were broken tables were tipped over, people were unconscious and a strong smell of alcohol filled there noses. Standing in the center were three people, well one was standing the other two were cowering in fear.

"What have I told you two about fighting in the guild!"

"We're sorry Erza!" Both teens shouted out. Ichigo turned to Mira with a confused expression only to see Mira with a palm in her face.

"I bring someone back to the guild... and they go and do something like this." She growled out. "ERZA!" Mira shouted dashing forward. Ichigo watched confused as Mira attacked the scarlet haired young woman that was threatening the two other teens.

"Mira!" Natsu and Gray shouted in even more fear before getting out of the way as Erza turned around and the two S-class Wizards collided. Ichigo just watched as the two exchanged blows before he felt someone next to him and looked down to see a small man with a weird looking hat.

"If they keep this up, the guild will be destroyed." The small man mumbled before looking up at Ichigo. "Now who might you be young man?"

"My name is Ichigo." Ichigo told him. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you wouldn't happen to be the guild master here would you?" Makarov looked up to him and smiled.

"That would be me. What can I do for you?"

"Mira told me you might be able to help me."

"Mira said that huh?" Makarov asked as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm, when did you speak with Mira about this?"

"Last night, there were some... complications with her job." Ichigo said casting his gaze away from the old man. "I'm just trying to get home, she said you might be able to help me."

"Then let me ask you, where is your home?" Ichigo didn't respond for some time as they watched Mira and Erza fight.

"I don't know."

"I see."

"From what I can tell... it's not in this dimension. Does that make any sense?" Makarov walked over to the bar and Ichigo followed and sat down at a bar stool.

"It does, but dimensional travel is very dangerous young Ichigo." Makarov told him. "It is true that I can open doors or gateways to another dimension."

"Then you can help me." Makarov shook his head.

"Dimensional travel is dangerous for a reason. One door never opens twice." Ichigo's eyes were wide as he heard that. "The door you came through will be forever closed. Even if the door could be reopened I could never be certain as to which door leads to your dimension. There are millions of planes of existence." Makarov told him and watched as Ichigo clenched both his fists and looked down at the bench in front of him, his hair covering his eyes. Makarov watched as tears fell onto the bar and rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I am sorry Ichigo."

"They need me, I have to rescue Orihime, I have to stop Aizen... were in the middle of a war... I just can't not go back." Ichigo said as more tears dropped onto the bar. "I just can't not go back!" Ichigo shouted as he slammed his fists down on the bar breaking it in two bringing the attention of Mira and Erza. Erza started to walk over to find out what was happening before Makarov raised his hand and shook his head to stop her. Mira watched with sad eyes as she saw Ichigo sitting there, she knew it may be a possibility that the Master may not be able to help him

"I am sorry Ichigo." Makarov told him again as Ichigo stood up abruptly.

"Thanks for the help." Ichigo said coldly before turning and walking towards the exit. He walked past Mira and stopped next to her. "Sorry... for scaring you so much." Ichigo told her before continuing and walking out of the guild. Mira stood there with a sad look on her face as she cradled her wounded arm that Ichigo had bandaged up for her the night before. She looked to the side as Makarov walked up to her.

"He doesn't have to be alone here Mira." Makarov told her. "Ask if he want's to join." Mira looked down before nodding her head and running out of the guild where Ichigo had just left and stood outside of the doors with a wide eyed expression. Ichigo was simply floating up into the air, and before she could even open her mouth to call out to him he had disappeared. She walked back into the guild getting a confused look from both Erza and Makarov. "What's wrong Mira?"

"He's gone."

X-X

Ichigo stood on a river bank which reminded him of the same river bank back in Karakura Town, the one his mother was lost to him. From what he could tell he was still in the city of Magnolia. The sun was beginning to set covering the town in an orange glow of the afternoon sun as it started to descend beyond the clouds and the mountains off in the distance. Ichigo just stared out onto the river not knowing what to do. If what the Guild Master Makarov had told him was true, there was no way for him to return home. How would the others defeat Aizen? What would become of everyone that had gone to Hueco Mundo? How would the outcome of the war turn out? Tears ran down his face as he remembered the faces of all his friends that he would never see again, the faces of his smiling sisters and his damn crazy old man.

He remembered how he had treated Tatsuki before he left for Hueco Mundo, he had promised himself that he would return Orihime to her, and then when he returned to tell her and his other friends about everything of the Soul Society and what had been happening in his life for the last year and a half. Now... he would never have a chance to do that, to apologize to Tatsuki for not being the friend she deserved, not telling everyone what had been going on. Ichigo collapsed to his knees tears streamed from his eyes as he looked up into the sky.

"What's the point of this power if I can't protect the ones I love!" Ichigo shouted into the sky hoping for anything an answer a gust of wind anything. But there was nothing. Ichigo just leaned forward so he was on his hands and knees as tears hit the ground underneath him. "I can't protect anyone, what's the point of being a Soul reaper if I can't even protect my friends when they need me most."

"_**What Ulquiorra said was the truth Ichigo."**_ Zangetsu told him. **_"There is no way to return to our home."_**

"_Old man Zangetsu."_ Ichigo thought back. _"What do you suppose we do... partner?"_

"_**Find something worth protecting."**_ Ichigo sat up and looked out over the river once again his legs crossed as he stared out into the setting sun. Ichigo thought about what Zangetsu had said, to find something worth protecting. He looked up into the darkening sky to see the moon starting to break through the light of the setting sun. He didn't know how long he sat there watching the water underneath the moonlight, he didn't know where else to go. He didn't think he was welcome in the Fairy Tail guild anymore so going and asking for help was out of the question. He finally stood up and turned around and started to walk back towards the town of Magnolia. He entered the dark streets and looked up to the building he now knew as Fairy Tail.

"Thanks." Ichigo whispered before turning around only to stop as Mira stood there with wide eyes.

"Ichigo?" Mira questioned. "I have been looking for you all day." She told him walking forward. "I wanted to ask you something." Ichigo didn't respond as she walked towards him. "I wanted to know... if you might..."

"Mira." Ichigo spoke bringing Mira's blue eyes up to Ichigo's brown. "I just wanted to say thank you." Ichigo said as he walked forward closing the gap between the two and wrapping his large arms around her smaller frame. "I don't know what I would have done without you. I hope we meet one another once more." Ichigo told her as she stood there to surprised to do anything.

"Ichigo..." Before Ichigo could pull away Mira wrapped her own arms around his larger form surprising him. Mira herself didn't know what had come over herself. His warm embrace made her feel great, it was almost an indescribable feeling. "You don't have to go Ichigo." Mira told him. "You can have a place here, you could join Fairy Tail. You don't have to leave." Both stood there with there arms around each other, Mira had buried her head into Ichigo's chest while Ichigo had buried his head into Mira's hair.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said. "I need to find a place in this world." Ichigo pulled back from the hug and slipped out of Mira's arms. Mira looked up into Ichigo's face and was surprised to find tears there. Ichigo wiped his eyes and smiled. "I'll see you again, alright Mira?" Mira chuckled lightly and nodded her head.

"You know where to find me." She told him with a cheeky grin and he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ichigo smiled and began to walk away, Mira turned and watched Ichigo's figure retreat.

"Ichigo!" Mira called out and Ichigo stopped and looked over his shoulder at the white haired young woman. "If you ever need anything! Just ask!" Ichigo nodded his head and raised his hand in a departing gesture and Mira smiled as he continued to walk away, when he disappeared Mira frowned. When ever she had been around Ichigo, she had felt safe and warm like there was a blanket that his presence just wrapped around you to keep you safe. But as he walked away she could feel the blanket shifting and drifting away from her.

She stood there for a long time just watching where Ichigo had walked off into the night. When she had finally snapped away from her trance she felt cold and that was when she realized that the blanket that Ichigo's presence gave her was gone. She wrapped her one good arm around her stomach and headed for the guild, at this time of night no one would be there and she would be able to sit and think for a while, the thought on her mind would be the orange haired teen she had met just the night before.

X-X

It had been a few days and Erza had noticed that Mirajane had been distant ever since she had returned with the strange boy that had left soon after he had arrived with her long time rival. Ever since he had left she had been distant and Erza didn't know why. They hadn't fought since the afternoon that they returned, and though she was happy for the peace they had, she was also worried about Mira, from what Lisanna and Elfman had told her they hadn't known Ichigo very long and Lisanna didn't seem to want to talk about him at all.

Erza didn't know why Mira was feeling like this, she had only known Ichigo for a short time but she had somehow made a connection with the strange teenager. Erza watched from her bar stool to where Mira was seated at a table in the corner of guild hall by herself just staring off out the window into the sky. Erza raised from her stool and walked across the guild hall towards Mira's table and sat down, Mira not even noticing that someone had sat down at the table across from her as she continued to stare out the window.

"Mira." Erza said bringing the white haired woman's attention to her. "Is everything alright?" Erza watched as Mira cast her eyes down before looking back up and smiling.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Mira told her and Erza frowned, it was obvious that the smile she had now was fake. She had always thought that Mira's smile was beautiful when it was her genuine smile or when it wasn't the one when she was trying to make Natsu cry that just creeped a lot of people out. But this smile, it wasn't beautiful and it wasn't creepy... it was just ugly.

"You may be fooling others Mirajane, but to me I can see right through your lies." Erza told her sternly making the smile fade from Mira's face and she cast her eyes down onto the table. "Tell me what's bothering you Mira." Erza pleaded to her.

"Its just that... Ichigo is all alone here." Mira said and Erza took note to remember the teens name. "He came here from somewhere far away and he is all alone out there with no way to return." Mira told her. "I tried to get him to join but he said he had to find his place. I just don't want anything to happen to him out there." Mira told her rival making Erza sit in silence.

"I thought you were unable to catch up to him after he left the guild." Erza said wondering when Mira had talked with the teen again. Mira's face lit up in a red hue remembering how she had encountered Ichigo in the street on her way to the guild, her thoughts drifted to how they had embraced in the street and how she felt so warm with his arms wrapped around her body.

"W-well you see I... I... I ran into him again you see." Mira stuttered out. "It was late and I was walking home from the guild." She lied this time Erza not picking up on the lie. "I just happened to run into him is all."

"I see." Erza said as she looked at Mira as if looking into her soul. "Did anything happen?" Mira's eyes opened wide before she narrowed them and her familiar grin came back to her face.

"Why, you jealous?" Mira questioned making Erza scoff.

"I didn't even meet him why would I be jealous?" Erza asked Mira's grin just widened.

"Because with your flat chest you could never land a decent guy." Mira said making Erza growl. "I mean you have always been flat compared to me." At that Mira placed her good arm underneath her breasts and leaned forward pushing them up. "Be honest you have always been jealous, ever since you used the tin training bra when we were kids." Erza growled at her again.

"It was armor you damn cow!" Erza shouted making Mira laugh as she jumped up from the table as Erza cut it in half. The guild turned into another war zone as Mira continued to avoid Erza's strikes unable to attack much since her arm was still wounded from her fight against Elfman the other night. After an hour of chasing Mira around the guild both Mira and Erza stood in the center of the guild, nearly everything destroyed around them while everyone else either fled or cowered in fear as the two stared off at one another. It would seem things at Fairy tail had gone back to normal for everyone.

X-X

Ichigo yawned as he sat down against the trunk of a tree, he had no idea where he was and it was starting to bother him. He had been walking for several days now and had no idea where he was going let alone where the hell he was. He probably should have picked up a map before he had left Magnolia but he had, had other things on his mind when he had left the city. He folded his arms behind his head and looked out into the dense forest he had wandered into the day before. He had no idea what direction Magnolia was in so he had no idea how to get back there. He sighed as he looked up into the canopy of trees that shaded him from the sun and closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep in the warmth of the rays of light that were able to break through the canopy.

Soon enough his dreams were filled of the smiling faces of his friends until they turned darker. The war was lost and Aizen had won, everyone was dead. Ichigo jolted awake grabbing Zangetsu's hilt and swinging it in an arch in the dark and stopped as he heard a startled gasp. Ichigo adjusted his eyes so he could see further into the darkness and his eyes opened wide when he saw the figure of a girl younger then him, Zangetsu's blade at her quivering neck mere millimeters from her skin. Her eyes were open in horror as she stared at Ichigo as he looked at her with wide dark eyes. Ichigo slowly pulled Zangetsu's blade away from her neck as not to startle her.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked her but she remained quiet as she stood there looking down at Ichigo, her form was trembling. Ichigo noticed that she had a sword of her own in her grip but it looked a lot larger then what she could handle. Ichigo rose to his feet towering over the younger girl making her take a step back from him in freight. "It's alright." Ichigo told her. "I'm not going to hurt you." She was silent for a while as she looked at Ichigo and the massive cleaver in his hand.

"Y-You... you were having a bad dream." She told him. "I heard your cries for help." She continued. Ichigo's eyes opened in surprise before he ran a hand down his face.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo told her. "It... was a bad vision of what might have happened." He told her before holding out his hand. "My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said to her, introducing himself gesturing for her to do the same.

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi." Kagura introduced herself to him taking his hand in her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Ichigo and Kagura sat in silence as they looked over one another. From what Ichigo could tell Kagura was no older then eleven years old maybe twelve. Maybe a little younger. She had black hair that fell down her back and wore what looked to be rags. The sword had yet to leave her side ever since she had awoken him the night before. From what Ichigo could tell she had been running from something or someone and had just managed to escape, her eyes had bags under them showing that she hadn't slept in days, she was too skinny and it looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks.

Kagura also looked over Ichigo, his posture even when she had first found him sleeping by the tree originated power. His orange hair spiked up and she could tell that he was only a few years older then her but highly powerful. But there was something about him, something that she knew was hurting him and she didn't know what it was. She had slept on the grass a few meters away from Ichigo during the night still wary of him but somehow she knew that he had kept an eye on her all night making sure she was safe. She hadn't felt safe in years but the sleep she had, had that night was the safest she had felt in years. She looked up into Ichigo's brown eyes and could see how sad he was before it vanished.

"You want to tell me why a young girl was walking around the woods in the middle of the night?" Ichigo asked making her look away.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagura told him making him sigh before he ran a hand through his hair and looked back up through the canopy of the trees. Kagura looked back at him and the massive cleaver rammed into the ground next to him. It was a beautiful blade even if it was an oversized butcher knife. Ichigo showed her how much power he had just when he had awoken and all but removed her head from her shoulders with only one arm on the hilt. Ichigo looked down to stare at her before his eyes darted to the blade in it's sheath next to her.

"Can you use that?" Ichigo asked making Kagura's head swing back almost to quickly. She stared at him with wide eyes. "That sword, can you use it?"

"It's none of your business!" She growled out. "I don't have to answer that!"

"Is there a reason you carry it then?" Ichigo continued. "A sword is a weapon."

"I know that." Kagura said almost a whisper. "It was my mothers."

"Was?"

"A man killed her." Kagura told him. "The day I meet him again I will draw it and end his life."

"I see." Ichigo said as Kagura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your not going to try and stop me?" She asked him. "That killing someone is wrong? Little girls shouldn't think like that?"

"You have your goal." Ichigo told her. "It's what you do when the time comes to protect those that are precious to you that you have to figure out." Ichigo continued as he rested his back against the trees. "Find something worth protecting, if it's your goal don't let anyone take it from you." Kagura slowly nodded her head and Ichigo smiled. "First you have to learn how to use that thing."

"I know that!" She growled out. "No one takes me seriously because I'm so young. No one will teach me." Ichigo simply nodded his head as she continued to talk. "How am I meant to get good with it if no one will teach me!"

"_**Yeah way to go Ichigo."**_ Zangetsu said. **_"Just tell her already it would be less of a nuisance if you told her you would do it."_**

"_Yeah but where is the fun in that Old Man?"_ Ichigo chuckled to himself before agreeing with Zangetsu. "Kagura."

"What!" She snapped at him since he had interrupted her important speech on how no one would take her seriously.

"Stand up." Kagura looked at him before following his advice and stood up and Ichigo stood as well as he pulled Zangetsu from the ground as he stood up. "How would you like me to teach you how to fight with a sword?" Kagura's eyes lit up and Ichigo smiled as he saw something worth protecting again. Her face reminded him of Yuzu on Christmas morning when she had gotten a present she had asked for. "I'll teach you if you want."

"You mean it?" She asked taking a step forward. "Your not pulling my chain or giving me false hope?" Ichigo shook his head.

"On one condition." Kagura frowned at that.

"I knew there was something..."

"You find people worth protecting in your life and you do your all to protect them." Ichigo told her. "You fight every battle with your life, you put your entire body and Soul into the fight, you don't hesitate to protect the ones you love. Can you do that?" Kagura stared at him with wide eyes as he spoke and when he finished she just nodded her head and he smiled at her. "Then I'll teach you."

"Really?" Ichigo nodded his head and her face lit up again with the biggest smile Ichigo had ever seen. "Thank you."

"May I see your sword?" Kagura hesitated for a moment before walking forward and resting it in the palms of her hands and held it out to Ichigo. "Have you ever drawn it?"

"No, I saw my mother do it once but I haven't." Ichigo nodded his head and stabbed Zangetsu into the ground next to him. He uncoiled a large length of bandages off of the hilt before tearing it off and wrapping it around where the sheath and the hilt met and tied the two together. Ichigo nodded when he was done and Kagura looked over the bandages with a curious glance before raising a confused eyebrow at Ichigo.

"You won't learn to fight with a blade you will learn to fight with your sword like this." Ichigo told her and she was about to ask why when Ichigo raised his hand up and stopped her. "You told me yourself that when you see that man again you will draw your sword and strike him down with it." Kagura nodded her head. "Until then, your sheath will remain on. You will learn to protect with this weapon as it is." Kagura just looked up at him and smiled with a nod and he smiled back down at her. "Then lets start."

X-X

Mira stood behind the bar with a bored expression on her face as she tapped her fingers on the counter top. Since Ichigo left, nothing exciting had been happening around the guild. Makarov usually was in his office crying about how much the guild destroyed, Erza was always off on missions there was no one to talk to apart from a drunk Cana and nobody wanted to talk to her when she was drunk. So it was either pick on Natsu and Gray, work behind the bar or go out on a job on her own. Since Gray was out solo on a mission and Natsu was with Lisanna and Happy, and her arm was still healing so there was no chance of going alone on a job or at least a well paying job, she took the job behind the bar thinking it might be fun... oh how it was not. She had been here for three hours already and it was completely boring, she gave up on banging her head against the wall because people had started to give her strange looks so now here she stood with a bored expression on her face bored as hell.

It was four weeks ago that Ichigo had left the guild and there had been no word from him which didn't surprise her because how would he know how to send a message to her. Even if he did send a message what would it say? From what she knew of Ichigo he wasn't a big talker. If anything... it was strange that he hugged her when he did. Sure she didn't mind the embrace it was actually nice, but there was just something about it that she felt awkward about, not that it was with someone she barely knew but it was as if it was awkward for him. Maybe he just needed a hug? He just found out he could never return home and wanted someone to comfort him. Mira nodded her head that had to be it... or...

"_No Mira don't think about the or! Or the ifs or the buts! It was just a simple hug of comfort nothing more!" _She told herself while nodding victorious to herself. But she couldn't help but think of the orange haired teen who had seemingly dropped into her life only to drop back out of it again the next day. She only knew little about him but she felt drawn to him, sure he was attractive maybe a few years younger then her but who hasn't dated someone younger in their life? Sure she hadn't technically dated anyone apart from the blind dates Cana set her up on from time to time but that's because they were all afraid of her, because she was the Demon of Fairy Tail, S-class Wizard. Not many men liked woman being stronger then they are. So all the blind dates had ended badly, well not for her she got to beat the living crap out of the date for something stupid they did or said during the date so she usually went home with a smirk on her face.

But then there was Ichigo, someone she had only known for a short time. Sure he was handsome had the body girls would swoon over just to get a glimpse of it, a jaw that had been chiselled from stone, the lips that would more then likely leave her shaking if they touched her skin, and eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul that left her entranced when she would look into them. She blushed as his face appeared in her mind before she shook her head and growled. How was it that he had made his way into her thoughts without even trying! She soon gave up on the idea of trying not to think about him seeing as it wasn't working.

He was younger then her, she could tell that just by looking at him but he was taller then she was. She herself had only turned eighteen a month or so ago and he looked to be sixteen years old. She sighed mentally as she propped her head up on her arm as she looked over the practically empty guild hall. There were only a few stragglers who couldn't be bothered going on a job or had yet to pick one.

"This is so boring." She mumbled. "Stupid arm, could you not heal already?" She glared at the cast that the doctor had told her she had to keep on for six weeks. The damn thing was itchy and it was a pain in the arse to have a shower with. The only thing she liked was that it was a good tool for hitting Natsu and Gray with when they annoyed her. She smirked slightly before the relationship of Natsu and her younger sister came to her mind, ever since they were younger they had already been close, closer then she had ever been with a boy. Sometimes she envied how the two were so close and wished she could have something like that. But then she thought of how close they had come to losing Lisanna when Elfman had taken over and Ichigo had appeared saving her.

Lisanna had begged her elder siblings not to tell anyone on how close it had been, Natsu would have fretted over it and Mira didn't see the harm in it but she had complied and not told anyone and Elfman had done the same. She knew how Lisanna felt for Natsu, Mira was the person she come to when she was seeking advice on how to approach the subject of love with Natsu. Mira had been there through it all ever since they joined the guild and Lisanna had told her, her feelings for the pink haired Dragon Slayer. At first Mira had gave the advice without question but when she started to get older, she didn't know what to tell her sister. She had never truly experienced love in her life like Lisanna was. But she kept on giving advice the best she could and Lisanna kept coming back.

Mira was just glad that every time her sister left she always had a smile on her face and she knew Lisanna took her advice to heart. Once again she thought of Ichigo and she gripped her forehead as she glared down at the bar, if someone was always there to give Lisanna advice who was there to give her advice? Hell she didn't even know what type of advice she needed she just knew she needed it!

"You alright Mira?" A voice asked and Mira's head shot up to look at there person who spoke to her to see Erza standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Erza? I thought you were gone on a request." Mira said wandering what the Knight was doing back in the guild.

"I just got back actually." Erza said taking a seat. "You ok? You seemed pretty far off in thought there."

"Yeah I've been locked up in the guild too long." Mira chuckled. "What can ya do?" She smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a strawberry cheesecake thanks." Mira nodded and walked into the back room to grab the remaining piece in the fridge. She returned and placed the plate down in front of her rival and leaned up against the bar again sighing in boredom as Erza ate her cheesecake.

"Hey Erza."

"Hmm?" Erza questioned as she pulled the fork out of her mouth and glanced at the white haired girl sitting across from her.

"Do you know what it's like to be in love?" Mira asked bringing a surprised look to Erza's face. "I mean, I'm eighteen years old and I have never had a proper relationship with a guy, I just thought that there might be something wrong with me." Erza sat up straight before looking over her shoulders to make sure that Mira was actually talking to her before looking back at the white haired girl who had a distant look on her face as she rested her head on her hand as she stared out over the guild. "You dated the one guy a couple of years ago right? So you should know."

"Mira, I only went on two dates with him, before I found out he was a pervert." Erza mumbled. "What's brought all this on?"

"It's just Lisanna comes to me advice on the same thing, I give her advice and I have no idea if it's the right advice or not." Mira sighed. "Natsu's just to damn dense to notice her feelings." Erza chuckled lightly at that.

"I bet he's the only person in the guild who doesn't know." Mira chuckled at that and nodded her head in agreement. "I bet even Laxus knows." Mira and Erza both laughed at that.

"So what really brought all this on Mira?" Erza asked and Mira shot her eyes towards the scarlet teen sitting across from her and she sighed.

"You know me too well don't you?" Erza just smiled and nodded her head.

"We may be rivals Mirajane but we're still best friends."

"So one of us says." Mira smirked before it faded as Erza's eyes narrowed as she dodged the question again. "It's just... there's this guy." Erza's eyes were wide and she looked over her shoulders to see if anyone was listening in before leaning in.

"Do tell."

"I haven't known him for a long time... but he's all I can think about." Mira told her. "I just can't stop and it's driving me insane!"

"So who is he? Do I know him? Is he from the guild? How old is he? Is he a Wizard? Details Mira!" Erza said uncharacteristically making Mira chuckle lightly.

"You don't know him personally, he's not from the guild. I'm not sure how old he is... and I'm not sure if he is a Wizard or not. But he is very powerful." She said as she started to drift off remembering his fight with Ulquiorra. "Very powerful indeed."

"I see." Erza said sitting up straight. "It's that Ichigo isn't I?" She asked making Mira's eyes shoot wide open as he stared at the scarlet haired teen. "It's quite obvious Mira, ever since he left you haven't been yourself." Mira nodded her head.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Erza asked and Mira just propped her head up on her hand again and looked out over the guild.

"There is nothing I can do." Mira told her.

X-One Year Later-X

Ichigo yawned as he sat up, it had been a year since he had begun to train Kagura who had taken to the training like a fish to water. She was determined to get stronger and Ichigo admired that in her, it reminded him of himself when he wanted to get stronger. But now, Ichigo had nothing left to teach her. She had grown stronger in the year she had been with him. She could easily stand up to him in his Shikai state and that was saying something. He had never shown her his Bankai and never planned on doing so. He had a feeling Kagura knew he was holding back on her but she had never said anything about it. She was smart, hell of a lot smarter then Ichigo was that was for sure and she could come up with a tactical move that would count three steps ahead of her.

So Ichigo had decided that it was time for her to learn from someone else, she could match him in sword play and outsmarted him in wits, he knew nothing about the magic she held so he couldn't help her with that and now she had to go out on her own and do what she had promised him. Find something worth protecting and protect it with her life. So they had gone to a small town where they had heard of a magic guild, only for woman. Mermaid Heel. Ichigo knew he would never forget Kagura, his first student and hopefully not the last. He kind of liked teaching her, this is probably how Kisuke felt when he went off to Soul Society to rescue Rukia. Proud that his student was moving on, even though Kisuke taught him the try or die method with Benhime attacking him from all sides. Ichigo had toned down on the maniacal Sensei teachings.

Ichigo knew she would get stronger, a lot stronger with her magic and if she kept with her sword and her determination he would be proud to face her in the future and he had told her this and she had beamed in the appeal of her Sensei. She had even started to take on his personality as her own. Some times she would smile but most of the time she had a small scowl on her face or a thin line. There were instants when she would laugh and he just wandered if it was this hard for his friends to determine what he was thinking at times. He got dressed in his shikakusho and walked out of his room Zangetsu on his back. He walked down the hallway of the inn and knocked on Kagura's door and a few moments later it opened revealing the black haired girl.

"Good morning Ichigo-sensei."

"Morning." Ichigo smiled. "Ready for one last spar?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sword met sheath and sparks flew as Ichigo grinned behind Zangetsu and Kagura smiled before both jumped back, Kagura dashed forward and the dirt kicked up behind her and Ichigo deflected her attack and sent his foot into her back making her tumble in the dirt. She was fast, training with heavy weights on did the trick but Ichigo had faced much faster and could read the muscle movements in her arms and legs just before she did attack. This was Kagura's last chance to beat Ichigo and both knew it. She had tried to do it so many times in the year that they had trained with one another but she had only come close. Ichigo to her was just a well of power that had yet to be unleashed. But there was one thing she hadn't tried yet and had been practicing for the last three months and today she was going to try it. She pushed herself up from the dirt and picked Archenemy up from the ground next to her while dusting herself off.

"Calling it quits already?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow before Kagura looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Not a chance Ichigo-sensei." With that Kagura disappeared from his sight making his eyes shoot wide open before he raised Zangetsu with just his instinct as Kagura appeared Archenemy grinding against Zangetsu's making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open as Kagura smirked. She disappeared again and Ichigo looked around but couldn't see her before he ducked and kicked upwards but didn't connect with anything. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he glanced over the surrounding area. She was here somewhere. She appeared a few meters before him with a smirk on her face, sweating heavily and her breathing was starting to get heavy. She raised Archenemy up and before Ichigo knew it she was in front of him and Zangetsu blocked the strike but the dirt beneath his feet swirled before it flew back causing a dust cloud to form behind him as Kagura kept pushing against Zangetsu and Ichigo pushed back. Her breathing was labored now and her vision was starting to get blurry, the pressure on Zangetsu lifted and she collapsed only for Ichigo to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up to him with half lidded eyes.

"You won." He smiled down at her as he laid her on the ground and she shook her head.

"No Ichigo-sensei, you beat me. I was the one who collapsed." She told him as Ichigo sat down next to her in the dirt. "I haven't won until your passed out." Ichigo chuckled at that.

"That was your magic wasn't it?" Kagura nodded her head.

"Sorry I used it, I know I can't control it yet." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks to me you can control it just fine, you just have to get better at control and the amount of times you can use it." She smiled before sitting up and Ichigo helped her. "The wizards in this guild will help you with that." At that her smile turned into a frown.

"What will you do now Ichigo-sensei?" She asked, Ichigo thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Don't know. Before I met you a year ago I was in the same position as I am now. Not knowing where to go, lost and confused about what to do." Kagura chuckled lightly.

"You never have been good at making choices, all brawn and no brain." Ichigo laughed at that. "I guess this is goodbye then." She finished as she looked over to where there bags were.

"Hey now." Ichigo said bringing her gaze back to him. "Just because we are saying goodbye and we won't be traveling together anymore, doesn't mean we won't see each other again now does it?" Kagura smiled and shook her head. "I didn't think so." Ichigo stood up and offered her his hand and she gripped it and he pulled her up from the ground. "Keep training Kagura, find those you want to protect and protect them with everything you have. Go Forward and don't look back, don't let fear stop you. There is nothing to be afraid of. Abandon your fear and don't give an inch." Ichigo told her with a smile before placing a hand on her head before reaching into his shikakusho and holding his hand out to her. "This is something very special to me." He told her. "It was given to me by my father which was given to him by my mother. It should bring you luck it always has for me." He told her making her eyes go wide as she held out her hand and he dropped the purple talisman into her hand.

"I'll look after it with my life." She smiled at him and he nodded his head. Ichigo turned and walked over to where they had placed there bags.

"I'll see you Kagura. Grow strong." He said as he picked up his bag and started to walk away. Kagura just watched as she gripped the talisman in her hand and tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you Ichigo-sensei." She whispered as she watched Ichigo's retreating figure.

X-X

"Oh man Happy why did you drag me on that train, you know I hate transportation." Natsu mumbled as he held his stomach.

"I didn't do it Natsu, you wanted to get here in time for Lisanna's birthday so we took the train. It wasn't my fault." The blue feline pouted at his feet as the started to walk off from Magnolia train station. Natsu just grunted in response as he hunched over and emptied his stomach before standing back up and wiping his mouth on his sleeve making Happy sigh. "Natsu, Lisanna says you should use a cloth, that your sleeve is unhealthy."

"Yeah and you need to stop listening to everything she tells you Happy, I haven't been sick a day in my life."

"You just threw up Natsu."

"That's motion sickness, doesn't count." Natsu told him making Happy giggle before flying up to sit on Natsu's shoulder.

"Do you think Lisanna will like her present?"

"Well I hope she does, it's meant to be rare or something right?"

"Right the Winged Fish! The super delicacy and super rare! Said to be extremely tasty! Do you think Lisanna will let me have one Natsu?"

"You will have to ask her that one Happy." Natsu told him with a laugh. "Come on let's get back to Fairy Tail." Happy nodded his head and Natsu continued to walk with Happy on his shoulder missing the orange haired teen stepping off the train. Ichigo yawned and rubbed his eyes, he had fallen asleep on the train and couldn't remember the last time he had slept without having nightmares from his past, sometimes it was of Hueco Mundo, others were of his friends turning there backs on him and some were of his Hollow coming back and taking over, but one of them shook him to the core every time he had it. It was Aizen finding him bringing his friends with him chained before he killed them one by one in front of him. So Ichigo did his best to sleep for short amounts of times so the dreams wouldn't last. A year of that and anybody that passed him could tell he was sleep deprived.

He looked around the train station, he knew that this was were Fairy Tail was, where he had met Mirajane and where he learnt that he could not return home. It wasn't a planned trip to come here he just got on the train that was leaving the station first and by a twist of fate it lead him here. Since he had left Kagura in the care of the guild, he had just been wandering Fiore learning new things about the country, sure in the year with Kagura he had learnt much from the young girl and where they had traveled but there was nothing like seeing it for yourself. Ichigo passed shops but none really interested him especially a store that had some sought of commotion going on, inside. He just hurried past trying not to get dragged into anything.

X-X

Inside said store stood a girl with short white hair and a red dress with the Fairy Tail stamp on her right shoulder. She was standing outside of the dressing rooms with a frown on her face.

"Lisanna I am not wearing this!" A voice came from inside and it was the one and only Mirajane Strauss, the Demon of Fairy Tail.

"Come on Mira! It's my birthday you said we could go shopping!" Lisanna pouted in return.

"Yeah because I thought we were going shopping for you not for me! If I knew that I wouldn't have come!"

"Oh come on Mira, let me see how you look." Lisanna pleaded. "Please."

"No Lisanna."

"Please! Please, please, please, please!" She begged and from within the changing room there was a sigh making Lisanna grin before twirling around. "Thank you Mira!"

"You tell anyone and I swear I will not let you see Natsu for a month!" Lisanna quickly nodded her head even though Mira couldn't see it she just knew what her younger sister was doing and she sighed as she looked at the red material in her hands before pulling on the garment that her sister had picked out for her. With a groan she opened the door and stepped out and Lisanna peaked her head around the door and her eyes went bright and she giggled before pulling her sister into a hug.

"You look beautiful Mira!" Lisanna squealed as she hugged her older sister who pushed her away and looked in the mirror outside of the changing room. The dress was something she would never wear. Lisanna had already made her change from short shorts to skirts two years ago and now she was trying to get her to wear dresses she just knew there was something wrong with how Lisanna had asked her to go shopping with her. She never asked for shopping trips from her so why had she gone today? She didn't even know. She looked over herself in the mirror with Lisanna standing behind her smiling over her shoulder.

She had to admit, the dress did show her figure and her rather large assets. The color was red with black trimmings and showed a large amount of cleavage, it was tight fitting around the hips and there was a slit up the left leg showing her soft silky cream skin and the fairy tail mark on her thigh, the dress was also strapless leaving her shoulders bare. If she had worn this on a date or two in the past she may have left with a guy instead of beating them to a bloody pulp. She looked over her should to see Lisanna with a grin on her face.

"What?" Mira asked.

"You liiiiiiiiiike it." Lisanna told her reminding the older girl of Happy when he rolls his tongue.

"I do not! It's too girly!" Mira argued but from the grin on Lisanna's face she knew her younger sister wasn't buying it. "Fine, it's very nice."

"It's my birthday present to you!" Lisanna cheered making Mira's jaw drop.

"Lisanna! I thought we went over this, you don't give people gifts on your birthday you receive them." Lisanna giggled sheepishly. "I'll buy it myself alright?"

"You must really like it then." Lisanna smiled at her. "Wear it to the party tonight!" Lisanna said as if she had just found out the best news ever.

"Not happening." Mira said turning and going to walk back into the changing rooms before Lisanna's words stopped her in her tracks.

"You will probably out dress Erza." Lisanna said with a grin seeing her sister stop. "But if you want to let her beat you..." She trailed off with a glint in her eye.

"I'll wear the damn dress!" Mira shouted before slamming the changing room door shut before Lisanna giggled.

"Now I have to find a dress." She said as she went to look around the store for a dress of her own.

X-X

A few hours later found Ichigo bored sitting in a tavern. Usually he would have Kagura there to talk to but now, there was no one to talk too. He had taken the advantage of traveling with someone for granted and was now suffering for it. He needed to find something to do, maybe someone would have a job they needed doing and they hadn't put it in a guild hall yet. Wizards were the only one's that were allowed to go and check the request board and actually take jobs from it but there was the odd occasion that the requester of a job didn't want the destruction that Wizards usually brought in their wake so they went to people who were strong enough to handle a job on there own and weren't associated to a Wizard guild. Such as Ichigo.

He remembered the last time he was here, a full year ago before he had met Kagura in the forest. Mirajane had offered for him to join Fairy Tail and he had refused saying he needed to find his own place in this world. He had found Kagura and for the entire year he hadn't felt the need to find his place again but now that she was gone. He needed something, something to protect, something worth protecting. He sighed before he looked out the window of the tavern and saw Fairy Tail sitting up on the hill and smiled. Maybe he would go see what all the fuss he had heard about Fairy Tail was about, with that thought in mind he raised from the table and left the tavern heading towards the guild hall.

As the guild hall of Fairy Tail came closer and closer with each step he took he couldn't help but remember how he had left last time, in a rage he had destroyed a bar table and went and cried by the river on his own until Mira found him walking out of the city. He remembered how he had hugged her, he couldn't even remember why he had hugged her only that he did. She had helped him more then she thought. She had taken him to her guild master and he had told him that there was no way home. He didn't want Mira to feel like it was her fault that he had found out, if anything that hug he had given her was to console her. Ichigo stopped outside the doors of the guild and could hear music and laughter from the inside. He pressed his hands up against the doors and pushed open. Fairy Tail awaited him inside.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, there's not a whole lot that I could have put in this chapter but eh. I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly and make it longer. I have also put up a poll on my account page so go check it out when ya got time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter (no matter if it was small) please read and review, give me your opinion on how the re-creation is going.**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

The doors to the guild pushed open and Ichigo took a look inside, it was mostly like how he remembered the guild hall being when he was last here, but instead of two or three people fighting it was the entire guild hall, there were also those drinking and laughing with one another and there was a cake on the bar surrounded by who he remembered instantly, the three Strauss siblings Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane. There were a few others around the bar wishing Lisanna a Happy Birthday. He took a few steps forward only for a pink haired teen he recalled when he first entered the guild a year ago to land in front of him in a heap. He crouched down and picked the teen up by his shoulders.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked only to get a strange look from the pink haired teen.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. "Doesn't matter!" Natsu's fist was about to connect with the orange haired teens jaw before it was in Ichigo's grip.

"Is that how you thank someone for picking you up!" Ichigo growled as he threw Natsu across the guild hall back into the massive mess of the guild mates fighting. "Geeze."

"It has been a while Ichigo my boy." A voice said and Ichigo looked around before looking down to see Makarov, the guild Master of Fairy Tail. "What brings you to my humble little guild?"

"Humble?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. "From what I've read in that Sorcerers weekly magazine this is anything but a humble guild." Makarov chuckled in response before leading Ichigo over to a table, before both sat down.

"Ah yes my children do like to cause a bit of a ruckus don't they?" Makarov asked with a light heart filled laugh. "How long has it been since you were last here?"

"A year." Ichigo told him.

"Did you find your place in this world?" Makarov asked making Ichigo gain a small smile on his face. "I guess I just got my answer."

"I trained someone." Ichigo told him. "A young girl by the name of Kagura."

"I see. I see." Makarov nodded with his eyes closed before he cracked an eye open. "Did this girl have potential?"

"Yeah, she can handle a sword quite well."

"Not what I meant boy! Did she have the potential of having a woman's body in the future! The curves, the hips, the boobs, the ass! All these are important boy!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed into a death glare making Makarov gulp. "Just kidding boy, I of course meant how her power was."

"Uh huh." Ichigo said still death glaring the older man. "_Everywhere I go there are damn perverts."_ Ichigo mentally sighed before lifting his glare. "I taught her with a sword, she is actually a very capable swordsman." Makarov nodded his head gesturing for Ichigo to continue. "I didn't know how to teach her about magic so she joined a guild."

"I see, what was this guild called?"

"Mermaid Heel." Ichigo said before thinking. "I think that's what it was called... Yeah I'm pretty sure that was it." Makarov chuckled lightly.

"Yes that is the name of the guild, an all woman's guild to be correct. She will do well there." Ichigo nodded his head. "Hard to say goodbye?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said softly. "We parted just a little over a week ago."

"I see... so what are you going to do now?" Makarov asked.

"I... don't know." Ichigo told him. "I first started here... I didn't know where to go after wards." Makarov nodded his head before he looked at the orange haired teen.

"One year ago, you asked me to find you a way home and I told you that I could not." Ichigo's gaze softened and went to the floor. "That does not mean I cannot offer you a home here, among the other Fairy Tail wizards. You are welcome here Ichigo."

"Mirajane asked me that a year ago... I told her I needed to find my place in this world." Ichigo told him to which Makarov nodded his head.

"Yet you have yet to find it." Makarov told him. "You trained a young girl, how did you feel when you did that?"

"I didn't find the need to look for a place to belong." Ichigo admitted.

"Because you were protecting someone." Ichigo nodded his head. "Here in Fairy Tail everyone holds their own but also everyone needs to be protected, Fairy Tail is a place of laughter but every member has there own story. Natsu for example abandoned as a baby and brought up by a dragon only to be abandoned again, Gray lost his parents to a demon followed by his teacher to the same demon, Erza was a slave for a long time before she rose enough courage and fought her way out losing friends along the way, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman lost there parents to illness. Everyone here has had a hard past but Fairy Tail is a place they can be and not be alone in this world."

"They came here willingly." Ichigo told him making Makarov rest a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

"You may not have come to us willingly Ichigo, not your first time." The old man said. "It was against your will to come to Fiore, but you are here now. Did you not walk through those doors on your own two feet? With your own thoughts? The first time you did not come to us willingly... but this time. You did." Ichigo looked into the old mans eyes and could see nothing but a caring gaze.

"Why old man? Why would you want me in your guild?" Makarov's eyes widened slightly at the question.

"Do you think you don't deserve to be here Ichigo?" Makarov asked. "Mira told me about what happened the night you two first met, how... you took on another form." As soon as Makarov mentioned that he instantly regretted it. The look on the teens face could only be described as complete and uttered defeat. "Even in that state you saved Mira's life." Ichigo's eyes opened wide at that. "You don't remember?"

"No... it's all a blank."

"You told her you would save her, she seems to think you were talking about someone else."

"..."

"When your ready."

"It's hard... to talk about" Ichigo told him. "Before I... entered Fiore. There was a war going on." Ichigo said softly. "A friend of mine had been taken... she had a special power. She was able to reverse any effect, weather it be returning a missing limb to it's original state or simply rejecting an attack. She didn't deserve what happened to her." Ichigo clenched his fists before relaxing them, calming himself back down. "I went to rescue her... to fight people I had no chance of beating... but I needed to protect her, she was counting on me to come get her. I was beaten, thrashed, ...killed..." Makarov's eyes shot wide open as Ichigo rose a hand to where Ulquiorra had first plunged his hand into his chest. "Every time I got knocked down... I got back up, I fought so hard and when I was in a fight... I had to do something that frightened her. She was scared of me, the person who came to save her and she was afraid." Ichigo shook his head. "I don't even know if she's safe, weather everything I had done had been for something, how my family is or my friends, weather or not the war was lost." Ichigo hung his head and Makarov stayed silent as tears fell onto the table. "I gained strength to protect the ones important to me..." Ichigo's told him in a soft voice. "What's the point of power if there is no one to protect?"

"Power is not always there to protect Ichigo." Makarov told him. "Sometimes you need power to push through, to defend and to attack. Protecting is not all that power can do." Ichigo looked up at Makarov. "Magic is a gift from those who gave it to us, not a curse. You should protect the ones that are precious to you always but do not build yourself around that, you have a life, live it, how you want to." Makarov gave him a small smile. "I will not force you, nor will I ask you to join Fairy Tail. The decision is up to you and only you. Just remember that you are welcome here, hard past or not, we will accept you." Ichigo let a rare smile grace his face.

"Thanks old man." Ichigo told him and Makarov nodded before a grin covered his face.

"Now would you look at that, Mirajane got all dressed up. Man is she dashing or what!" Makarov laughed, Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Mirajane with a small blush on her face as she stood next to Lisanna. She was wearing a red dress with black trimmings and showed a large amount of cleavage, it was tight fitting around her hips and there was a slit up the left leg showing her soft silky cream skin and the fairy tail mark on her thigh, the dress was also strapless leaving her shoulders bare. Lisanna stood in a blue dress that came down to her knees it was tight and the straps crossed over her front and tied around the back of her neck.

"Mira, I'm going to find Natsu." Lisanna called and Mira nodded.

"Alright, but if he tries anything I'll cave his skull in!" Mira told her and Lisanna giggled.

"It's Natsu Mira, he won't." Mira gave her a look as if to say 'be careful anyway' and Lisanna just giggled as she walked away into the mess that was the Fairy Tail brawl to find the pink haired dragon slayer. Mira smiled, since that afternoon with her shopping experience with Lisanna she couldn't help but feel an incredible warmth. She could have sworn she had felt it somewhere before but she couldn't place it, it was like a blanket that covered her and wanted to keep her safe. She smiled as she watched Lisanna off in the crowd of people before she met up with Natsu and Happy who were giving her a present which was clearly a fish from the way it was wrapped, it even had fish wrapping paper.

"_Just like Natsu, bet it was Happy's idea."_ Mira chuckled to herself before her eyes traveled over the guild to see Erza in a dress that rivaled her own and she grinned **(Imagine Erza's dress is like the one in the Fairy High OVA)**. Yep Lisanna was right. She out dressed her, helped that her breasts with bigger then the scarlet haired woman's, that just added to her charm of that night. She remembered how red faced Gray had been along with other male members of the guild when she had walked into the guild hall along side her sister. Erza had gritted her teeth when that had happened, ever since the two had been seeing how many drinks the guys would offer them. They weren't about to start a fight and ruin their dresses. They may be S-Class wizards but they were still woman that cared about there clothes. Especially the ones that made them look so good.

Mira smiled lightly as she looked over the guild to see it in it's normal ruckus. Fighting left right and center throughout the whole guild but at one table sat that master in a conversation with someone with orange hair. Her eyes opened slightly as she noticed the blade on the man's back before she knew what was going on she was already half way towards the table. Makarov smiled up at her as she came closer and she saw the orange haired man turn to look up at her and she smiled. One year and she still remembered his handsome features.

"Hello Ichigo." She smiled at him. "It's been a long time."


	6. Chapter 6

Mirajane couldn't believe it... Ichigo had gotten even more handsome then she remembered him. His hair was longer not by much but still noticeable and from what she could remember, he didn't have sideburns last time they met. His eyes were the same though, she couldn't help but look into them as if she was falling into them. This time they weren't filled with sorrow like when she had first met him, there was something else now... something she couldn't quite place but it made her body warm and she felt even more drawn to him then a year ago. All she could do is smile with a small blush on her cheeks as he sat looking up at her. She had wandered for months if she would ever see him again and now here he was sitting in front of her.

"Hey." Ichigo said with a small smile. "It has been a while huh?"

"Yeah." Mira said as Makarov stood up.

"I'll let you two talk, catch up." The old guild master smiled. "I shall speak with you later Ichigo." The orange haired teen nodded and both Mira and Ichigo watched as Makarov walked out into the crowd.

"So how have you been?" Mira asked slightly nervous. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he noticed her hands fidgeting in front of her.

"Did you want to take a seat?" Ichigo asked and Mira looked surprised before she smiled and nodded and walked over to the seat Makarov had been seated in and sat down. "I see your arms all better."

"Yeah, it healed just a month or so after you left." Ichigo nodded his head.

"Hows your brother and sister?"

"Well... Elfman has not changed." She giggled lightly as the two of them heard Elfman screaming about how to be a man. "And Lisanna... well she's pretty much the same as well." She told him. "How about you? Find your place?"

"Eh... well no not really." Ichigo mumbled as he looked away and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "A few days after I left I kind of got lost in a forest." Mira chuckled as Ichigo pouted. "But then I met my first student."

"Student? You taught someone?" Mira asked surprised and Ichigo nodded his head.

"When I first met her, she was carrying around a sword. I taught her how to use it."

"I see, so your now Ichigo-sensei!" She laughed at him.

"Hey now! I believe I am a great teacher!" Ichigo told her making her laugh more.

"So where is your student now?" Mira asked calming herself and wiping a tear that came to her eye.

"She joined a guild not a week ago. I didn't know how to teach her about her magic so we decided it was better for her to join a guild." Mira nodded her head knowing how hard it was to teach someone about their magic when you had no idea what there magic was or it's capabilities.

"What guild?"

"Mermaid Heel, an all girls guild."

"I hear that there becoming a pretty strong guild." Mira said as she thought about where she had heard the name before. "So for an entire year you have been training someone?" Ichigo nodded his head. "Didn't have much time to find a place then did you?"

"Not really." Ichigo told her. "After we parted I headed for the train station, then got on the train that was first leaving the station. Then I ended up here." Ichigo said as he looked out over the guild.

"I see." Mira said. "Thought any more on what your going to do from now on?" Ichigo looked back to see her blue eyes staring back into his.

"Honestly? Not a clue. I was sitting in town when I looked out and saw Fairy Tail up here, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known what to do from the beginning." Mira's cheeks started to get a tinge of pink as Ichigo spoke to her not taking his eyes from hers. "What do you think I should do?"

"Me?" Mira squeaked and was glad that nobody in the guild was around to hear her or was not paying attention. She had a reputation to uphold among them, if they thought that she was acting like a girl they would laugh at her, she was the Demon of Fairy Tail after all.

"Yeah, I can honestly say your one of two of my friends here." Ichigo told her. "So what do you think?"

"Well..." Mira said taking in a breath. "The offer of joining Fairy Tail still holds."

"I'm not a Wizard though." Ichigo told her. "How can I join a Wizard's guild if I'm not a Wizard?" Mira chuckled lightly.

"Ichigo, a Wizard's guild isn't just for Wizards, it's for those who want work. Sure if your not a wizard you take the easier jobs that don't evolve fighting or anything but your strong, I have seen it with my own eyes. If I were to say you could even be an S-class Wizard."

"S-class?" Ichigo asked confused. "What's an S-class Wizard?"

"It's some of the strongest Wizards inside of a guild, special jobs are offered to them and only them because they are so dangerous."

"Ah." Ichigo responded. "So join Fairy Tail huh?" Ichigo asked looking around the guild. "Is it always like this?"

"Well usually the guilds more empty but today is Lisanna's birthday so everyone is off work to celebrate but even when they are usually working they come back the guild is usually in an uproar of sorts." She sighed. "It gets annoying after a while."

"That it does." Another voice said bringing the attention of Mira and Ichigo up to another person.

"What do you want!" Mira growled making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you might introduce me to your friend." Erza smirked. "You have been going on and on and on about him this last year." Mira's eyes shot wide open as a blush covered his face. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Right." Ichigo said standing up and offering his hand which she took before looking down at Mira. "You talk about me a lot?"

"No! The stupid bitch is lying!" Mira shouted.

"What did you call me you damn slag!" Erza shouted back as Mira stood up and got in Erza's face Ichigo being pushed aside not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Let take this outside! I'll show you once and for all that your a stupid piece of shit on my shoe!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ladies!" Ichigo shouted making both girls eyes go wide as they looked at him in surprise. "Calm down." The whole guild had gone quiet as they had all been brought out of there stupor when Erza and Mira had started to shout at one another and everyone was surprised when the new comer had stepped in and shouted at both of them.

"Well... he's screwed."

"Yeah, don't know who he is but I'll make sure to put 'a brave soul' on his grave." There were nods of agreement from the crowd and more talking about how he was on death row.

"I don't know you very well." Erza said straightening up. "But I do not like the tone you just used." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo smirked in response. "What are you going to do about it?"

"_Oh boy this is going to be bad... nice knowing you Ichigo."_ Makarov thought from where he was seated on top of the bar as she watched Erza cock her fist back and Ichigo just standing there with a smirk on his face. Everyone watched as Erza went to punch Ichigo in the face only for her hand to be in his grip making eyes go wide as they all stared in shock. Erza shocked most of all while Mira stood with a grin on her face.

"You will let my hand go so I can pummel your face in." Erza growled.

"Now why would I do that?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. "That seems like it would be harmful to me." Erza growled as Mira chuckled next to her.

"Erza, give up you got no chance." Mira laughed. "For one, your two slow, two your fat holds your speed back."

"I'm not fat!" Erza shouted pulling her fist from Ichigo's grasp and going to slug the white haired woman in the face who ducked and laughed as Erza chased her around the hall while everyone was amazed that the orange haired teenager was still in fact alive and standing. Soon enough the crowd that had gathered had gone back to the party while others were congratulating Ichigo on his aliveness after facing both Mira and Erza. Ichigo spotted Makarov over by the bar and made his way over and the small man smiled at him.

"Ah, I haven't seen someone talk to Erza in that tone in a long time now, well talk to her like that and get away with it." Makarov chuckled.

"Those two got something against one another?" Ichigo asked as he watched as Mira and Erza barged people over as they made there way through the crowd, Mira laughing along as she did.

"No, just a small rivalry since they were kids. There best friends if you can believe it." Ichigo nodded his head as he looked out over the guild.

"What's it like? Fairy Tail I mean." Makarov smiled and looked over to the teenager sitting beside him.

"It's a family, a great family." Makarov told him. "We fight with one another in brawls to prove our strength against one another a lot and our guild hall is a mess most of the time but we're all here to help one another." With a smile Makarov reached into his vest and pulled out a piece of paper and rested it on the bench and reached over the bar and pulled out what looked to Ichigo to be a stamp. "Join if you want, it's your decision." Ichigo looked at the form before once again looking out over the guild and smiled.

"Got a pen?" Makarov gave Ichigo a quill and he signed his name.

"Where would you like your Stamp?" Makarov asked raising the stamp up.

"What's the stamp for?" Ichigo asked.

"It shows that you are a member of our guild, some people may request to see your guild mark when going on jobs." Ichigo nodded before pulling his sleeve up to show his shoulder.

"Shoulder will do."

"Any specific color?"

"Black will be fine." Makarov nodded before pressing the stamp to Ichigo's shoulder.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy." Makarov smiled while clasping his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I hope you fit in, I'm sure you will."

"Thanks old man." Ichigo smiled letting his sleeve fall back down and gave the form he had just signed to Makarov.

"Tomorrow I will teach you about jobs and what class of jobs there are but for now lets have a drink!" He cheered.

"I'm underage." Ichigo told him making Makarov raise an eyebrow.

"How old are you my boy?" Makarov asked.

"Ah... right now I would be seventeen." Makarov laughed. "What?"

"Your old enough to drink my boy! Barkeep! Two beers!" Two beers were put down and Ichigo was handed one and watched as Makarov chugged his down. "Go on! Have a sip." Ichigo brought it to his lips and took a mouthful.

"It's not that bad." Ichigo said taking another drink. From there Makarov had introduced Ichigo to the other members of the guild. All the while giving the teenager drinks as he did so. When Ichigo opened his eyes the next morning he was face down on the hard floor underneath a pile of people who were all passed out. He groaned as he tried to bring his hands up to his temples to rub them but his hands were stuck by his sides as he couldn't pull them out. He groaned again before a glass of water was sat down in front of him and he looked up to see Mira smiling down at him, no longer wearing the dress she had on last night returning to her normal clothes.

"You hit the drink pretty hard last night Ichigo." She told him.

"I'm never drinking again." Mira chuckled and Ichigo winced, even though it was a beautiful laughter it hurt so much! "Not so loud... my head is pounding."

"First time with a hangover?"

"First time drinking more like it." Ichigo said finally managing to get his arm out from underneath the pile of people and Mira handed him two pills.

"Should help with the headache, sorry I can't do anything about the nausea."

"Nausea?" Ichigo asked before his stomach churned while his face went green and he groaned, Mira watched in awe as the pile of people that were on Ichigo were thrown all about the guild hall as Ichigo rushed to a window and she chuckled as she heard the sound of him vomiting.

"That Nausea." She told him as she walked over to the window the glass of water in hand and the two pills he had dropped. "Come on, take the pills at least the headache will go away." Ichigo pulled back wiping his mouth on his sleeve and taking the pills.

"Thanks." She just smiled at him as he took the pills and took the glass of water that she offered and swallowed.

"Not a problem, you going to be ok?"

"Maybe... if I can somehow get over this nausea I might survive." Ichigo told her while sliding down the wall, his eyes half lidded. "Remind me to never drink again."

"I'll make sure to do that." She chuckled. "Master said that when you woke up to send you to his office so that he can explain to you what jobs are but... seeing the state you are in now I would hold off on that."

"That's a good idea." Ichigo told her. "I should go find and inn and sleep for a couple of hours."

"Need some help finding one?"

"Couldn't hurt." Ichigo said and she smiled as she offered him his hand and he took it. She pulled him to his feet and the two walked out of the guild and Ichigo groaned as he rose his arms up blocking the light from the sun.

X-X

It was late afternoon that Ichigo woke up. He rubbed his forehead as he sat up in bed held his stomach, he didn't feel like he did that morning but he still felt pretty bad. How Rangiku dealt with that everyday after drinking Sake he would never know. Maybe she never stopped drinking so she was always drunk... that would explain a lot actually. Ichigo gripped the upper half of his shikakusho and his nose twitched and he groaned as the smell of vomit came from the sleeve.

"I really need to get some new clothes... it's kind of weird wearing these now, I mean sure I'm still a Soul Reaper but..." Ichigo glanced at the robes and the hakama pants he was still currently wearing. "Defiantly need new clothes." Ichigo pulled the sleeve that smelt like vomit off the robe leaving the end tattered and ripped and he threw the sleeve into a bin before pulling the now ripped clothing on. He picked Zangetsu up from the wall where he had left him and placed him on his back and headed out the door and down the stairs before exiting the building and heading back towards Fairy Tail. "First I need a job then I will think about a new wardrobe, then a place to live." He muttered to himself as he walked down the streets his new Fairy Tail stamp now see able on his shoulder.

Ichigo was about to push the doors of the guild open before they burst into splinters and the same pink haired teen flew past him and skidded along the ground.

"Now you won't steal my strawberry cheese cake again will you Natsu!" There was only a groan from the teen at Ichigo's side. "Now fix that door!"

"You broke it you fix it." Ichigo said poking his head through the door only to duck back out again as a chair broke into pieces.

"Mind your business!" Erza shouted. "Natsu! Door now!" Ichigo walked over to the pink haired teen and picked him up.

"You alright? It's Natsu right?" Natsu looked at him.

"Oh hey your the guy that joined the guild last night huh?" Natsu asked seemingly getting over being thrown through a door. "Man the way you kicked that pansy ass sculpture boy's ass last night was awesome!"

"Who?" Ichigo asked confused not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh... you don't remember? You were pretty hammered I guess... you probably shouldn't have taken the challenge from Cana. I don't think anyone will beat her in a drinking game." Natsu said folding his arms as he pondered about Fairy Tail's heavy drinker. "Hey you any strong?"

"I guess..." Ichigo said not sure what Natsu was getting at.

"We should fight some time, what's your magic? That's a hell of a sword."

"You sure do talk a lot."

"Natsu!" Ichigo watched as Natsu stared at the broken doors and looked up to see Erza in armor glaring at the pink haired teen. "Fix this door!"

"I already told you! Fix it yourself! You broke it!" Ichigo growled back at her.

"Hey man that's Erza! You don't want to piss her off! I'll fix the door!" Natsu said as Ichigo glared at Erza.

"You may be a new member of this guild but that does not mean I will hold back." She said re-quipping a sword making Ichigo narrow his eyes and reach for the hilt of Zangetsu. "So I see you are capable of wielding that sword of yours." She said as Ichigo pulled the Zanpakuto off his back still wrapped in bandages, he wasn't about to use deadly force against her.

"Oi new guy stop this! Your going to get your ass handed to you!" Natsu said pulling on Ichigo's sleeve.

"Come on Natsu." Ichigo smirked. "Let me have some fun, it's been a while since I've had a good fight... well it's been a week but that's still a long time. Plus this is something new."

"Your funeral, she an S-class Wizard."

"She is huh?" Ichigo asked and Natsu nodded his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Natsu said walking to the side.

"An S-class huh?" Ichigo questioned again before sensing her power. _"Wow... it's around __a lieutenant's__ level, __may even be as strong as Renji... and she's not raising her power or anything__. __This might actually be fun."_ Erza watched as Ichigo just smiled before the bandages fell from the blade before retreating into the hilt.

"Your taking me seriously now?" Erza asked. "Let's see what you've got!" She dashed forward and swung and to her shock, her blade was swatted away and Ichigo's palm hit her stomach and she went flying back into the guild breaking through the already broken doors and colliding with the bar inside. Everyone stood wide eyed in shock as they saw Erza pull herself out of the broken bar and saw the large crack in her armor and the look of the devil on her face.

"Too much?" Ichigo asked turning to Natsu who was slack jawed as he stared at Ichigo. "Yeah... too much." Ichigo repeated as Erza dashed out of the doors debris from the doors flying out as as brought her sword down and Ichigo stepped to the side making the blade hit stone before she re-quipped another sword to her left hand and swung it out making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open as he jumped back at the sudden entry of the new blade leaving a gash across his chest splitting his shirt. "That's just a dirty trick!" Ichigo shouted at her. "You should of told me you had two swords!"

"Idiot." Erza said standing up straight. "You took me off guard I'll give you that." She brought her swords up. "Now, I'm serious." She dashed forward again with both swords coming down and Ichigo holding them off before she kicked him in the stomach sending him back his feet skidding along the ground. Before he looked up he saw her shadow on the ground and quickly rolled out of the way as she smashed into the ground.

"You trying to kill me or what!" Ichigo shouted at her as the guild members started to form around and watch the fight. He didn't get a response as Erza continued to slash and hack at him, his clothes starting to look like they had been passed through a shredder.

"I actually thought you would have had more strength then this after that first attack." Erza said jumping back only for her eyes to narrow as Ichigo smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ichigo grinned at her. "I thought you said you were getting serious." Erza's eyes shot wide open as Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind her, Zangetsu underneath her arm, showing that he could have seriously wounded her. "You got to be a lot faster to hit me."

"Fine." Erza said jumping away and skidding across the ground, she was enveloped in a bright white before it faded revealing Erza in a new outfit. The armor itself featured very few armored parts, it reminded Ichigo of a cheetah. Its breastplate took the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Erza's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges. There's no waist guard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them; her arms are covered by dark armbands reaching up just below Erza's shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard.

Her legs were covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg is the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which is protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of Erza's calf. The outfit is completed by a large collar around Erza's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head.

"What the hell is that!" Ichigo shouted bringing a hand to cover his eyes. "Put some damn clothes on!" He continued to shout while blushing.

"This is my flight armor, it increases my speed." Ichigo looked through the gap in his fingers to see she now wielded two broad swords different from the first two. "My magic is called the Knight. It allows me to re-equip weapons and armor at will."

"So... that's armor?" Ichigo asked and she nodded her head. "The hell is it suppose to protect! There is barely anything there!" Erza looked down at herself.

"It hasn't failed me in the past." Ichigo face palmed.

"Just put something on already!" He shouted with a blush still present on his face.

"I will not." She told him as she dashed forward faster then before and swung at Ichigo who blocked the attack before ducking underneath the second.

"You got faster." Erza smirked. "But still pretty slow." Her smirk turned into a scowl as she attacked him numerous times, his now ripped shikakusho complete torn and in rags as he jumped back. He pulled the remainder of the cloth from his chest leaving him in just his hakama pants but from what everyone could see only the first slash she had made when she had surprised him with two swords had actually connected. "You know that was my only shirt?" Ichigo mumbled out. "I was going on a job to get some new clothes but now... how am I meant to go on a job with no shirt?"

"I can lend you a vest." Natsu called out and Ichigo glanced over at him.

"I think I'll pass on that." Natsu shrugged as Ichigo turned back to Erza. "Can we end this already?"

"My thoughts exactly." She told him with a hard gaze as she watched Ichigo raise Zangetsu above his head and was enveloped in a blue aura and her eyes opened wide as she felt the power flowing out of him. She gripped her swords ready to counter the attack when she noticed his brown eyes glowing blue.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he brought Zangetsu down sending a blinding blue arch of spiritual power straight at Erza who was standing in awe as the massive arch flew at her. _"__Move damn it move!"_ Ichigo thought to himself before he saw Erza's eyes shoot wide open and he used a shunpo to appear next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her out of the way letting the Getsuga Tensho crash into the side of the guild making a corner of it collapse.

All the guild members stood there in shock as Ichigo got back to his feet and dusted himself off before looking down at Erza who stared up at him with wide eyes before he offered her his hand. She hesitated for a moment before gripping his hand in her own and he pulled her up from the floor. As she got to her feet she was once again enveloped in a white light leaving her in her regular armor that now had a crack on the stomach.

"You are a very powerful person Ichigo." She told him before she narrowed her eyes. "However."

"Oh here we go." Ichigo muttered.

"Our guild is our home! You do not destroy your home no matter what! Look at what you did! Half the guild is collapsing!" She roared at him.

"You shouldn't have stood in front of the guild then!" Ichigo shouted back as the two got up in one another's faces. "Your as much to blame as I am!"

"Like hell I am! If you just let Natsu fix the damn door then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If you didn't throw him through the door we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Enough!" A shout came making both look to the broken door of the guild to see Makarov standing there. "Now since you two were the ones to cause this mess both of you will fix it! Understood!" Both turned back to one another and growled before looking away. "Good, now get to work, there's a draft." Bandages wrapped around Zangetsu as Ichigo lifted it up and over his shoulder before setting it on his back.

"Where are we getting supplies?" Ichigo asked.

"We have tools in the basement, Erza can show you were they are and we have a supply warehouse in town." Makarov told him. "Erza will show you that as well." Ichigo nodded his head. "As for everyone else... go back to work or go home or whatever it is that you lazy bums do! But as for now the guild is off limits until it is fixed. I will have Elfman and Gray bring the Request board outside and we will deal with jobs like that until the guild is fixed."

X-X

Erza opened the large doors of the supply warehouse making them swing open revealing several rows of different sizes of wood and other assorted building materials.

"So Fairy Tail has it's own building supplies?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.

"The guild hall tends to get damaged a lot, so Master thought it best that we do our own construction. Cheaper that way." Ichigo nodded his head. "Are you sure you didn't want to take Natsu up on his offer?" Erza asked eying his naked torso. "It will be dark soon and it will get chilly."

"Eh, let's just get the supplies to the guild and we can start work tomorrow morning. Hopefully I can get some new clothes by then... I have a little money left from odd job's I've done." Erza nodded her head and walked over and got a large cart and both walked down the aisles placing items that they needed from nails, wood, plaster, paint and several other odds and ends they would use in the construction.

"That attack you used." Erza started as they began to walk back. "What was it?"

"What the Getsuga Tensho?" Ichigo asked as he pulled the cart along and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I don't think I have seen any type of magic like it, where a sword itself is used as a tool to house magic energy."

"Well my... 'magic' if that's what you can call it is different." Ichigo told her. "I guess you could call it Soul magic."

"Soul magic?" Erza asked confused. "I have never heard of such a magic. Care to elaborate?"

"Well this sword here." Ichigo said resting a hand on Zangetsu's hilt. "It's called a Zanpakuto, it's a manifestation of my soul." Erza's eyes opened wide. "It's name is Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo nodded his name. "Why does your blade have a name?"

"Zangetsu is a Zanpakuto yes, but it also has it's own thoughts, desires, needs. It also has a human shape."

"I don't understand." Erza told him.

"Soul Magic allows me to enter an inner world of sorts." Ichigo explained. "When I enter my inner world, Zangetsu is not a blade but a man. Just like anyone else he has dislikes, likes and other emotion's as well."

"I think I'm starting to understand. Can Zangetsu here us now?"

"I think he tunes in and out from time to time." Ichigo shrugged as Fairy Tail came into view. Erza opened the guild doors to show that the guild was empty and was starting to get dark inside.

"I will see you tomorrow morning at sunrise." Erza told him. "I wish for the work to be done by nightfall."

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo mumbled. "Later." Erza nodded her head and walked out of the guild and headed to Fairy Hills while Ichigo headed to the inn he had stayed at. "I really need new clothes now." He mumbled to himself as he walked the streets of Magnolia.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo sighed as he walked down the streets of Magnolia heading towards Fairy Tail with a vest on... Mira had come around to the inn and gave him one of Natsu's until he could afford to buy himself some new clothes. Ichigo didn't like the vest what was the point of wearing it? It was open down the middle revealing his torso and his arms didn't have any sleeves. It was probably better to wear no shirt at all. But Mira had told him it was just for a little while and showed him how to button the vest up unlike how Natsu has his and Ichigo actually didn't mind it after that. As he neared the guild he spotted other members looking for jobs and then he spotted Erza who was already standing over the collapsed side of the guild as if thinking on where to start.

"Morning." Ichigo called out to her and she looked over at him.

"Your late. "

"Yeah, well you haven t started either so don't lecture me on punctuality. " Ichigo told her before looking over the destroyed section. "We should clear all this out and then start. "

"I agree. " Erza said before walking into the collapsed part and started to pick up debris and Ichigo followed. It took them about an hour and a half to clear the floor of debris and there was a large pile of junk and broken materials outside. Erza looked over to Ichigo to see him looking at the wall where the Getsuga and sliced straight through. "What's wrong? "

"See this part of the wall here?" He asked as he ran his hand down it and she nodded. "We're going to have to pull it down until we get to the beam and then reconstruct this side of the wall." Ichigo explained. "We may have to do it on the other one as well. "

"I see. " Erza said before she walked over to the cart that was inside the guild that they had brought from the supply warehouse. "Here." She called out as she threw him a sledge hammer. Ichigo caught it and tested its weight and nodded before slamming the head of the hammer into the wall making part of it crumble only for plaster from the roof to fall down and land on his head making him scowl as he was covered in white dust. "Maybe you should wear a safety hat. " She smirked.

"Yeah then why the hell didn't you give me one! " Ichigo growled at her before he caught a yellow hard hat that she threw at him.

"While your doing that I will go measure the door and start to fix them." Ichigo just nodded as she walked off and Ichigo planted the sledge hammer into the wall breaking another part off. All in all he didn't actually mind the construction work, he had actually planned to go and work with Chad in a construction company after graduation so he had studied up on it and had done some construction around the house when it needed doing, he was glad that the time he spent learning about construction hadn't gone to waste. When he had finally got part of the wall down all the way up to the beam he sighed in relief and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Getting anywhere?" Mira's voice questioned from behind and he looked up to see her standing with a glass of water handing it down to him.

"From what I can gather." He told her while taking the glass. "Thanks." She nodded her head and they both looked over to the door to see Erza yelling at Natsu for getting in the way.

"By the time she actually gets to the door you will already be finished. " Mira chuckled. "That was an incredible attack that you used yesterday... but you were holding back. "

"Yeah. " Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head. "You could say that. "

"Holding back and you still met Erza toe to toe, even though she wasn't going full out either. "

"She's quite powerful." Ichigo said leaning back.

"That cleaver and the black sword, how does that work? " Mira asked taking a seat next to him as he drank from his glass.

"Well the cleaver is Zangetsu and the black sword is Tensa Zangetsu, It's kind of like Erza's re-quip magic except it only has two stages. Shikai and Bankai. "

"How much stronger is the Bankai?" Mira asked amazed.

"Well... depends on the person really. Where I came from before Fiore there were only a handful or so of other people who knew Bankai. " Ichigo explained to her. "There were the thirteen Captains and then there was Renji and from I could tell Yoruichi and Kisuke both knew it and I wouldn't be surprised if a few of the Vizards knew it either. "

"You just happened to be one of these people who knew Bankai? "

"Yeah, it took me three days to learn it... Yoruichi called it a crash course since it took others hundreds of years to learn it. "

"Hundreds of years? " Mira asked confused. "How did they manage if it took so long? "

"Uh well..." Ichigo started. "The people who learnt it were actually Soul Reaper, souls that have been dead for a long time and gained power and used that power to stop Hollows. "

"So like ghosts? "

"Sought of. Ichigo told her. "It's hard to explain... I got it explained from a Soul Reaper and I still don't know what the hell she was going on about." Ichigo chuckled remembering Rukia's crappy Chappy drawings as she tried to explain the Soul Society and hollows to him. It's all very complicated. Mira chuckled as she saw Ichigo try and tell her about it.

"So your something called a Soul Reaper then? " Mira asked. "Does that mean your dead?" She whispered making him laugh.

"No, well maybe I'm not sure... I still have a human body. " Ichigo told her. "I could enter and exit my body while other Soul Reapers had to use gigai, artificial bodies specially made. " Mira nodded her head. "So I'm more like a Substitute Soul Reaper. "

"How strong are the other Soul Reapers? " Mira asked.

"Well, there are the thirteen Captains who all have Bankai and have had special training and are in charge of a squad." Ichigo explained. "Simply put the Captains are the strongest amongst Soul Society. Then each Captain has Lieutenant and then seated officers in the squad." Mira nodded her head.

"So like an army. " Ichigo nodded in agreement. "How did you become a Soul Reaper?"

Mira asked before both were shouted at.

"Ichigo get back to work!" Erza shouted making Ichigo scowl and Mira to growl underneath her breath. "Now! "

"Fine!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Mira go on a job, stop flirting with him! Your distracting him!" Erza shouted at the white haired teen.

"I wasn't flirting you damn cow! " Mira shouted back as she stood up and marched over to Erza. "I was having a conversation and bringing Ichigo a glass of water! " Ichigo sighed as the two started to fight again before raising the sledge hammer up and walking over to the other wall and checking to see if he needed to bash down any of the wall. He sighed as he looked over his shoulder to see Erza and Mira death glaring one another while shouting profanities at each another.

"What I would give for an iPod right now..." He mumbled as he slammed the hammer into the wall. By lunch time Ichigo had managed to bring down the walls he couldn't use and measure out how far to the corner both walls needed to be. He looked over to the piles of wood that Natsu and Gray had been forced to drag from the Warehouse by Erza since Ichigo had said he was going to get more before Erza sent the two on the errand since they had been fighting in the street. He grabbed the shovel to his left and started to dig a hole to where the corner base would be when Erza walked to him.

"I just have to put the doors on and they are done. " Erza explained as Ichigo looked up at her. "How is it going over here? "

"Fine, I've got rid of the walls we couldn't use and now just digging the corner post." Erza nodded her head. I don't think we will be able to get it all done today. "

"I agree." Erza said. "Unless we ask for help, Natsu Gray!"

"Aye sir!" Both teens shouted as they wrapped there arms around one another.

"I would like to request your assistance with helping us build." Erza told them.

"Eh? Why should we help?" Natsu asked.

" just do it!" Gray shouted as he went and picked up another shovel. "What can we do to help?" Ichigo gestured to the hole and Gray nodded and started to dig along side him and Erza took Natsu over to the door to help her put them in place. By the time night was beginning to fall, the group had managed to get one of the walls up and had started on the second one, setting up the structure for the second one.

"Shouldn't take more then a few hours tomorrow." Ichigo said as he wiped dust from himself, Natsu shaking his head making dust fly everywhere.

" you idiot!" Gray shouted at him. "You got dirt in my eye!"

"Speaking of dirt in the eye." Natsu said with a thoughtful expression. "Has anyone seen Happy?" Erza and Gray face palmed while Ichigo wander who the hell Happy was.

"How the hell did that remind you of Happy!" Gray shouted and Natsu just shrugged.

"Who's Happy?" Ichigo asked making Gray and Natsu turn to him.

"Oh Happy's my Cat!" Natsu told him. "He's pretty awesome, I'm sure you two will get along fine."

"Right..." Ichigo said dusting off his shoulders.

"We are all filthy." Erza commented. "Come along we shall go bath in the bath house."

"What!" Natsu and Gray shouted cowering away in fear from the red head. "Not again!"

"What are you two going on about?" Ichigo asked. "I'm sure they have separate baths right?" Natsu and Gray just shook there heads. "Say what!"

"It will just be like when we were kids." Erza said gripping Gray and Natsu by the scruff of there necks on one hand and Ichigo in the other as they all tried to get away but her grip was like steel. Before the three of them knew what was happening they had been pushed inside of the bath house and Erza had already paid.

"This sucks." Gray said before both of Ichigo and Natsu growled at him.

"Then why the hell are you already naked!" Both shouted at him making him look down.

"Gah! Where the hell are my clothes!"

"That's what we want to know!" Both roared back at him.

"The three of you be quiet." Erza scolded them as she walked into the area for bathing. "This is a bath house, although the owner said we were only ones here doesn't give you the right to be loud." She called out and the three of them watched as a light shown behind the door making the three of them gulp.

"She seriously changes that way?" Ichigo blushed and the other two just nodded their heads.

"Are you coming or do I have to come get you?" Erza asked and they saw her shadow behind the door.

"Give us a minute!" Ichigo shouted at her before sighing and walking over to the bench and taking the vest he got from Mira and laying it down in the basket before he picked up his towel and flung it over his shoulder and dropped his pants and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist before crouching down picking up his pants and placing them in the basket. He looked over to the door and sighed._ "It can't be worse then when Yoruichi changes into her human form... it will be just like that..."_ Ichigo thought with a blush as Gray and Natsu opened the doors and steam flowed through and the three of them walked through. Erza was already in the water her head resting on the side with her eyes closed the water covering her body. Ichigo let out a breath he was holding and stepped into the warm water and finding a place to relax while Natsu and Gray did the same.

"So Ichigo." Gray said and Ichigo cracked an eye open and looked over to the ice user. "You done construction like this before?"

"Just a few patch jobs here and there from time to time." Ichigo told him. "Nothing as large as were doing at the moment." Gray nodded his head in acceptance.

"So when are you going to fight me Ichigo?" Natsu asked.

"There will be no talking of fighting while we're here." Erza told them making Natsu squeak and nod his head.

"So why are you and Gray so frightened off Erza?" Ichigo questioned not even acknowledging the death glare he was getting from Erza. Natsu and Gray looked to one another before looking at Ichigo and Erza and started to sweat.

"We're not afraid! Right Gray?" Natsu said.

"Yep good buddy not afraid at all!"

"Right..." Ichigo said closing his eyes again before cracked one eye open to look over at Erza who was still glaring at him. "Yes?"

"Why would you think that their afraid of me?" She growled out trying to hold herself back from attacking Ichigo. "I am nothing but nice to them."

"Uh huh." Ichigo said closing his eyes. "Then you just threw Natsu through a door yesterday because you were being nice?" The water level lowered a bit and Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as he dived out of the way and looked over his shoulder to see Erza glancing over her shoulder, sword dug into the side of the bath, butt naked. "The hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo shouted standing up in the water and pointing at her. Gray and Natsu shrinking back into the water.

"First you tell me what to do then you criticise me on how I treat my friends." She said turning around and Ichigo's face went bright red and his jaw went slack. "Tomorrow after we have finished our work we are having a proper match." She told him with narrowed eyes. "Is that understood?"

"Fine just cover up!" Ichigo shouted finally managing to turn away from looking at her. Ichigo heard Erza slip back into the water and he sighed before sitting down in another spot and relaxed, for a while the entire bath house was silent.

"Those scars." Erza said making Ichigo's eyes open wide. "They seem like they have a story behind them."

"All scars do." Ichigo replied.

"And the large round one on your chest? What's the story with that one?" Erza asked and Ichigo rose his hand up to his chest where Ulquiorra had not only ran his hand through but had also shot a point blank Cero destroying his heart. Erza noticed his down cast expression.

"It's a long story, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ichigo said quietly, almost so that the others couldn't hear him. "Lets just say I will never forget how I got them and leave it at that." Erza nodded her head and Ichigo stood up and stepped out of the bath and headed for the changing room.

"Way to kill the mood Erza." Gray sighed before he was blasted out of the water by said scarlet haired beauty.

X-X

"And we're done!" Natsu cheered. "The guild is complete again!"

"It actually doesn't look that bad, the only thing it needs now is a coat of paint and it's done." Gray agreed as the four of them stood a little way away from the corner of the guild looking at their handy work. Erza and Ichigo stood quiet as Gray and Natsu left the guild going to find other guild members and tell them.

"I believe you brought Zangetsu with you for our fight?" Erza asked.

"I usually take him where ever I go." Ichigo simply replied and Erza nodded her head. "We're we having this fight?"

"Follow me." Erza said and turning on her heel, Ichigo following after her. She led him through the city of Magnolia and out past the outskirts of the town and into a forest. They walked for over an hour through the forest before they came to a clearing. "This is my personal training ground." She told him. "If we fight here we don't have to hold back, here we won't destroy anything or put lives at risk." Ichigo nodded his head and walked out into the clearing and reached up to take Zangetsu of his back and brought the blade up and over his shoulder before resting it there.

"No holding back huh?" Ichigo asked and Erza nodded her head and Ichigo noticed that her power was steadily raising and he had to say he was surprised. It was raising that to a Captains level.

"How about we make this interesting, a wager of soughts."

"What did you have in mind?" Ichigo asked a little surprised that she had offered such an idea.

"If I win." She started as she walked out onto the field. "You tell me about your scars." Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And if I win?" Ichigo asked her.

"I will get off your back, I have been hard on you since you first joined the guild." Ichigo cracked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know you have been a hard ass yet from the sounds of it if I don't win this fight you will continue to be a hard ass?" Ichigo asked and Erza just smirked at him.

"Pretty much." She told him as she was enveloped in a white light and she was in her flight armour. "You are incredibly fast." Erza complimented him. "How ever, one's body can only go under the stress of such high speeds for a short period of time." Erza watched as a grin came to his face.

"You obviously have no idea what I'm capable of." Ichigo told her. "Since I have such high stakes of getting you off my back I better not hold back." Erza watched as Ichigo brought Zangetsu out in front of him and bandages wrapped around his arm as his other hand gripped his wrist. She watched in awe as the ground started to shake underneath them and his body started to emit a blue aura just like when he had used a Getsuga Tensho.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted and he was covered in a cloud of dust and Erza swiped with her hands before a wind came and blew the dust away. "Tensa Zangetsu." As Ichigo spoke Erza's eyes were wide as she stared at Ichigo, now wearing a long black coat and his cleaver turning into a black blade with a chain at the end. As Ichigo stared at her with his brown eyes she couldn't help but feel like an incredible weight was on her shoulders pushing her down.

"T-This power is incredible!" Erza said with wide eyes. "I guess you are a formidable opponent that I shouldn't hold back against." Ichigo didn't say anything as Erza summoned two large buster swords to her hands. "Shall we begin?" Ichigo just raised his hand up and made a 'bring it' action with a smirk on his face.

"Come at me with everything you got." Erza smirked and dashed forward with incredible speed, faster the she had been yesterday momentarily surprising Ichigo before he parried her first attack and with incredible speed parrying the second from the second sword as she brought it up from the side. Ichigo watched all her movement with his eyes as she continued her onslaught of attacks and Ichigo frowned as she continued to attack him, even Kagura had made him bring two hands to Zangetsu's hilt but while fighting Erza he had only used one hand. Sure Kagura hadn't gone against Bankai but she still pushed him during their spars with one another. Erza smirked as she noticed his frown.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked. "Having trouble keeping up?"

"Actually... the opposite." He told her as she swung to his left and he simply raised his hand up and caught the blade making her eyes go wide. "My student had more skill with a blade then you do." Erza's eyes narrowed before she ripped the blade from Ichigo's grasp and spun sending strike after strike at him. "Maybe Bankai was going to much."

"Shut up!" Erza shouted unleashing another wave of attacks which he simply parried away with his Zanpakuto.

"Who taught you to fight with a sword?" Ichigo asked spinning out of the way of both her blades and tapping her on the shoulder with his fingers making her swing back both her blades pushing up against his black blade and she narrowed her eyes as she noticed only one hand was on the handle.

"I taught myself." She told him. "I never met someone that I couldn't beat in a sword fight." She said still pushing against his Zanpakuto.

"Until now that is?" Ichigo asked. "I've been trained, I know how to read your muscle movements." Erza jumped away and before she knew it she was face down on the ground as Ichigo had appeared behind her and planted his foot in her back. "I can help you train if you want." He offered only to be met with a smaller broad sword which he simply batted away with Tensa Zangetsu before he grabbed her foot that she had rose to kick him in the face with. "There is nothing wrong in admitting defeat against a stronger opponent." She glared at him as he pushed her foot away making her spin away from him.

"Why?" Erza asked. "Why train someone who is nothing but cruel and an annoyance to you?" Erza asked as she stared at him and Ichigo simply smiled.

"That's what students do." He told her. "So what do you think? Want me to help you train?"

"Fine." She told him. "But..."

"Great here we go." He mumbled as he brought his hand up to his forehead. "Why is there always a but with you?"

"You have to teach me the exact same way you were taught. No holding back. What ever it is I can take it." Ichigo's eyes opened wide a little before he burst out laughing. "What? Stop laughing at me!" She shouted as Ichigo wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Oh I'm sure you don't want the same way I was taught trust me."

"I do." She told him. "What ever it is I can do it." Ichigo sighed and Erza watched as he got a serious expression on his face.

"Fine." Ichigo told her and she almost took a step back from his serious tone. "First of all I need a hat."

"Hat?" Erza asked confused and Ichigo nodded his head.

"A bucket hat will do... but nothing striped, that would just resemble him to much."

"This is part of the training?" Erza asked and Ichigo nodded his head.

"We will start tomorrow morning." Ichigo told her. "Meet here and I will begin your training, don't forget the hat." Ichigo said as he reverted back to Shikai. "I would also clear your schedule for the next ten days."

"I can do that. I will see you here tomorrow morning." Ichigo nodded and began to walk back to Magnolia while Erza smiled. She was finally going to be taught how to fight with a sword. She wouldn't have to go off what she taught herself any more. _"Suck it Mira! I'm totally going to kick your ass after I'm done with my training!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Erza growled as she stood in her training ground one hand up in the air with a hat spinning on her finger her elbow resting on her hip as she had rested her other hand on her opposite hip. Today was when she was meant to learn from Ichigo how to use a sword and learn properly instead of self taught techniques. Thing is, he had yet to show and he was meant to be here early in the morning. It was currently passed midday. She had done what he had asked and found a bucket hat which was white and a large black X on the top that came down the sides, and had cleared her schedule for the next fortnight just encase they needed more then Ichigo's proclaimed ten days. She had been like a little girl when she had returned to Fairy Hills making sure all her weapons and armour were set up ready for fighting and lots and lots of fighting. She had no idea what Ichigo had in store for her so she had set everything up ready for anything he might throw at her... had he ever shown the hell up! She growled as she started to tap her foot in impatience before throwing the hat to the ground and marching back to the guild to find out where Ichigo was, maybe beat some sense into him along the way.

When she reached the guild she slammed the doors she had finished building the day before, open making everyone look towards her most gulping others avoiding her gaze.

"I didn't do it! It was Gray!" Natsu shouted hiding underneath a table while Gray was standing there with his jaw open as he stared at Natsu who was shaking underneath the table. Erza ignored the outburst and looked over the guild and her eyes narrowed.

"Where are Mira and Ichigo." She asked determination in her eyes.

"They went out on a job." Makarov told her sitting on the bar. "I asked Mira to take Ichigo to show him the ropes with guild jobs." Erza's hand clenched. "Is something the matter Erza?"

"Nothing." She hissed.

"Ichigo tried to delay but I insisted." Makarov told her making her clench hand release. "Said he had some other business to deal with but, he is in need of work at the moment." Erza nodded her head.

"Very well, when will they return?"

"Shouldn't be too long, they left early this morning perhaps a few hours from now." Erza nodded her head and walked over to an empty table and sat down.

X-X

"Well... that was certainly interesting." Ichigo said as both he and Mirajane stepped off the train and onto the platform of Magnolia train station. Mira laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah sorry about that... that guy got on my nerves. I'll help you get another decent paying job." She explained and he just waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, I have enough for clothes right now and another few nights at the inn." Mira nodded her head. "Besides even if you didn't beat that guy to a bloody mess I'm sure I wouldn't have got paid anyhow... I did destroy the mayors home."

"Yeah." Mira laughed. "I guess your right."

"I wonder how pissed Erza is going to be." Ichigo muttered making Mira raise an eyebrow.

"Why would she be pissed?" She asked.

"Oh, I was meant to start training her today." Ichigo explained. "We kind of fought again yesterday and I offered to train her, then I went on a job and didn't get to the training ground to tell her."

"Who cares." Mira smirked. "Not like it would do her any good anyway, she's a lost cause." Ichigo shrugged and both continued to walk towards Fairy Tail. When they entered the guild it was in it's usual up roar state and Mira growled. "Every damn time!"

"Mira!" Erza shouted making the eldest Strauss smirk.

"Oh Erza, I didn't see you over there." She continued to smirk at her rival/best friend. "I'm actually surprised since that fat of yours is so hard to miss!" She laughed as Erza narrowed her eyes and marched over to the two.

"I understand that you went on a job, however I would have liked to be told instead of waiting for hours until you showed up." Erza growled at Ichigo.

"Yeah... sorry about that I didn't have much choice in the matter." Ichigo told her while he rubbed the back of his head. "How about we start tomorrow morning?"

"Very well." Erza agreed with him. "Don't come to the guild and go straight to the training ground is that understood?"Ichigo sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah sure thing."

"Got so beat that you begged for Ichigo to train you huh?" Mira smirked as Erza smirked in return back at her with an evil glint shown in her eye.

"Ichigo offered while we were fighting." Erza told her making Mira's grin fade. "I'll be kicking your ass up and down these halls after Ichigo's done with me." She said with a light chuckle. "I bet the master will pull your S-class status."

"The hell you say bitch!" Mira shouted as she launched herself at Erza and the two started to fight among the other members of the guild.

"Wait... Mira's an S-class mage?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah didn't you know?" Natsu asked walking up to him.

"Aye!"

"Holy shit it's a blue cat!" Ichigo shouted as he saw Happy flying around Natsu.

"That's what your freaking out about?" Gray asked as he walked over to the two and Happy. "Most people get freaked out by Happy's talking not that he can fly."

"I'm not that freaky am I Natsu?" Happy asked as he landed on the floor.

"No not at all Happy, your perfect!" Natsu cheered and Ichigo crouched down and Happy looked up at him.

"So you talk and fly... let me guess you turn into a naked woman too?

"Huh?" Happy asked tilting his head to the side.

"Happy! I didn't know you could do that!" Natsu cheered. "That's awesome!"

"I didn't even know I could do that!" Happy cheered. "Am I awesome or what Natsu!"

"Your pretty awesome! Give it a try." Natsu told him and happy nodded while Ichigo rose an eyebrow, if this cat was anything like Yoruichi than of course he would know that he could transform into a woman. Happy had closed his eyes as sweat started to drop from his brow and his body started to shake before his wings popped out.

"I can't do it Natsu!" Happy whined.

"Hey it's alright little buddy, you will get it." Natsu told him as he rested a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo looked over to Gray who sighed and ran a hand through his hair and mumbled that the two of them were idiots. "Ichigo just heard you got back from a job? Any tough fights?"

"Nah not really." Ichigo told him. "It was pretty easy... except Mira punched the owner of the requests face in and I destroyed the mayors house." Ichigo shrugged. "So I only got half pay."

"Half pay is still better then no pay." Gray told him.

"That's right!" Natsu grinned. "I only get half pay most of the time because buildings keep getting in my way."

"Or your just an idiot!" Gray shouted at him.

"You want to go Ice boy!" Natsu shouted before the two ended up in a set of fisty cuffs and Ichigo walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. The guild was a constant brawl Ichigo had decided. After a short while Mira came up and sat down next to him.

"How about we go shopping, you said you needed new clothes right?" The white haired woman asked.

"Ah yeah but I can do it." Ichigo told her before he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't like shopping? That Lisanna dragged you to get a dress."

"Well yeah, I hate shopping for myself." She told him. "But if it's someone else I'm fine with it." She smiled. "So what do you say? I could be handy." Ichigo nodded his head and the both of them left the guild heading towards Magnolia's shopping district. The two walked in a comfortable silence and Mira couldn't actually believe that the last few days since Ichigo had been back were real. She had felt so comfortable around him that she couldn't help but offer to go with him on his first job, sure it hadn't been the best experience but there were times when she had heard him laugh for the first time and caught the glimpse of a small smile on his face from time to time. They had talked a little throughout the job mostly about what was going on and Ichigo asking a few questions about the town that he didn't know. Now she was going shopping with him... she hated shopping! But if it was with Ichigo she found that she could bear it.

"So this is Magnolia's shopping district?" Ichigo asked as they stood in the centre of the road looking down into the mass of people going in and out of shops with bags and other items.

"Yeah." Mira told him. "Shall we get going?" Ichigo nodded his head and the two of them walked down the street. Mira pointed out a few shops that sold different magical items and other shops that sold potions and concoctions of all types. "And here is where the clothing departments are." She told him. "Shall we find a store and go in?"

"It's what we came for so I guess we should get it over and done with." Mira nodded her head and the two walked into the nearest shop before both walked straight back out there faces red as a tomato. They had both walked into a female lingerie store. "Lets try again shall we? Forget that ever happened."

"Sounds good." The two walked across the street, this time actually finding a decent store. "So what type of clothes do you think you will like?" Mira asked as she walked down an aisle as Ichigo walked down a separate aisle looking at the range of clothing on the stacks, the stacks just at chest length so they could still see one another.

"Well I guess I should get some casual clothes, then probably something to go on jobs with." Mira nodded her head in agreement. "I guess we should find something for me to work in and then find our way around the casual sections."Mira nodded again and the two started to look through the assorted clothes. It took the two a while but after Mira had finally convinced Ichigo to go and try the clothes on instead of just saying they were good enough, they found themselves on the inside and outside of the changing rooms.

"Come on Ichigo." Mira called in to him. "Your going to be wearing these clothes on jobs aren't you? Don't be embarrased."

"I'm not embarrased!" Ichigo yelled at her through the door. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Mira asked.

"I haven't done this whole 'to see if a person likes my clothes or not'." Ichigo mumbled through the door. "That's the embarrassing part."

"It's not like I'm going to make fun of you. I picked most of the clothes out you know." Mira told him.

"Yeah I know, if I didn't stop you I would have gone in with armfuls of clothes." Ichigo told her making her chuckle. "Alright I'm coming out." Mira heard the door unlock and watched as it opened up and watched as Ichigo walked out of the room a scowl fitted on his face. Ichigo and Mira had picked out a rather basic outfit for the orange haired teenager, he wore long dark black pants tied with two white studded belts, a traditional Japanese sarashi **(a protective bandage on abdomen and forearms) **over a sleeveless skin tight dark blue turtle-neck, a black neck brace with a zip up the middle, a matching black haramaki **(Stomach armour)** over the sarashi, also with a zip up the middle. **(Mixture of Kamina's and Simon's outfits from Gurren Lagann)**. Along with a pair of black boots that were mostly hidden underneath the pants. "So... what do you think?" Ichigo asked her and she simply smiled.

"Looks great." She told him. "Spin around and let me get a good look."

"Your kidding me right?" Ichigo asked her and she spun her finger around and he sighed before turning around. When Ichigo turned fully around he saw Mira grin.

"Looks great!" She told him. "Go and take it off and get dressed." Ichigo nodded and walked back into the changing room and as soon as the door closed and Mira heard the lock snap shot her face instantly went blood red as a blush covered her entire face. "_My god!"_

Over the course of the next two and a half hours Ichigo and Mira had gone into so many shops that they had both lost count. Ichigo would go into a shop and either come out with a bag or two or leave with a scowl dragging Mira out of the store. Some clothes were just not his style and Mira was trying to make him buy a pink shirt. Pink! So the two headed down the shopping district bags in hand more then Ichigo would have liked, mind you. Mira had to help him pay for a few things but she was happy to do so, even after his protests.

"Thanks for the help today Mira." Ichigo told her as the walked out of the shopping district and towards the inn Ichigo was staying at.

"It was my pleasure Ichigo." Mira told him as they came to the inn and walked in and headed up the stairs. Mira placed the bags down at the door as Ichigo brought out his key and stuck it in the lock and opened the door. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Actually, I have to train Erza." Ichigo told her.

"What you won't be coming to the guild tomorrow at all?" She asked a little surprised and he shook his head.

"Not for the next ten days. Erza wanted me to train her the exact same way I was trained. I told her no but she was persistent." Ichigo sighed. "So I guess I'll see you in ten days." Mira nodded her head before a grin came to her face.

"Your going to put her through hell aren't you?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded at her. "She wanted the training I had and after she's done she's going to wish she hadn't."

"Awesome." Mira grinned. "I think the ten days without you might just be worth it." Ichigo rose an eyebrow before a light blush came to her cheeks. "Not that I will miss you or anything like that!" She yelled flailing her arms about. "It's not like that at all!" She continued to shout before Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright then Mira, thanks again for today and I will be paying you back for what you paid for today."

"I said don't worry about it Ichigo." Mira smiled the blush fading from her face. "Just make sure you put Erza through hell and it will be enough payback." She grinned and Ichigo chuckled lightly before nodding his head. Mira walked down the hallway as Ichigo entered his room bringing the bags in and putting them next to the bed before collapsing onto the bed.

"Hell of a day..." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes.

X-X

Mira closed the door to her and her siblings house and smiled lightly as she leant up against the door.

"Sis is that you?" Mira heard Lisanna call from the kitchen. "Where were you today? You were barely at the guild and then I couldn't find you anywhere this afternoon." Lisanna said poking her head out the kitchen door.

"Sorry Lisanna, just a busy day I guess." Mira smiled at her younger sister. "What was so important that you wanted to find me?"

"Well... it's about Natsu." Lisanna admitted with a light blush. "I think I'm ready to tell him how I feel about him."Mira's eyes were wide as she stared at her sister. "W-What? Do you think it's a bad idea?" Lisanna asked as Mira walked into the kitchen.

"No of course not Lisanna, you have wanted to do this for years." Mira told her. "It's just a surprise is all." She admitted. "How are you planning on doing it?"

"Well... I thought about taking him to the house we built together when we were kids when we found Happy's egg and telling him there." Lisanna told her and Mira nodded her head, it was a place the two had built together when they had raised happy during their childhood. "Then I thought about Natsu, and if I knew Natsu he would make a big deal out of it if he was the one doing it so I'm going to do it like he would." She told her with determination making Mira look at her surprised.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to march into the guild tomorrow and announce in front of everyone that I love him. That I love Natsu Dragneel!"

"Eh!" Mira exclaimed.

"I know if Natsu doesn't feel the same way I'm going to be broken hearted but I don't care because I will announce that I love him in front of everyone." Mira smiled as Lisanna rose a fist triumphantly in the air with a grin plastered on her face.

"I will be there to support you Lisanna." Mira told her with a smile on her face turned to a evil grin. "And if Natsu's breaks your heart I'll break his arm... and maybe a few other bones as well." Lisanna giggled before she looked at her sister.

"So who is he Mira?"

"Huh? Who?" Mira asked.

"The guy you were with all day." Lisanna giggled. "I don't think I have seen you smile this bright in years."

"W-What are you talking about! There is no guy!" Mira protested and Lisanna gave the 'I don't believe you' look. "Fine so there is a guy." Lisanna squealed as she ran over to Mira and wrapped her arms around her older sister and jumped up and down.

"You have to tell me everything! Who is he? Is he cute? How did the two of you meet? Is he a Wizard? What did you do today? I want to know everything!" She continued to squeal as she jumped around with her sister in her arms.

X-X

"Your late!" Erza growled as Ichigo walked out of the trees rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them, still wearing his black hakama pants and Natsu's vest.

"The sun is barely up and your saying I'm late?" Ichigo mumbled. "Your just too damn early." Ichigo told her before he spotted a black and white hat in her hands. "I see you got the hat."

"You said it was a requirement to the training." Erza said throwing that hat at him which he caught and put it onmaking it shadow his eyes. "You look ridiculous."

"It's not a fashion statement." Ichigo told her. "Did you clear your schedule for the next ten days?" Ichigo asked and she nodded her head. "Good, first of all your training and my training will not be exactly the same." Erza narrowed her eyes at him.

"I told you I wanted the same training." She growled.

"You wouldn't survive the exact training I got." Ichigo told her seriously.

"Then how am I meant to become stronger! I wanted the exact training you had!" She shouted at him and her eyes opened wide in shock as Ichigo appeared behind her and she felt a pain in her head before she went tumbling back and she heard the distant tangle of a chain before she felt it hard to breath. She looked back up to Ichigo and found she couldn't even stand up and saw a chain in his hand.

"You see this chain?" Ichigo asked gripping and pulling it forward making Erza fly forward until she landed at his feet and her eyes were wide as she realised the chain was connected to her chest and she followed the chain along until she found it's anchor. Herself.

"W-What is this?"

"This is your chain of fate." Ichigo told her. "If this chain is severed you die." Erza's eyes were wide as she stared up at Ichigo. "My training consisted of this chain breaking, no not breaking it was cut. Then I was thrown down into a hole for three days until the chain corroded all the way to my chest. Three days of complete and utter agony only small breaks between each link in the chain before it finally went faster and the remanding chain corroded all at once. It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life." Ichigo told her in a serious voice. "If you want me to give you the exacttraining I'll cut your chain of fate right now and throw you in a hole. There is little chance you will survive the transformation and trust me, you don't want what comes with this training." Erza just starred horrified at Ichigo before he let go of her chain of fate. "Just get back in your body and we will start." Erza nodded her head and walked over to her body.

"How do I enter my body?" She asked.

"Rest your hand on your head and close to eyes and imagine yourself opening a door and walking through." Erza did what he asked and rested her hand on her bodies head and closed her eyes and imagined herself opening the guilds doors and walking through and she felt herself spinning before her eyes opened and she was looking up into the trees above.

"So this is your Soul Magic?" Erza asked sitting up and looking over to Ichigo. "You are able to bring the Souls of others out?"

"Yeah." Ichigo told her.

"What about your own Soul?" She asked and Ichigo looked over to her.

"At the current time I am in my Soul form." Ichigo admitted. "I don't have a chain of fate because as I said it was destroyed. I still have a human body but... I can't get to it. My Zanpakuto is only usable in my Soul form along with the powers I wield now." Erza stayed quiet as Ichigo told her these things. "Shall we start the training?"

"You haven't told me what we're going to be doing yet." Erza told him as she got to her feet and Ichigo nodded his head.

"For the next ten days we are going to fight, no breaks, no time out's nothing. It will be ten days of fighting. Day or night. We won't stop." Erza's eyes shot wide open in shock. "If you don't think you can handle that I would suggest you walk away."

"I can do it just fine." Erza told him. "Now what is with the hat?"

"Your mission in these ten days is to knock my hat off." Ichigo told her.

"That's it?" Ichigo nodded his head. "Piece of cake!" She shouted as she ran forward and went to strike up at his hat only for her blade to simply be stopped by his hand not evident cut or blood making her eyes shoot wide open in shock.

"You were holding back." She said with wide eyes and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Now come at me with everything you have and no holding back or..."

"Or what?"

"I will kill you."


	9. Chapter 9

The first day was easy for Ezra, she was at her prime in the entire training day. She had forced Ichigo to bring his Bankai out at the end of the day which surprised the orange haired teenager. But from there it went down hill for the scarlet haired knight. From then on she was all ways on the retreat and she was growing tired with each passing day. She had thought it to be simple to knock the hat off his head but she had only managed to cut it once, that was still when he was still in his Shikai. She hadn't even come close to cutting the hat again, too busy running or fighting for her life. He wasn't joking when he said he would kill her if she didn't fight at her full.

She had thought his Getsuga was strong in his Shikai, in his Bankai it was the most powerful thing she had ever seen, even still she felt like he was holding back on her, if he wanted her dead she had no doubt that she would be already. Today was the final day she had to knock the hat off, she had already pulled out her purgatory armour for today's training the rest of her armour destroyed or too useless to use against his speed and strength. Today would be her last chance to knock his hat off and for her to pass the training.

Ichigo was standing across the field his eyes weary and sweat dripping from his brow, he couldn't remember the last time he had fought for so long against a single opponent and in Bankai no less, it was starting to strain his body like it had first done when he had first used it against Byakuya back when he first stormed Soul Society.

"Today's your last chance." Ichigo told her. "I'm guessing that armour is your last."

"One of them." Erza groaned shifting the weight of the massive cleaver on her shoulder. "I'm going to knock that hat off and beat your head in!" She roared as she charged forward and Ichigo sighed and hardened his gaze and bringing his hand to his face and brought it down, Erza fell to the ground underneath the immense spiritual pressure that had even cracked her armour as she stared horrified up at Ichigo in fear as she saw the black and yellow eyes underneath the white mask with two black marks down the face of the mask.

"_**Even after ten days, your still not getting the idea of this training."**_Came Ichigo's voice from beneath the mask._**"Your not calm, you started off calm but now your full of fear, doubt and hatred."**_

"How do I beat you?" She asked looking up at him from the ground. "How?"

"You can't." Ichigo told her the mask disappearing from his face. "It's as simple as that." He continuedsitting down reverting to his Shikaiwhile Erza's purgatory armour disappeared. Ichigo took the hat off and placed it on her head. "You never asked if you could have the hat." There wasn't a response from the woman laying down in frontof him until he heard light snores and he smiled lightly. "I did the same thing after I was finished my training." He said out loud as he laid back in the grass, folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. After a while, not knowing how long it was exactly, Ichigo felt something against his shoulder and his eyes opened and to his surprise, it was dark the and the training field was emitted with an orange glow as a fire burned not far from where he was laying. He looked to the hand on his shoulder and followed up the arm to see the smiling face of Erza.

"Here I made us some food." Erza told him. "I've been trying to wake you for a while but you must be a heavy sleeper."

"Something like that." Ichigo said sitting up and taking the plate Erza offered with a piece of meat on it.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza questioned taking a seat a few feet in front of him picking her own plate up, from where she had placed it on the ground.

"Nightmares." Ichigo told her making her look surprised as she stared up at him with wide eyes. This powerful teenager and he was plagued with nightmares? "Ever since I came here a year ago." Ichigo admitted as he stared off into the distance. "I haven't had a decent night sleep." This surprised Erza even more, how was he able to keep going like he had the last ten days if he hasn't had a decent night sleep in a year.

"Ichigo, you are truly a terrifying person." Erza said making Ichigo's gaze turn towards her with a questioning look. "Not only have you bested me, an S-class Wizard of one of the strongest guilds in all of Fiore you trained me in ten days with no sleep and even less sleep then one should have. You did it all and yet you still radiate power." She smiled. There was silence between the two for a while, it wasn't awkward as it was now just a silence between a teacher and a student as they ate.

"You once asked me about my scars." Ichigo said brining Erza's attention back to him. "Still want to know?" Ichigo asked making Erza raise an eyebrow in question.

"You were reluctant to tell me about them before in the bath house."

"That's because I didn't know you all that well back then."

"You know me now?"

"I was once told that when two swords clash together the opponents are able to read one another." Ichigo told her making her smile and nod her head.

"I once heard the same." She told him. "If your willing, I would like to know." Ichigo nodded his head and removed what was left of Natsu's vest and placed it on the ground in a heap. He pointed to his side where a large scar ran down the side of his body.

"This one was from the most powerful, crazy, psycho, lunatic I have ever met." Ichigo chuckled. "The first time I met him, he gave me this. Several times later he tried to fight me again and I refused, hell he even tried to fight me in enemy territory while we were in the middle of the fight before he called me useless and went and dealt with the enemy anyway." Ichigo scowled.

"Wait this man was a friend of yours and he still gave you that scar?" Erza asked in shock while Ichigo shook his head.

"When he gave me this scar we were enemies and I gave him one just as bad." Ichigo told her before raising his hand up to a small circular scar over his left shoulder. "This one was given to me by an arrogant arse hole... you remind me of him a lot." Erza growled and Ichigo smirked before it faded remembering the circumstances of that fight. "He would follow the rules to the letter. If it hadn't been for him I may never have awakened my true power, nor would I have had any need to push myself as hard as I have." Ichigo's hand trailed down and Erza noticed that he avoided the large circular one in the middle of his chest. "Most of these scars were during battles with similar opponents but of a lower rank." Ichigo told her.

"And that one?" Erza asked and Ichigo's eyes softened.

"This one took my life from me." Ichigo told her making her eyes shoot wide open in shock. "It destroyed my heart and left me with a hole in my chest." He turned around and Erza saw that the scar made it all the way to the other side along with numerous others. "Imagine a foe so powerful that everything you did to try and stop them it was beyond useless, to feel like you would die if you lowered your sword, you'd die if you didn't follow your instincts, every turn, every slash of your blade, every breath you took could bring about your own death." Ichigo looked away and continued. "Imagine one of my Getsuga Tensho in Bankai but stronger directed at one object... that's how I got this scar."

"Is... is that what your nightmares are about?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"No." Ichigo told her with a chuckle. "You see the one who gave me this scar wasn't even the strongest among those that were my enemies." This news shook Erza to the core. "He was ranked fourth among them, then there were three others that kept them in line and one of those three are the ones my nightmares originate around." Ichigo told her with a solemn look on his face.

"We should get some more rest and head back to the guild in the morning." Ichigo nodded his head.

"I wonder if the guild is still standing." Ichigo questioned as both he and Erza laid down on opposite sides of the fire.

"It better be or there will be hell to pay." Erza growled and Ichigo chuckled to himself.

"_She reminds me a bit of both Kenpachi and Byakuya."_Ichigo thought to himself as he closed his eyes and began to drift off into a nightmare-less sleep for once in a whole year.

X-X

Ichigo yawned as the two got into Magnolia and started to head towards the guild that they could see off in the distance. From it's appearance it was still standing but you never know with Fairy Tail, it was a guild filled with wizards. Both walked up to the guild and heard the usual ruckus inside before Erza pushed open the doors and the guild went deathly quiet.

"Where's Ichigo? Is he alive?" A wizard questioned.

"He was a brave soul that one, I will miss the boy." Another answered before Ichigo walked up next to Erza shocking everyone even more.

"He's alive!" Ichigo and Erza both sweat dropped as the guild turned into a party people congratulating Ichigo for surviving ten days with Erza. Mira must have told them about their training and them getting the wrong idea of Erza training Ichigo when in fact it was the other way around.

"So how did it go?" Gray questioned walking up to Ichigo as Erza walked away into the guild. "I understand that you were training Erza, unlike these morons who think that Erza was training you."

"It was alright." Ichigo shrugged. "She got better."

"Better? Man Natsu is going to flip when he hears. He's been trying to beat Erza in a fight ever since he first joined the guild."

"You mean Natsu didn't know about the training?" Ichigo asked confused while Gray shook his head.

"Nope, ever since Lisanna and him got together they have been going on missions together like an old married couple." Gray said disgusted. "Hell he hasn't even started a fight since they got together."

"Wait Lisanna and Natsu got together?" Ichigo asked still confused. "Didn't know the two liked one another like that."

"Eh, Lisanna's all ways had a crush on the idiot." Gray explained. "But since Natsu is so dense it took Lisanna to stand in the middle of the guild and shout it out, you should have seen the look one everyone's face." Gray chuckled.

"Your face was much the same." Elfman said walking up to them. "Natsu better be a real man and take care of my sister!"

"That idiot couldn't be a man if he had all the bits down stairs." Gray smirked as he placed his hands on his hips before Ichigo face palmed.

"Gray clothes!" Cana shouted making Gray look down.

"Gah! What the hell!" He shouted before running around the guild searching for his clothes, leaving Ichigo with Elfman.

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced." Elfman said holding out a hand to Ichigo. "You were there the night that I lost control." Ichigo took his hand in his own and nodded his head.

"Yeah, sorry about your injuries."

"You saved us, you may not know it or feel like it but you did. Or at least you saved Lisanna from me. Mira told me what happened. I just wanted to say thank you." Ichigo nodded his head and Elfman bid Ichigo goodbye before walking away leaving Ichigo standing alone in the guild before he walked over to the request board.

"_Should probably start looking for work, so I can buy a place of my own and stop paying for nights at that inn." _Ichigo thought to himself before looking down at his attire. _"Maybe I should go and get changed, I did buy new clothes after all."_Ichigo pulled a request from the board before it was snatched from his hand and pinned back to the board and he looked over his shoulder to see Erza standing there. "What are you doing?" Ichigo questioned.

"Before you go on a job, I want you to come and talk to the Master with me."

"The old man? About what?" Ichigo asked as he followed Erza through the guild.

"About your promotion to S-class." She told him before she knocked on the guild masters door before they were beckoned to come inside. Makarov sat behind his desk with piles of paperwork on his desk with a quill in his hand as he signed page after page.

"What can I do for you?" Makarov asked as he looked up to Ichigo and Erza. "Oh you two are back, how was your training Erza?"

"Intense." Erza simply told him and he nodded his head. "I have a request master."

"Oh? What would that be Erza?" Makarov asked placing the quill down and giving them his undivided attention.

"I would like you to promote Ichigo to S-class." Makarov's eyes shot wide open in shock. There was an awkward silence and Ichigo scratched the back of his head not knowing what was actually going on.

"You know our procedure for our promotion to the level of S-class Erza." Makarov told her. "Could this not be brought up next year when we take the exams again?"

"Master, you know as I do that Ichigo is to much of a green horn to be chosen next year for the exams. For ten days without sleep without breaks Ichigo held me off and I was on the retreat for most of the time." She reached into a pouch on her back and pulled out the bucket hat she brought for Ichigo and threw it on Makarov's desk. "This was the test Ichigo gave me. I had to knock it off his head."

"Looks like you did it." Makarov said eyeing the cut on the hat but was surprised when Erza shook his head.

"I was only able to cut it." She admitted. "That was on the first day, he wasn't going full strength and all I could do was cut it once. It took my all to just do that." Makarov was quiet for a moment before he looked to Erza and then to Ichigo.

"Ichigo I can not promote you just because you have shown the strength to become one." Ichigo shrugged not really caring. "Erza you also know this." Erza nodded her head and Makarov turned back to Ichigo. "Usually we have the S-class exams, this years has already passed with no new s-class Wizards, so you would have to wait until next year and Erza was correct in saying that you are two new to the guild to be nominated for the exams so soon. How ever this is the first time that I have had an S-class come to me with such a request."

"So does that mean?" Erza asked.

"I will take it into consideration. For now I want you to take Ichigo on an S-class quest. Show him how dangerous and difficult such a request can be." Makarov told her and she nodded her head. "I will decided upon your report of how he went on the request."

"Of course Master." Erza said with a smile.

"What about you Ichigo, do you have anything to say?" Makarov asked.

"Uh... well... no not really." Ichigo said. "I don't get what's the difference between S-class and being a normal Wizard apart from strength, but when I go on this request I'll probably get a clue as to what it's all about." Ichigo shrugged and Makarov chuckled.

"That you will my boy, take a few days to rest up before you pick a job." Makarov told them. "Get some rest, the both of you look like you could use it."

"Thank you Master." Erza turned and walked out of the office and Ichigo rose his hand up in a farewell gesture.

"Ichigo, hold back just a second." Makarov called to him and Ichigo turned. "Close the door." Ichigo nodded and closed the door and walked back over to the Makarov's desk. "How was Erza over the course of your training?"

"Determined." Ichigo told him and Makarov nodded his head and sighed. "Something I should know old man?"

"It would be best if Erza herself told you about... that." Makarov told him. "Just when your out there on requests together, keep an eye on her. She tends to go further then she has too."

"Will do." Makarov nodded his head with a smile.

"Thank you, that's all. Now go get some rest." Ichigo nodded his head and left the office and headed towards the exit of the guild before he was stopped.

"Give her hell Ichigo?" Mira asked with a smirk.

"Something like that." Ichigo told her.

"Where are you going now?" Mira asked falling in beside him and they walked out of the guild together.

"Back to the inn to get some rest, I'm going on a S-class request with Erza in a few days."

"You are?" Mira asked in shock. "Why? I thought that Master didn't allow people other then S-class Wizards to go on them."

"Erza recommended me for promotion." Ichigo told her surprising her even more. "So the old man told me to go on a S-class job with her to see how I handle myself. We're going in a few days so we can get enough rest."

"Wow, I have never heard of someone recommending another person for a S-class promotion." Mira said. "You really must have put Erza through hell."

"Ten days of non stop fighting does that to a person." Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"I guess it does... wait what? Ten days?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"No breaks, nothing just ten days and nights of training without stopping. That's what we did. She said she wanted the exact training I got and she got a version of it without the excruciating pain of awakening Soul magic." Ichigo explained and she just walked next to him in awe, she was surprised that he was still able to stand after such training. Soon enough the two stood infront of the inn where Ichigo was staying.

"Hey Ichigo." Mira said turning to face the orange haired teenager who looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"After you get back from the S-class job, take a job with me alright?" She asked with a light blush.

"Yeah sure thing." Ichigo smiled. "Lets try and get the full reward this time." Mira chuckled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure thing." She laughed as she turned and started to walk away with a wave. _"Well Lisanna I did what you asked and made a move, sure it's not a bold move like you did with Natsu but it's a move none the less."_ She smiled to herself as she walked home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ichigo I have our job." Erza said walking over to Ichigo who had just walked into the guild before a flier was thrust into his face stamped with a large red S on it. "What's with the get up?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow looking down at his clothes. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing let's go, we have already been assigned to the job from the master so let's move." Ichigo shrugged and turned around following Erza out of the guild and towards the train station. As the two stepped onto the train and found their seats, Erza handed Ichigo the flier and he read it.

"Cave entrance opened and monsters are spilling out?" Ichigo read out loud. "Please find a way to force the monsters back or eliminate them."

"It came in just this morning." Erza told him. "Master saw fit for us to deal with the problem as soon as possible." Ichigo shrugged. "Are you not excited to be going on an S-class job?"

"Should I be?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. "How is it different from going on a normal job?"

"It's different! It's harder it requires delicate handling, at any moment one of our lives or one of the requesters lives could end! It's all but certain death!"

"How is that any different from just living?" Ichigo asked her. "This train could randomly blow up and we would be none the wiser, we could step off the train and be killed by a murderer." Ichigo shrugged. "If your going to tell me an S-class job is different from anything else I'm not going to believe you until I see it for myself." Erza grit her teeth and stayed quiet. "Speaking of which why the hell did you put me up for a promotion anyway?"

"I believe that you would be capable of being an S-class Wizard." Erza told him looking out the window. "All Wizards are strong in their own right and S-Class Wizards of guilds are the selected few that have honed their skills to there ultimate capabilities and have become as strong as they can."

"Everyone gets stronger, there is no halt in power or limit to how strong they can be." Erza looked back at Ichigo to see him staring out the window. "If there's someone you can't defeat you get stronger to overcome that person and win. You don't fight because you want to win, you fight because you have to win."

"I keep forgetting that you have had a lot of battle experience in your time." Erza smiled lightly. "Tell me about where you came from. Mira never told us." Erza said before she watched Ichigo's eyes fill with sorrow.

"Sorry... I don't want to talk about that." Ichigo said quietly and Erza nodded her head knowing all to well how one felt about not wanting to talk about where they came from. The train after an hour of travelling came into a small station and both Ichigo and Erza stood up and walked off the train and into what seemed to be a ghost town. Most of the town's citizens had been evacuated by the military already.

"Be ready for anything." Erza said re-quipping a sword and Ichigo nodded as he reached for Zangetsu resting his hand on the hilt leaving it on his back. Erza led them down the streets of the town towards the mines entrance. The employer had said they would meet them here on the flier. The two were quiet as they made there way through the town and when they finally came to the mines entrance they saw a man standing to the side behind a boulder. As soon as he saw them he waved over to them. "You are the job requester?"

"Yes, I'm so glad you have come so soon. What guild do you hail from?" The man questioned.

"Fairy Tail." Erza told him. "You understand that your request was put up to S-class for the nature of the task at hand?" The man nodded furiously. "You also know that the reward is ten million jewels no matter the damages we cause."

"Ah so that's an S-class. I could get use to them." Ichigo grinned remembering the last job he had gone on with Mira, the only reason they hadn't got the full pay was because they had destroyed so much.

"Yes I understand please just make sure the mine is cleared!" The man pleaded.

"Alright, I would ask that you retreat to the military camp. We will find you when we have finished." The man nodded his head before running off. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back and the two stood in front of the entrance.

"How did you want to do this? Since you're in charge." He smirked.

"This is a test of your enrolment to S-class. You are the one in charge now." Ichigo sighed thinking that was going to be her answer.

"Do we have a map of the mine or something?" Ichigo questioned only for Erza to shake her head. "Damn we might get lost. Alright I got a plan." Erza raised an eyebrow before her eyes went wide as Ichigo disappeared. She looked around wandering where he had went before the mountain erupted and a wave of blue Reiatsu sliced it's way out a massive force of wind pushing at her making her cover her face with her arms. There were howls of the beasts inside before they started to diminish one by one. It was hours later when Erza grit her teeth as she saw Ichigo simply walking out of the mine shaft, Zangetsu sheathed on his back.

"Ichigo!" She growled out as he made his way out of the mine.

"Well... that was certainly easier then I expected. There was only like a hundred of them." He sighed. "I was expecting more. They didn't even put up a challenge."

"You destroyed apart of the mine didn't you." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey... they started to gang up on me. I just sent a Getsuga to show them I meant business. It just was stronger then I expected." He shrugged. "So is that it?" Erza growled underneath her breath before sighing.

"Yes that is all. We should find the employer." Ichigo nodded his head before looking off into the distance.

"Say which way is the military camp anyway?" Ichigo asked making Erza think for a second.

"To the east, about a five hour walk." She said already turning to walk in the direction.

"Well... that would take to long." Ichigo said walking over to her before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder much to her surprise. "This will be much quicker."

"Let me down! What do you think you're doing! Ichigo let me down rig-!" Her vision turned into a blur before her feet touched the ground and she swayed on her feet. She gripped her head to get her barrings and as she went to yell at Ichigo once more she saw that they were in the military camp. She looked at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Told you I was faster then you." He grinned at her before she punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for!" He shouted at her.

"Do not pick me up like that again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever." He sighed. "Now where would we find our employer?" He asked. The two began to look for the man that had hired them for the job. When they had finally found him it was just passing sunset leaving the sky in an orange hue.

"Oh you made it back! I'm so glad, has the job been completed?" The man asked jumping from his chair.

"Very much so."

"Yeah the whole afternoon was spent looking for you." Ichigo mumbled only to be elbowed in the stomach by Erza.

"The job has been completed. However. Your mine has been somewhat damaged in the process."

"No need to worry about that! I'm just glad my workers will finally be able to get back to work. It was dangerous for them to go to work under such conditions. It is a very prospering mine. I remember back when I was just a small child and my father showed it to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I have this kink in the back of my neck and I wouldn't mind resting it. So can we move this along please?" Ichigo asked only to be hit in the stomach again by Erza. "Would you stop doing that!" Erza just huffed before turning back to the man.

"If we may accept our reward we would be grateful. We wish to return to our guild as soon as possible."

"Of course, of course!" The man cheered reaching into he bag before pulling out a suitcase. Here you are my dear. Ten million jewels." Erza bowed her head as she took the handle and flicking the case open. She nodded her head and closed the case once more.

"If you ever require assistance with such important matters, please don't hesitate to contact Fairy Tail again."

"Oh I will, I will!" The man bowed. The two began to walk away from the man.

"Now which way is it to the train station?" Erza questioned looking around.

"I can get us there faster." Ichigo told her folding his arms behind his head as they walked.

"I understand that but I will not put up with that feeling of being carried again. Understand?"

"Tch, that only happens the first couple of times. You get used to it after a while." Ichigo defended. "Plus I bet we could make it back to Fairy Tail in about an hour."

"I said no Ichigo. We will take the train and that is that." Ichigo sighed before nodding and walking with Erza back to the train station.

X-X

"Why did that take so long!" Ichigo groaned as they stepped of the train. "If you didn't beat that damn ticket man on the train we would have gotten here so much sooner! Then you had to pay a fifty thousand dollar fine for punching an official! What is wrong with you!?" Erza just ignored him and continued to walk towards Fairy Tail making Ichigo sigh. They walked up the hill towards Fairy Tail, both Ichigo and Erza were irritated by the way windows were broken, the doors that Erza had fixed were broken and there was another guild fight going on.

"They just don't know when to stop do they." Erza growled out. Ichigo just watched as Erza marched into the guild hall and listened as screams of bloody murder followed. Ichigo sighed as he just stood looking back at the guild. Why did they think that when ever Erza left they could just immediately start to fight? Ichigo was about to walk into the guild before he saw Levy sneak out of the guild and away from the horror's that were going on inside. When she got out she breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk before she saw Ichigo.

"Uh hey." Ichigo said awkwardly. He hadn't really spoken with anyone other then Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gray and Makarov with the occasional talk with Elfman here and there. He could only put up with so much talk of manliness.

"Your Ichigo right?" She asked. "Did you just get back from your job with Erza? It was an S-class right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo told her noticing a book in her hand. "You read do you?" Levy nodded her head eagerly.

"Yeah, I have script magic. It helps to know a lot of words so I read a lot." She told him. "Do you know what script magic is?" She asked seeing his confused expression.

"Ah no can't say I do. Sorry." He told her making her wave it off.

"It's alright. I'm just able to make words and they turn into what they are. So if I write fire the words of that word are fire." She told him and he nodded. "Do you read Ichigo?"

"Ah... I haven't red any books from Fiore before." He told her. "I use to read a lot a few years ago."

"Oh that's too bad. Fiore has some really good books. I could lend you some if you want." She told him.

"Yeah that wouldn't be too bad." Ichigo said before a crash came from inside and a geyser of ice ripped through the roof of the guild making Ichigo sigh. "Mind if I come and borrow a book now? I think this might go on for a while." Levy smiled and nodded her head and Ichigo followed her to the Fairy Tail's Girl dorms known as Fairy Hills. Inside the guild was like a war zone. People were unconscious on the floor while others were in fighting stances, Magic circles were everywhere as everyone readied there attacks.

"Fire Dragons' Iron fist!" Natsu roared as he charged at Gray only to be kicked in the side of the head by a heeled black boot, curtsy of Mirajane.

"Come on Natsu!" She laughed. "You will never get to S-class like that!" She continued to laugh before everyone stopped and looked at the door to see a very pissed off red head. "Oh she's back." Mira sighed. "Hey where is Ichigo? I'm meant to go on a job with him."

"What is going on in here!" Erza ordered. "I'm not even gone for a full day and you turn this place into a war zone!"

"Mira that hurt!" Natsu whined. "I was just about to kick Gray's ass!" He pouted as he got back on his feet.

"Got to be ready for anything when you become S-class Natsu." Mira winked at him. "Speaking of S-class where is Ichigo?" She asked turning back to the woman consumed by fury.

"Answer my question Mirajane!" Erza shouted.

"Answer mine!" Mira shouted back. It was mere moments before the guild was in another uproar, this time mostly because everyone was trying to get away from the two S-class woman fighting. Gray and Natsu were the only one's stupid enough to actually get in the way of the two woman fighting. When everyone had either become unconscious or had calmed down the inside of the guild was torn up with a large geyser of ice in the centre of the guild shooting through the roof thanks to Gray. Mira and Erza were both breathing heavy on both sides of the room, just because Erza had training with Ichigo didn't mean she was going to go full strength against Mira or a fellow guild member. It would be too much. The guild door was blocked by the sun and everyone looked wide eyed at the door.

"It's Laxus, he hasn't been back in months."

"Along with the thunder god tribe." Another whispered.

"Tch." Laxus huffed. "You kids still playing around." He said walking forward. "Bunch of losers." He said heading for the stairs, the remainder of the thunder god tribe finding a seat.

"Laxus!" Natsu roared. "Fight me!" He continued to shout his fists covered in fire heading straight for Laxus before he was hit with a bolt of lighting.

"Please, you're not even ready to become S-class." Laxus grinned. "Make it up these stairs then come find me. Trash." Natsu groaned on the ground pushing himself up. Both Erza and Mira looked on with narrowed eyes. "What you to wimps got a problem with me? I can't remember you two ever beating me. There is no one in the guild strong enough to beat me!"

"Want to make a bet?" A voice asked from the door. Everyone turned to look to see Ichigo a book open in his hand and was simply reading the pages Levy hiding behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus asked. "Tch, doesn't matter. You're some green horn that wants to fight me? Look what I did to Natsu. Like you could even beat him carrot top." Ichigo's eye twitched as he snapped the book shut and handed it to Levy.

"I bet you five million jewels." Ichigo said making the others gasp. "I can hand your ass to you on a silver platter." A massive grin came over Laxus's face.

"Your on."


	11. Chapter 11

Mira and Erza stood on the sidelines. Next to Erza was Gray and Natsu who were eager to see what was going to happen. Laxus was the self proclaimed strongest in all of Fairy Tail... and for good reason. No one they knew had ever beaten Laxus in a fight. Levy was standing near Erza, with the book she had lent Ichigo. She never expected that the teen who had been reading poetry would have made a bet with Laxus to say he would beat him and for five million jewels! She just determined Ichigo had two sides. One that read poetry and the other that enjoyed fighting. She looked at the pink book in her hands and smiled. She remembered a lot of the verses in the book of _Loveless. _When Ichigo had picked it up from the shelf she didn't expect him to like it but he was engrossed in it. It showed a side of Ichigo that the other's probably didn't even know existed.

"Five million is the bet." Laxus grinned his large coat falling to the ground and landing at his feet with a thud leaving him in a dark purple button up shirt. "You sure you got that type of cash little man?" Ichigo just glanced over to Erza who nodded her head and walked out into the street in front of Fairy Tail and opened the case showing it to Laxus who grinned.

"One more thing." Ichigo stated pulling Zangetsu off his back, the bandages falling from the blade as he held it on his shoulder. "Let's make this a little more interesting." Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Let's say... if the match is over in... five minutes? Yeah five minutes. The loser pays for all repair costs along with paying the five million owed." Ichigo told him.

"You sure like to raise the stakes don't you?" Laxus chuckled. "Fine then!" His shirt blew off as he was covered in lighting. "Let's start then!"

"Bankai." Erza's eyes shot wide open as everyone covered there faces with their arms as the tremendous power of Ichigo's Bankai pressed down on them. When they looked back to Ichigo, gone was the cleaver he had, replaced with the black blade of Tensa Zangetsu. "I'm not holding back." Ichigo told him bringing his hand to his face making Erza's eyes open once more, she had only seen his mask once... but it rose fear in her. "I win that five million I can buy a decent house... probably." He shrugged. Laxus grit his teeth as Ichigo pulled his hand down, black Reiatsu flowing from his finger tips, covering his face before revealing his hollow mask to everyone. _**"I won't even have time to..."**_ Laxus burst into a fountain of blood before he fell to his knees and then to the pavement his face colliding with a thud, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Ichigo appeared behind him. _**"Learn your **_name." Ichigo said as the mask on his face disappeared. Everyone stood in shock. Laxus lay on the ground in a pool of blood. Ichigo had released his Bankai and placed the cleaver on his back. "He should be fine." Ichigo told them. "I didn't hit anything vital, he will just have some blood loss."

"All... all that time." Erza stuttered out as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Ten days you trained me and yet... you were holding back still." She said and Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't face me with my mask on Erza." Ichigo told her. "Other then that I wasn't holding back, you really pushed me at the end." Erza looked down at her feet. After Ichigo's training she still didn't know if she would have won against Laxus, sure she had gotten stronger but Laxus was the Master's grandson and hell of a Wizard. What Ichigo just did seemed impossible for a lot of the members of Fairy Tail. Yet he defeated Laxus in less then forty five seconds. It was just unheard of. The thoughts of Ichigo fighting Gildarts came to mind before she shook her head. They would destroy a city.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt someone's hand on her head and she looked up to see Ichigo smiling down at her. "Don't worry about it Erza. Remember what I said. No one stops getting stronger. If you can't beat me. Get stronger so you can beat me. Don't defeat me because you want to. Defeat me cause you have to." He told her and she smiled up at him and nodded.

Mira watched as Ichigo and Erza talked, she couldn't help but feel the pull of jealousy at how Erza looked up to him with what seemed to be admiration. Didn't Erza already know that Mira had a thing for Ichigo? Or was she just getting in the way because they were rivals... or was it something else? Was it possible the scarlet knight also... no! She shook her head. Erza didn't think of anyone like that, she had never gotten close to a member of the opposite sex. The men in her life she was closest with was Natsu and Gray... and they were Natsu and Gray. There was no way she would pursue Ichigo.

She simply stood still not wanting to interrupt the student teacher talk... it was funny. Erza was older then him yet he was her teacher. She bit back a retort that would insult Erza before she felt Levy standing next to her holding a pink book. If she remembered correctly it was the same book Ichigo had been reading when he had walked into the guild.

"Levy... what's that book?" She asked kindly making the girl next to her squeak as the Demon Mirajane spoke to her.

"Ah... it's a book I was letting Ichigo borrow." Levy told her, stuttering somewhat from being spoken to by the Demon of Fairy Tail. "It doesn't really seem his style but he was really into reading it. He asked me to hold it while he fought with Laxus." Mira thought for a moment before an idea struck her. If she was able to see what type of literature Ichigo was interested in she would be a step ahead of anyone else that may be trying to seduce Ichigo. She grinned evilly making Levy take a step back.

"Levy may I have a look?" Mira asked and Levy squeaked again before holding the book out to her.

"Just make sure Ichigo gets it ok?" Mira nodded her head and watched as Levy walked away in quite a rush making her sigh.

"Maybe I should be nicer to some of the younger members." She said. "Eh maybe later." She said opening the book that was titled _Loveless._ She opened the pink book to the first page and read to herself.

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end.  
The goddess descends from the sky.  
Wings of light and dark spread afar.  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._

Her eyes were wide as she looked at the page. It was a poem... Ichigo read poetry? Honestly Mira was surprised as she looked up to Ichigo who was shouting at Natsu who was trying to get him to fight him. If it was even possible... Mira felt more attracted to Ichigo. She didn't know that he had such a gentle side. She smiled as Ichigo sighed before punching Natsu in the stomach making the Dragon Slayer fall to the ground holding his gut as a Naked Gray roared in laughter only to be punched in the stomach by Ichigo telling him to put some damn clothes on.

The crowd started to fade after the thunder god tribe had taken Laxus into the infirmary after Fried had given Ichigo his winnings. So with Ten million jewels... Ichigo was lost on what to do. As Ichigo set the case he and Erza had got from the S-class job on the table after he had given the case of five million to Erza... it was more simple like this other wise they would have had to count out five million. That would have taken ages.

After several moments of nothing, just sitting and relaxing Mira placed _Loveless_ on the case full of money and sat down with a smile.

"Levy asked me to give you this." She told him. "I never knew you were into poetry Ichigo."

"Ah well it's something I use to read as a time consumer." Ichigo told her. "Don't think I wrote it or anything." He told her making her chuckle.

"I didn't even occur to me Ichigo." She told him. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day? Oh how did the mission go?"

"It was boring." He sighed. "Had to clear a mine full of monsters. Got paid in full though." He grinned. "If that's what I means to be S-class I'm all for it." He told her making her laugh. "I mean if we don't have to worry about damaging anything I think I should be fine."

"Not all S-class jobs are like that though Ichigo. Most of the high ranked missions are and the occasional low ranked S-class but those are mostly because of desperation on the employers part or they are just filthy rich and don't care too much about the damages." Ichigo nodded his head as he leaned back in his chair picking up_ Loveless_ and flicking it open. "Hey Ichigo." Ichigo looked up from the pages of the book with a raised eyebrow. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure." Ichigo smiled closing the book shut with a slight clap of the pages coming together. "Just let me put this case somewhere safe." Ichigo told her and she nodded as the two left the guild hall not knowing of the watching eyes of Erza. She didn't know why but when she saw her best friend/rival with her teacher... she felt a twinge of anger. She didn't even know why. As they left she turned back to the cheesecake that was in front of her. Instead of eating it she simply used her fork to play with the icing. Her thoughts on one orange haired Soul Reaper.

X-X

Ichigo yawned as he rolled over and sat up in the hotel bed. Today was the day he would go house hunting. He was going to buy his first house. It was kind of a weird thing to say, sure he was seventeen now but he didn't know anyone his age that owned there own house. Let alone had the money to buy their own. As he finished getting dressed and placed _Loveless _in a small puch that rested at his waist he began to pack all his belongings up. He would come back and get them after he found a house. He picked up the case and headed for the door. As he opened it Erza was standing there about to knock.

"Good morning Ichigo." Erza greeted as she lowered her hand from where she was going to knock.

"Ah morning." Ichigo greeted her in return. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was wandering what you had planned for the day." She told him. "I would like to spend it with you, if you wouldn't mind."

"I was actually going to look for a house." Ichigo told her. "I need to get my own place instead of staying at the inn." She nodded her head as she rose a hand to her chin in thought. "Something the matter?"

"No, I was thinking you may have been able to purchase a place at Fairy hills but it's an all girls dormitory so that wouldn't be suitable." She told him.

"_Ya think!?"_ Ichigo thought with a slight sweat drop. "You wouldn't know where I could find a real estate agent do you?" Erza nodded her head.

"Very well, I shall help you find a house suitable enough to live in." Ichigo nodded his head as he closed the door behind him and locked it before both of them walked down the stairs only to see Mirajane walking into the inn.

"Yo, morning Mira." Ichigo said raising his hand and got a smile in reply before she turned to Erza.

"What are you doing here?" Mira snapped at the red head.

"I was going to spend the day with Ichigo." Erza replied with a slight smirk. "So you should go and do something... away." Mira's eyebrow twitched as she glared at Erza.

"Ichigo you wouldn't mind if I come along? Would you?" She questioned.

"No... I guess not." Ichigo told her as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean it's probably better to get more then one opinion on a house right?"

"House?" Mira questioned and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm going to find a house to buy." He told her. "So I can get out of this inn."

"_I can get him a house close to mine! Then I can visit him everyday! We can walk home and to the guild with one another. This is going to be perfect!"_ Mira grinned happily. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going." Mira cheered, both Erza and Ichigo surprised at the sudden change in her attitude.

"_What's up with her?"_ Ichigo thought.

"_She's planning something... I just know it."_ Was Erza's thoughts. Half of the morning was going over boring paper work with the real estate agent. Most of which originated by how much money Ichigo was willing to spend on a house. So when they had finally gotten out of the office and had begun to look at houses, it was a much needed relief. After finding out that all the houses around Mira's own house were currently occupied her mood had lessened greatly and she had started to annoy Erza to cheer herself up. As the three Wizards and one housing agent stood outside of what looked to be a nice looking house Ichigo rose an eyebrow at him.

"This is the house that every Wizard could want." The man said. "Not only does it have six guest rooms, it has three bathrooms, a large living area along with numerous other's. Not only that it comes fully furnished!"

"What the hell am I going to do with six guest rooms?" Ichigo asked confused. "It's not like I have that many friends."

"That can change Ichigo." Erza smiled. "The more you travel Fiore, the more friends you make. It would seem the most appropriate time to actually buy this house since it is only six million jewels." Ichigo sighed.

"Can I at least look inside before I make a decision?"

"Yeah Erza, let him have a look stop being so pushy." Mira grinned as she walked past both Erza and Ichigo following the housing agent inside only to stop and look at the interior with wide eyes, her mouth slacked. "You should really get this house Ichigo." Mira told him looking over her shoulder.

"Now who's being pushy?" Erza smirked as both Ichigo and Erza walked inside. From the large door showed how luxurious this place actually was the entire house had marble tiles. In the centre of the hall was a grand staircase leading up to the second floor with a red carpet down it's steps. To the left was an open kitchen with an attached dining room, on the right side were two of the guest rooms along with a joining bathroom. Behind the stair case was the living room, it had two, three seated leather couches a coffee table and a grand fire place. Windows covered the walls lighting the room with natural light. The three Wizards stood in shock at just how prestigious this place was.

"Adjoining to the living room is a private study for the owner of the house, it has it's own Library and desk." The housing agent told them. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?" He questioned and got three nods. He led them around the house showing them the kitchen the down stairs bedroom and the study before taking them up stairs. He showed them the guest rooms before he came to the main bedroom. It was huge! In the centre of the back wall was the biggest bed any of them had ever seen, to the left was a large window leading out onto a balcony. There was a desk, a walk in wardrobe that Ichigo thought would more then likely fit a car inside along with an on-sweet bathroom as well that looked more like a hot spring then anything.

"This place is amazing." Erza said looking around. "I could fit at least ten sets of armour in here!" She said looking in the wardrobe.

"Your not moving in!" Ichigo shouted at her before he heard laughing and looked over to Mira who was rolling around in the bed.

"It's so soft and comfy!" Mira squealed in delight.

"Stop making yourself so familiar with everything!" Ichigo shouted again. The housing agent laughed a little before leading Ichigo over to the balcony that looked over the yard out the back.

"You have three acres of land, to do with what you want. It's all fenced off." He told Ichigo who looked out over the yard. "So what do you think?" Ichigo looked back in to the room to see Mira with a vase over her head getting ready to throw it at Erza who was getting ready to throw a chair and he sighed... he was going to have to make a decision before those two burnt the house down and he would have to buy what was left. He ran a hand through his hair before looking back at the housing agent.

"I'll take it."


	12. Chapter 12

The guilds parties were nothing compared to Ichigo's home warming party. Usually Fairy Tail had parties for the simple matters such as... Natsu destroying less buildings then what he destroyed on his last mission, or how long it would take Gray to notice how long he was naked for or how long he could actually stay clothed. Simple non party related matters that they had parties for.

So when Ichigo agreed to Mira's idea for a 'small' house warming party... things got out of hand... quickly. Not had the only Guild shown up... but so had a lot of the towns people. Ichigo was just glad that they had kept to the three acres of land and not the house itself. He would have been pissed if they destroyed it on the first day he got it. He was just glad that everyone that had come had gone respectively back to their own homes... or at least away from Ichigo's house.

As Ichigo walked from the bathroom a hand towel around his neck with a towel wrapped around his waist he headed down the stairs into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and enjoyed the cold air that came over his skin.

"Morning Ichigo." He heard from behind him.

"Morning Mira." Ichigo said with a wave over his shoulder not even bothering to turn to acknowledge her before... "Wait..." Ichigo continued as he turned around to see Mira smiling with a cup of coffee in her hand and one of his button up shirts on. Ichigo's jaw dropped at the sight, sure he had taken into consideration that Mira was a very beautiful woman but to see her in what seemed to be only one article of clothing with a messy head of hair from what looked to be just shaken up with her hand to get the bed hair away... Ichigo couldn't speak. She was even more attractive, if that was possible as she was now. "Ah... what are you doing here... dressed like that?"

"I slept in one of your guest rooms last night." She told him as she sipped her coffee. "You leant me one of your shirts... you probably don't remember... since Cana once again challenged you to a drinking game." Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand down his face in annoyance... he swore he would never drink again and yet here he was... at least he didn't have that bad of a hangover this time, just a mild head ache. "So what do you have planned for the day Ichigo?" Mira questioned as she walked up the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down resting her coffee on the table top as Ichigo continued to look for food.

"Thought I might relax for the day." Ichigo admitted with a shrug. "I haven't had that much time to relax since I joined the guild." Mira chuckled at that and nodded her head.

"Yeah we can be pretty full on at times." She told him. "So, do you like Fairy Tail? I know that under your circumstances things didn't go as you had planned." Ichigo stopped doing what he was doing for a moment before continuing.

"I remember you were there the night I came here weren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, just over a year ago now." Mira said quietly wrapping her arms around herself and looking away. "I'll never forget that night." Mira told him. "You know... you mistook me for someone when you... had transformed." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to look at Mira. "I always wondered who it was... you were trying to save."

"Orihime." Ichigo simply said and a twinge of pain and jealously struck Mira. "She was a friend... caught up in the war... something she should never have been apart of." Ichigo told her and she could see that Ichigo's fists were clenched. "I went to Hueco Mundo to bring her back... to fight the Espada like Ulquiorra. I never meant to lose control... I thought I could go there fight my way through and bring her back to Tatsuki. But I couldn't do it." A hand rested on Ichigo's shoulder and he turned to look at Mira who had a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about your friends and that there is a possibility that you will never see them again." Ichigo looked away before a hand brought his eyes back to her face. "But remember Ichigo, no matter how far you stray no matter how lonely you feel. Fairy Tail is a place to call home." With that Mira wrapped her arms around him like she did over a year ago when she had seen him in the street. Ichigo smiled lightly before wrapping his arms around her. Unlike last time this wasn't awkward, it was one friend comforting another.

"Thanks Mira." Ichigo said softly and Mira pulled back a little her arms still around his waist and stared up into his brown eyes while he stared down into her blue eyes. Both were silent as they looked at one another, thoughts of everything Mira had told Lisanna over the years about if she was ever in this situation with Natsu passed through her head all at once and before Mira knew what was happening she had already gone up on her tip toes and had started to close her eyes. The last thing she saw before her eyes fully closed was Ichigo leaning forward.

Her heart beat faster and faster until it stopped dead when she felt his lips on her own. She moaned as her mouth parted and she let her tongue slip from it's confines and trailed along Ichigo's lip. Ichigo's mouth parted and Mira took the initiative probing his mouth with her tongue and when Ichigo got the hang of things Mira could only moan in pleasure as their tongue's fought for dominance over one another. Mira gripped a fist full of Ichigo's long hair and wrapped her other arm around his neck pulling him further down into the kiss as she arched her back into him further.

Ichigo's left had was placed on just below her rear on her thigh while the right was cradling her back. Mira felt her leg being pulled up and gasped as she felt the towel Ichigo had around his waist rub against her thigh. Mira pulled back from the kiss and looked up into Ichigo's eyes that were still closed and he had a small satisfied smirk on his face.

"Wow." Ichigo breathed out as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. "That was something else."

"Yeah." Mira smirked as she ran a hand down his toned chest. "That was my first Kiss Ichigo." She told him. "You better take responsibility." Before she knew it she was sitting on the bench behind Ichigo her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist and her lips were planted on Ichigo's once again. She could honestly say... she was in heavan. Both were pulled away as there was a furious banging on Ichigo's front door. Ichigo stopped kissing Mira much to her disappointment as she let out a whine of protest as Ichigo smiled at her.

"I'll be back." He told her. She nodded her head and sighed as she watched Ichigo walk to the front door. Ichigo opened the door to see a heavily panting Gray.

"Ichigo I need your help!" Gray said. "It's Erza! She took a job and news just came in that it's too dangerous even for an S-class Wizard! Master Makarov sent me to get you and bring Erza back!" Ichigo was wide eyed.

"Right, give me five minutes to get dressed!" Ichigo said already running for the stairs. Gray walked into the main room before noticing Mira peaking her head around the corner.

"Where is Ichigo going?" Mira asked.

"I need his help, Erza is in trouble and we need to bring her back." Gray told her. "It might be a good idea if you get dressed and come along... wait why are you wearing Ichigo's shirt?"

"Never mind that!" Mira shouted as she ran passed him and into one of the guest rooms that were on the bottom floor. Both Ichigo and Mira met at the stairs not minutes later both ready to go. "How do we fine Erza?" Mira asked.

"That's right we have no way of knowing where the request was sent to!" Gray cursed.

"Just wait a minute." Ichigo said. "Let me try something." Both Mira and Gray nodded as Ichigo closed his eyes and they noticed the air in the house was staring to swirl around him. When the room went dark they looked to one another with worried looks before the entire room was filled with ribbons. One was burning in fire but didn't look to be burning away, another was covered in ice, followed by several more that they could see as magic from the Wizards of Fairy Tail. Mira's and Gray's eyes went wide as Ichigo reached out and pulled an iron clad ribbon from out of no where. "Got ya!"

X-X

Erza was breathing heavy and down on one knee. She had taken the request thinking it was a simple S-class. She was wrong. It was a trap. This Wizard was powerful, extremely powerful and if what he said was true. She wasn't going to last much longer. This Wizards name was Shan, he was known about the world as the magic stealer. He stole the magic from Wizards all over the world and increased his own magic. He hadn't tried to steal her magic yet... but that was because she wasn't using her full magic. As soon as she noticed that it was a trap she tried to run only for Shan to hunt her down. She had no idea this request would have turned out like this.

"Oh dear little Titania." Shan smirked as he circled around her fallen form. "Won't you please stand up, I feel honoured to be knelt to by the Queen of the Fairy's but I'm but a simple thief. Please rise." Erza pushed herself up to her feet and glared at the white haired man. He wore a simple black vest with tribal markings in white and black pants with white sandals.

"You won't get away with this!" Erza growled at him trying to stay on her feet. "Fairy Tail will come!"

"Let them!" Shan snapped at her. "I won't be done until I have all the magic power of this world!" He shouted before a magic circled appeared before her and a burst of black light was sent hurtling at her. She tried to jump out of the way but couldn't and fell back to her knee. She watched as the black energy wave came roaring at her before it was batted away. Before her stood Ichigo, Mira and Gray were standing beside him.

"Gray, Help Erza." Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu. "I'll take care of this." Shan tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"Your a lot more powerful then her... or anyone I have ever met. I can just feel it... the power... the weight that falls on my shoulders as you stand before me." Shan grinned before he raised his hands up. "I was going to save this for one of the Ten Wizard Saints... but it seems you're even more powerful then that." Shan pushed his arms out to the side. "I don't need you to draw your magical power out. This will do it for me!" He roared as to black magic circles appeared on each side of him with another appearing in front of him.

As soon as the third magic circle appeared everyone felt it. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was rising at an alarming rate. Ichigo looked around, he tried to walk forward but couldn't move, nobody could before a black cloud of Reiatsu formed around him and he was standing in Bankai. The spiritual pressure just continued to rise.

"What are you doing!" Ichigo shouted as he felt the presence if his Hollow mask.

"Ichigo get out of there!" Erza shouted. "He steals peoples magic!" She shouted. Mira looked to Ichigo in fright before she saw the materialisation of the hollow mask form before breaking before reforming and breaking again.

"Ichigo!" Mira shouted.

"R**un!"** Ichigo shouted at them the mask now fully formed. "**Run away!"** But they couldn't nobody could move as Ichigo's power continued to rise and rise, even if they weren't captured by Shan's spell they wouldn't be able to move underneath the weight of Ichigo's power. When Ichigo's power came to a stand still the trees were being blown about in the wind caused by his power, nothing was calm everything was like a running tap turned on at full blast.

"Now! Your power is mine!" Shan roared. **"Forgotten Magic, Lost Magic, Forbidden Magic lend me your strength to take this magic!"** Shan roared as the three black magic circles all floated above his head and aimed themselves at Ichigo before another appeared above Shan's head. **"****Forgotten, Lost, Forbidden magic: Stealing art!"** Everyone stood silent as the three magic circles began to spin before each releasing a beam of black magic at Ichigo. When it hit... he screamed in pain. Everyone could feel his power lessening as each beam hit him. His screams never lessened though. Mira had tears running down her cheeks as she tried to get to him but was still under Shan's spell so couldn't move. Gray couldn't say anything as he watched Ichigo be hit with the three beams of light. Erza was wide eyed as she heard Ichigo scream in pain. For someone so strong to show pain like that... She couldn't believe it. When the three black beams stopped Ichigo fell to his knees they all heard the distinct sound of a chain rattling. They could no longer see Zangetsu. The Magic circle over Shan grew larger and larger.

"**Forgotten, Lost, Forbidden magic: Giving art!"** Shan called out before he was hit with a large white beam. As soon as it hit him... he was evaporated into dust... nobody but a Shinigami captain or stronger would have been able to control all that power. When the explosion died down and the dust settled Mira got to her feet and ran to Ichigo. As Ichigo fell back Mira caught him and looked at him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo can you hear me!" Mira shook Ichigo but only heard the sound of a chain. She looked down to his chest to see a chain only four links long with the fifth link broken. That was when she noticed something else, his clothes weren't the same as to when he got dressed this morning, they had been blown apart from the three beams that had hit him. He was now in a simple purple v-neck and brown pants. (**A/N not exactly sure what he was wearing before he went to Hueco Mundo)**. "Ichi-!" She was cut off as she was thrown half way across the field they were in. Everyone looked up to the figure standing over Ichigo before the figure coughed up blood.

"_**Damn you you fucking bastard!"**_ The figure roared before kicking Ichigo in the side.

"Hey!" Gray shouted getting to his feet. "Get out of here!" The figure looked up and it stopped Gray dead in his feet. The person looking straight back at him was almost an identical figure of Ichigo, his skin was pale white along with his hair and his eyes were black and yellow like when Ichigo wore his mask.

"_**Back up pretty boy!"**_ Hollow Ichigo snapped. **_"This has nothing to do with you! Get up you lazy bastard!"_** He roared kicking Ichigo in the side again. _**"Don't make me come in there and bring you out!"**_ He finished by coughing up more blood and falling to his hands and knees. Erza and Gray watched as Ichigo pushed himself up from the ground seeing the chain dangling from his chest. **_"Look at that! Now who said the dead don't walk again?"_** Ichigo's inner hollow said cracking a grin. _**"Now come over here so I can kick your ass!"**_

"What happened?" Ichigo asked through a horse voice.

"_**You lost everything! Zangetsu is gone!"**_ The Hollow roared. **_"I'm all that you have left and I'm going to fucking kill you!"_** He continued pushing himself from the dirt the black blood that was covering the lower part of his mouth making him look that much more deadly. Ichigo stared at his Hollow with wide eyes as his white counter part started to cough up even more blood. "_**Zangetsu sacrificed himself so that what the hell is left of me survived! He wanted me to give you the rest of my power! Why would I do that again when you would just fucking throw it away!"**_

"Everything is... gone." Ichigo said with wide eyes as his hollow walked towards him. "Everything." Ichigo thought back to what Mira had said that morning.

"_No matter how far you stray no matter how lonely you feel. Fairy Tail is a place to call home."_ Ichigo was lifted up by his Hollow who glared at him.

"_**It's time to die you fucking bastard!"**_ He growled as he went to run his hand through Ichigo's chest before it was stopped in Ichigo's grip.

"Not today you bastard." Ichigo growled. "Your just as weak as I am now, if not even more! Your going to do exactly what Zangetsu wanted you to do, if you don't I'll kill you! Got that!"

"_**That's all I needed to hear... King."**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone... Everyone... EVERYONE! Calm down! Geeze... it was like a war zone... against me in the last set of reviews... Geeze making Ichigo lose his Shinigami powers sure made a lot of you pissed! I think I may have lost a reader or two... that really sucks. I didn't think that something like that would make you guys stop reading. But if you do recall in chapter 19 of the story SOUL REAPERS FAIRY I did say that I was going to even out everyone's powers did I not? Ichigo will still be hell a strong... **

**X-Spoiler Alert!-X**

**ZANGETSU WILL BE BACK! Not for some time but Ichigo will once again regain his Shinigami powers if that makes any of you readers that stopped reading happy... if that makes any sense to any of you at all. Yes Ichigo's Hollow taught Ichigo Fullbring since Fullbring is basically Hollow powers... well that's how I think of it. If someone would like to correct me on this go ahead but I will still be using this as the origin of Fullbring for this story. Ichigo's Fullbring will be stronger then what it was in Canon, not only will Ichigo have the sword he had in his final stage of Fullbring but he will be able to utilis the same attacks he had when he had started his Fullbring training, that cross plus Nazi symbol he used. Yeah that thing. **

**X-End ****Spoiler **Alert!-X

**Anyway that's my A/N for the last chapter, I hope I didn't lose to many readers so I keep you keep reading. **

**Peace**

The last ten months for Mira had been strange. She had only seen Ichigo a handful of times. From what she knew from Gray who spent most of his time over there with Ichigo was that he was training twenty four seven with this Inner Hollow of Ichigo's. The times she had gone to see him... the three acres of yard that was behind Ichigo's mansion had turned into a training ground, fifteen feet down from sea-level. When she had gone, there wasn't just a few creators it looked like the whole training area had been filled with creators from explosions. It wasn't that she didn't want to go see Ichigo, she wanted to by all means but his inner hollow scared her. She was just glad that the times she had seen Ichigo, Gray had been fighting Ichigo's inner Hollow meaning she was able to talk to Ichigo alone. Over the handful of times she had seen him, the kiss they shared hadn't been mentioned at all. Which she was glad about but also kind of disappointed about.

With a sigh she sat down at a table watching the door only for the door to open and Gray to walk in halfway through a stretch.

"Hey Mira where's the flaming idiot? I want to kick his ass." Gray said sitting down across from her with his usual smirk.

"He went to Hargeon with Lisanna for a lead on Igneel." Mira told him. "How's Ichigo?" She asked and Gray smirked.

"He's back." Gray told her. "Sure he isn't close to how powerful he was when... well you know." Mira nodded remembering what had happened. "But he's strong now. Stronger then some of us will ever be." Mira smiled. "His Hollow is gone to. Ichigo absorbed the rest of his power."

"I see." Inside Mira was happy, she wouldn't have to keep avoiding Ichigo now that his hollow was gone. "How is he anyway?"

"Well a week ago he was pissed off because Natsu kept asking him to go find Igneel with him, he must of meant going to Hargeon." Mira nodded. "Well when does Natsu get back? I still want to kick his ass?"

"Ah... should be about..."

"We made it back alive!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the door in.

"We're home!" Lisanna and Happy cheered.

"Now." She sighed in annoyance. "Who's the girl?" Mira asked turning to Gray who just shrugged at the mention of the blonde that was with them. "Well go get him cow boy." Mira smirked making Gray grin as he got into the fight that had started to ensue.

"Natsu!"

"Gray!"

"EEP!" The blonde screamed.

"Natsu stop fighting!" Lisanna sighed. "How do I ever put up with you?" She questioned with a smile. "Come on Lucy let me introduce you to my sister." The now named Lucy and Lisanna walked over to Mira's table where she was simply sipping a glass of wine as she watched and lightly chuckled as Elfman got punched in the face by both Gray and Natsu. "Mira." Lisanna said next to her making her look up.

"Hey welcome back Lisanna." Mira smiled. "Did ya have to bring the damn nuisance back? It was nice and calm before he got here." She mumbled. "Is it too hard to drop him off the cliff? Let him ride a train for the rest of his life or dig a hole six feet down and bury him while he's asleep?"

"Mira stop being mean to Natsu." Lisanna pouted. "I'd like you to meet Lucy, we met her in Hargeon. She wants to join Fairy Tail." Mira looked up at Lucy who was wide eyed.

"Oh my god! You're Mirajane! The one and only Demon of Fairy Tail! You do an awesome swim suit cover!"

"That's... a first." Mira said awkwardly. Usually people would be running in fear of her if they knew who she was. "Take a seat Lucy, I like you already." Lucy smiled at her and sat down before Elfman landed in the centre of the table making Mira's smile drop as she glared at Natsu as her glass of wine had smashed from the impact of her brother on the table.

"You are so dead!" Mira roared dashing forward and all Lucy and Lisanna could hear were the desperate cries of Natsu as he ran from the Demon of Fairy Tail.

X-X

Ichigo sat before two graves, one he and his hollow had made the other he had made when he had absorbed the hollow. One was for Zangetsu, it was a simple stone with Zangetsu's name in graved and a crescent moon above his name with some incense down the bottom which Ichigo had lit. The other was... well not so nice, it was a plank of wood with the word Hollow marked into it with a piece of charcoal... made by the Hollow himself. Ichigo sure as hell wasn't going to put a stone up for the bastard, he was damn lucky that Ichigo had put the peice of wood up that the hollow had made for himself. He rose from where he had knelt down and smiled down at the grave stone of Zangetsu.

"I'll get you back one day Zangetsu... if it takes me years to get the power I once had I will wait, if it takes me to the edge of the earth I'll go, nothing will stop me. Remember that." Ichigo said with a smile at the stone before he glanced over at the plank of wood. "And... I guess a thank you is in order... ya Bastard horse." He grinned. He looked down at his substitute Shinigami badge that he had attached to his belt, he sighed before running a hand through his now long hair, it reached his shoulder blades at the back and several strands were now in his face. "Guess it's time for me to go on a job... it's been eight months since I have gone on one." He smiled as he turned and walked out of the small forest he and his Hollow had made in the training field by taking trees from a nearby forest. He walked up the stairs of the training ground and walked through the house. He closed the front door and walked down the street towards Fairy Tail. He smiled as he saw Natsu and Lisanna walking along with Happy, happily flying about and a blonde girl?

"Yo Ichigo." Natsu greeted. "Finished training for the day?"

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled. "About to go on a job."

""Well... kick some ass out there alright?" Ichigo just grinned. "Oh by the way this is Lucy." Ichigo looked at the blonde and she gave an awkward wave. "She just joined up with Fairy Tail. We're going to mount Hakobe to find Macao."

"Didn't know he was missing."

"It's hard to know things when you're training all the time Ichigo." Lisanna told him. "Mira misses you, ya know?" She said softly. "Take her on the job with you. I'm sure she will like it."

"Yeah, I might just do that, thanks Lisanna. Nice meeting you Lucy. Kick ass Natsu."

"Always do! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Ichigo left leaving the Lucy with an unasked question as she walked next to Lisanna.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"That's Ichigo Kurosaki." Lisanna told her. "A year ago he joined Fairy Tail, he was hell of a Wizard, gave two of our strongest members a run for there money I'll tell ya."

"Really?" Lucy asked amazed. "He must be really strong, why haven't I heard of him before?"

"Ten months ago... something happened... something really bad." Lisanna said. "I don't know the full story but Ichigo... he had lost all his powers." Lucy gasped, magic was a Wizards pride and joy their very soul. When it's taken from them it's not an easy process let alone a calm one. No Wizard she knew that had lost their powers was as calm as Ichigo was. "The last ten months... Ichigo has regained powers. I'm not sure what type they are since he hasn't done a job in ten months. But from what Gray says... he's back." Lisanna smiled.

"Wow... I never knew a Wizard that lost and regained their powers."

"Mira keeps telling me." Lisanna said with a smile. "Ichigo's not a normal Wizard."

X-X

Mira looked at the job board with a groan in her throat, she couldn't be bothered to go on an S-class quest and all these jobs would be too boring. She ran a hand through her hair to the purple bow she kept her pony tail in only to hear the guild go quiet and murmurs to go through the building.

"He's back."

"It's been a long time since we saw him."

"Welcome back Ichigo!" The guild went into an uproar as Ichigo walked into the guild hall. Mira turned and saw Ichigo standing talking with Elfman who was cheering about being a real man! In all his manliness. Ichigo just stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to say to the larger man. Finally after getting away from the large man Ichigo sighed in relief and headed for the stairs that lead to the second floor. After everything he had gone through in the last ten months Makarov had come to see how his training was coming along last week. After seeing the results... promoted him to S-class still.

"Hey Ichigo!" Cana shouted out to him as he was half way up the stairs. "Long time no see, how bout a drink like old times?" She asked raising a glass as a suggestion to her question.

"When I get back Cana." Ichigo told her. "Got to pay the bills somehow."

"In that big mansion of yours? I thought you bought the place?" Ichigo just grinned.

"I did. Just the last time you were there the tab of the local pub keeps coming to me for the bill. Which when I get back... we're going to have a chat about." Cana laughed nervously before lowering her head and looking into her glass. Ichigo just chuckled to himself, he paid the bill off long ago. As Ichigo reached the top stair his grin faded and a scowl came to his face.

"Long time no see... Ichigo." Laxus grinned at him. "Heard you were out for ten months."

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked. "Come to get you face caved in again?" Ichigo asked walking past Laxus only for a chair to slid out in front of him with sparks underneath it sliding it across the floor.

"Sit. We need to talk." Ichigo glanced over before sitting in the chair and looking at Laxus before looking out over the guild hall, everyone was laughing. "They use to make me sick." Laxus confessed. "I thought I was the strongest among them because I isolated myself from them. I was wrong. Proof of that is you." Laxus told Ichigo.

"You got something to say?" Ichigo asked.

"Look, I'm not all for this thank you crap."

"That makes two of us." Both Laxus and Ichigo smirked.

"But thanks, I was ready to turn this guild into two sides. My side and everyone else. If you ever need anything from me, just ask and I'll do my best." Ichigo nodded and stood up.

"Same here, just glad you changed your mind, this place wouldn't do well in a situation like that." Laxus nodded his head in agreement.

"Laxus? Your here?" Mira questioned as she made it to the top floor. "I didn't know you were back."

"It's not going to be long." Laxus stated. "I'll be grabbing my next job and heading off shortly. I just needed to speak with Ichigo." Mira looked to Ichigo was was looking at the requests that were for S-class Wizards only.

"Hey Mira want to come on a job with me?" Ichigo asked picking a request of the board. "Could use some help."

"Sure Ichigo." Mira smiled.

"Later Laxus." Ichigo said and got a nod in return surprising Mira, last time these two had even been in talking distance of one another Laxus had ended up in the pool of his own blood and Ichigo walked away with ten million jewels. Things sure do change with people who fight Ichigo. She smiled as she followed Ichigo out of the guild, happy that Ichigo hadn't seemed to change after ten months of being away from the guild.

X-X

Mira laughed as the both Ichigo and herself walked into the guild only to be met with dead silence and a death glare from Erza who was standing next to a giant massive horn. Mira simply grinned at her making Erza's eye twitch. Ichigo walked around Mira and smiled at the red head.

"Hey Erza." Ichigo greeted. "Busy?"

"Ichigo." Erza greeted back. "I didn't know you were back working, if I knew I would have gone on a job with you to make sure you did alright."

"Don't worry Erza." Mira grinned. "Me and Ichigo had a great time, didn't we Ichigo?" She winked at the red head and Mira swore her scowl increased making Mira's own grin grow again. Erza may not know it yet but Mira sure did. Erza felt something for Ichigo, ever since Ichigo had lost his power... god it didn't seem that way when he fought back on the mission, she couldn't even follow his speed. Well Erza had blamed herself for Ichigo's power loss since Shan had come after her originally. Ichigo quickly knocked that out of her one day when both Mira and Erza had gone to see him while he was training one day. That was a month ago and he still defeated her and he hadn't been as strong as he was now.

"It's nice to have you back Ichigo, perhaps you would offer your assistance." Erza suggested making Ichigo raise an eyebrow before Mira stepped up.

"Not a chance you damn cow!" Mira roared. "Ichigo is going to spend the week with me! I haven't seen him in forever!"

"Don't call me a cow you damn leech!" Erza roared back making most of the guild groan... a fight was about to start and no one would be able to stop it... Makarov wasn't there so he couldn't do it, the only reason Ichigo would step in was if someone hit him first and Laxus wasn't here to simply annoy everyone so everyone would forget what they were fighting about... easily to say Fairy Tail was about to turn into another war zone. Everyone tried to get out of the way of the two fighting titans but most were pummelled in the path of the two S-class females, Gray and Natsu included. Ichigo sighed and placed his hands in his pockets before a grin came to his face. It was good to be back in Fairy Tail.

A small green luminescence light appeared under his feet as he launched himself into the air above the fighting guild hall, as he flipped forward another green luminescent light appeared on his foot pushing him forward to the second floor completing his flip. He landed with a small thud and looked back down to the area to see Lucy looking up at him with wide eyes, the only person who had seen him make his jump. He simply waved at her and walked back to the upstairs bar and pulled out a chair and picked up a news paper and started to read and wait until the guild calmed down.

"Ichigo." Erza's voice came. "Ichigo!" It came sterner making Ichigo groan underneath the news paper he had fallen asleep under. "Wake up!" She shouted kicking the back of his chair out making it tip over and for him to land on the ground.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted as he got to his feet the pages of the news paper floating down at him.

"I was waking you up." Erza told him. "If you were having a pleasant dream forgive me for the intrusion." Erza bowed. "You may strike me down if you wish."

"I'll pass." Ichigo said awkwardly. He never did really get use to Erza's antics. "Now what did you wake me up for?"

"I was coming to ask for your help." Erza stated before both Ichigo's and Erza's eyes went wide as Mira landed on a table causing it to crash and break underneath the force of her jump.

"I knew you would be up here you red head old hag!" Mira growled. "If you're taking Ichigo with you you're taking me as well!"

"Very well." Erza sighed. "Natsu and Gray will be accompanying us. Meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

"Alright!" Mira cheered. "Come on Ichigo, I want to sleep over again. The guest room bed is so comfy!"

"Hey wait!" Ichigo shouted as she dragged him down the stairs. "Don't I get a say in this!"

"Nope!"

"Wait... Mira and Ichigo have already a sleep over?" Erza asked her eyes narrowing. "Unsupervised." They narrowed more. "Mira! Get back here!" Erza roared chasing after the white haired woman who was laughing all the while she ran to Ichigo's mansion dragging a reluctant Ichigo behind her with Erza on their trail.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy sighed next to Lisanna as she held Plue her little white celestial spirit in her arms, Happy sitting in Lisanna's lap enjoying eating a fish while Lisanna smiled as she watched Natsu and Gray argue with one another. Lisanna had asked if Lucy would like to come along on the job with them... she kind of regrets coming now since they had been waiting for ever for the three S-class Wizards to show up. Gray and Natsu were getting ready to kill one another again and causing a commotion among the good people that were travelling too and from Magnolia.

"AH! Why do I have to go on a job with Erza, Mira and You!" Natsu shouted as he pushed his forehead up against Gray's.

"Hey it's not like I want to be here either!" Gray shouted back pushing his own forehead against the pink haired dragon slayers. "Erza didn't give us much of a choice!" The two snapped out of there arguing as they heard more arguing and both paled as they saw Erza and Mira at one another's throats, Erza dragging a trailer full of baggage and Mira yelling about it.

"Man... they have been arguing like that since they left my place." Ichigo sighed making Lucy jump not even noticing the orange haired man appear next to her.

"You have you're own house Ichigo?" Lucy questioned making him look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye!" Happy cheered. "It's bigger then your place Lucy it's like a castle! Natsu and I are moving in!"

"Yeah... wait what!" Ichigo shouted. "It's hard enough with Mira and Erza staying over last night!" Ichigo roared at the cat remembering how the two girls had kept him up most of the night with their arguing. The only time they were silent was when Ichigo was taking a bath... which was kind of odd in his mind but he simply shrugged it off.

"Well I can move in right?" Happy asked tilting his head to the side. "I don't take up that much room and I can set up my hammock right next to the fridge!" He cheered. "I can fill it with fish! Lisanna I'm moving in with Ichigo!"

"Hey!" Mira shouted. "If anyone is moving in with Ichigo it's me!"

"Mira! What about me and Elfman!" Lisanna said in shock.

"Well it's about time Natsu offered you a place to live, throw out his old hammock and get a double bed." Mira grinned as she saw Lisanna blush heavily. "Elfman needs to find a woman, man enough for him." Everyone including Mira sweat dropped at that. "Ichigo has a big enough place, I'll pay my rent." She grinned as she turned to Ichigo who had his face in his hand.

"I absolutely forbid it!" Erza told them. "You and Ichigo will not be living underneath the same roof unsupervised!" She ordered.

"Aye! I'll be there to supervise!" Happy cheered before it went away as Erza death glared the small cat hit pointed at Lucy blaming her who let out a loud EEP before pulling the little cat's cheeks at odd angles.

"What's going on over here? Seems more interesting then what me and Natsu were arguing about." Gray said walking over with Natsu beside him, both calm since Erza was present.

"Nothing." Ichigo told him. Can we please get going now?" He questioned as he looked to Erza. "If you have everything that is?" He said gesturing to her luggage.

"I have everything that I would need encase of every occurrence. Thank you for asking." She smiled making him sweat drop. It was a theoretical question. The group situated themselves on the train Mira already slugging Natsu in the face and putting him in the over head compartment because she didn't want to have to put up with his whining during the trip, he was cute at times like when he cried but other times he was just so damn annoying! Ichigo sat down next to Mira who was seated across from Erza there feet already locked in a battle to see who got the more room. Lisanna, Gray and Lucy had all taken it upon themselves to sit across the walkway away from the three S-class Wizards seeing how Erza had already made a dint in the metal of the side of the train with a kick.

"So what's this job all about Erza?" Gray asked folding his arms. "It must be pretty big if you took all of us with you."

"Indeed it is." Erza said both Mira and Ichigo now listening to what she had to say.

X-X

The train came to a stop at Oshibana Station and Mira and Ichigo walked out Ichigo dragging Natsu behind him who was passed out still, if he hadn't been there he would have been left on the train. Everyone else forgot about him. The only reason Ichigo remembered was because it was to damn quiet. Erza looked around before walking out into the streets everyone following after her.

"Eisenwald would want to set up a base of operations somewhere to have there meetings secluded so no one can interfere with their plans." Erza said. "This Lullaby..."

"Lullaby?" Mira questioned with wide eyes. "Are you talking about the flute?"

"Yes, Eisenwald seems to have unlocked the seals around it." Erza told her. "What do you know of it Mira?"

"It's the demon flute Lullaby." She explained. "Death magic, one of Zeref's creations from his forbidden magic... living magic." She told them. "If anyone plays that flute the people who hear it will die."

"How do you know so much about it Mira?" Lisanna asked.

"It's apart of my Demon Soul magic." Mira told her. "When I took over the Demon nearly everything on demons was poured into my mind." She told them. "It's how I know about Lullaby."

"Either way this thing is bad news." Ichigo said to them. "I don't know too much about this Eisenwald guild but I'm sure they will slip up."

"What do you suggest we do Erza?" Gray asked. "Search buildings until we find them?"

"No." Erza stated. "If we do that they will be alerted to our presence long before we ever find them." Erza said raising a hand to her chin in thought. "The best we can do now is act as if we are just visiting Oshibana and staying for the night."

"Man this sucks!" Natsu bellowed out. "I just want to cave someone's skull in!" He roared before Erza punched him in the stomach making him hunch over.

"You should have just stayed unconscious." Gray sighed. "It would have been better that way."

"Shut up... Gray." Natsu wheezed out from where he was in a heap on the floor. Lucy and Lisanna sent one another a worried glance, sure Lisanna had gone on S-class jobs before with Mira but she had never gone on a mission that revolved around Demons like this one did, and the name Zeref made a shiver run down her spine.

"Are you sure this job is going to be alright?" Lucy asked a little nervous. "I mean... if Lullaby can kill someone just by that person hearing it's song shouldn't we like... tell the Wizard council or something?" She asked.

"They would just get another guild to deal with it." Erza told her. "It is best if we deal with the situation before it causes a panic."

"Agreed." Ichigo said stretching. "Let's find a place for the night, then we can start looking for Eisenwald." Erza nodded and they started to walk. As the group walked forward away from the train station down several other roads there was an explosion back at the station.

"I don't think we're going to need to find them." Gray said looking at the rising smoke. "They are just as loud as Fairy Tail."

"Not a chance." Natsu laughed. "They got nothing on us!" He cheered. The group made there way back to the station to see it being guarded by the military along with hundreds of spectators that had come to see what was happening.

"Please stand back!" One of the officers called out into a loud speaker. "The station has been closed as a train has derailed!"

"What's happening here!" Erza demanded placing a hand on the officers shoulder.

"Why would I tell you lady? Gah!" He cried out as Erza head butted him and moved onto the next person.

"What's going on here!" The next officer wasn't able to answer quickly enough and got head butted as well.

"We could have just gone inside and saw for ourselves." Ichigo groaned. "Now we're probably going have to deal with this later." He sighed.

"Don't be so down Ichigo." Mira told him. "At least it's Erza not us doing it. I mean that big head of hers had to come in handy sometime didn't it?" Ichigo just chuckled as Mira grinned.

"Come on, Eisenwald is inside!" Erza called out to them after finding out what was going on by a very forward officer. "Let's hurry!" The group ran inside, Mira Erza and Ichigo leading followed by Gray and Natsu with Lisanna and Lucy coming up the back with Happy flying above Natsu. "A small army contingent was sent in, we should be catching up to them soon." Erza said as they slowed to a walk. Lucy and Lisanna gasped as they saw the defeated soldiers. "A small contingent like this wouldn't stand a chance against a dark guild like Eisenwald. We must be getting close." Erza continued as she and the others walked past the bodies and up the stairs. "Be ready."

"So the Fairy Tail flies have finally come?" A voice asked as the Fairy Tail Wizards walked into the large platform to see a train on it's side. They looked over the large guild of Wizards who were smirking before they noticed one of the Eisenwald members sitting on the up turned train.

"I take it that's Erigor?" Ichigo questioned and Erza nodded her head.

"So I take it you and your little band of fairies have come to stop me?" Erigor asked. "How amusing!" He laughed and his guild laughed with him. Ichigo glanced over the guild members with a sigh before turning to the others.

"Anyone want to make this more fun?" He questioned making the team look at him with confused expressions.

"Ichigo this is an entire dark guild." Erza told him. "Don't take them lightly."

"I'm not." Ichigo said as he put his hands in his pockets. "They just seem really weak." He shrugged.

"What did you have in mind?" Gray asked.

"Hand to hand no magic, who ever loses... has to... run around the guild naked... or something."

"WHAT!" Lisanna and Lucy shouted.

"It doesn't have to be that." Ichigo told them. "Or the winner can get..."

"A room at Ichigo's." Mira said with a grin.

"Sounds good." Erza nodded.

"What!" Ichigo shouted. "Then what do I get if I win?" He asked not amused that a room in his house was now up for grabs. He liked the serenity he had. He didn't have to worry about anyone else in the house at the moment.

"Aye a fish!" Happy cheered.

"No, it has to be something worth wild Happy." Erza told him while the entire Eisenwald guild stood there confused as the Fairy Tail Wizards argued about what would be good to offer Ichigo in a bet. Mira pulled Ichigo down so she could whisper in his ear.

"How bout a night with yours truly?" She questioned, she glanced out the side of her eyes to see Ichigo smirking.

"I would believe that would be a win win don't ya think?" She giggled lightly, she was happy that Ichigo still remembered the kiss they shared. She was starting to worry. "But ya know." He continued to whisper to her. "If a room for my place is up for grabs... let's just say I'm hoping you win." With that Ichigo pulled back and noticed the slight tinge on Mira's cheeks as she looked up with wide eyes before her grin came back full force.

"Well that gives me an incentive to win doesn't it?" She asked.

"Ok so what are the rules?" Natsu asked stretching his limbs out.

"No magic, so if any magic circles appear you're out of the challenge and the running, no flames or ice and I am not allowed to use weapons, neither is Ichigo and Mira is not aloud to use take over magic." Erza said taking full control as she tightened her gloves at her wrists. Lisanna and Lucy both took steps back not wanting to be apart of this challenge. Natsu and Gray punched a closed fist into an outstretched hand with grins on there faces as they got ready to launch themselves forward. Mira simply smirked as she got ready to run while Ichigo simply stood with a grin on his face his hands still in his pockets.

"On your marks." Ichigo said to the others seeing his friends getting even more ready.

"Erigor what do we do!" A member of Eisenwald shouted.

"Get set!" Mira grinned even more evilly.

"Attack them you cowards!" Erigor shouted as he disappeared.

"Go!" They all shouted in unison dashing forward leaving an explosion of dust in there wake. Ichigo still with his hands in his pockets kicked out with one leg hitting two dark wizards sending them flying back into the mess as six other dark wizards flew past him curtsey of Gray and Natsu who were laughing.

"Natsu, Gray!" Ichigo called out. "Find Erigor see if you can get his ass back here." Gray turned and nodded already heading for the door while Natsu grinned, his hands ignited with flames.

"Your out Natsu!" Erza called out as she kneed another Dark Wizard in the head before flipping over him bringing his body with her and throwing her into another two sending the three wizards to the ground.

"Wasn't that big on moving in with Ichigo anyway!" Natsu laughed as he sent fire fists flying as he made his way after Gray to go after Erigor. Mira pummelled two wizards together before kicking back a third and ducking underneath the swing of a sword of the fourth before she brought her head up into his chin sending his head flying back. He fell back unconscious as Mira grinned.

"What's got you so worked up Mira?" Erza asked as she passed her. "Perhaps Ichigo said something to you that you liked?"

"How about shut up and fight." Mira grinned sending a kick over Erza's head hitting a dark wizard. "Loser doesn't get to live with Ichigo ya know." She winked at her. Erza fumed silently before punching another Wizard in the face.

"Hey Lisanna." Lucy said standing next to the younger Strauss as the two watched Ichigo, Mira and Erza fight away with grins on there faces.

"Yeah Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"What happens if none of them use their magic? Does that mean they both move in with Ichigo?" She questioned making Lisanna turn to her.

"Ya know... I don't exactly know. Natsu is out and I'm sure Gray won't be far along. But Mira and Erza will keep to their fists. Ichigo has yet to remove his hands from his pockets so I'm assuming he won't be resorting to magic either." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Fairy Tail sure has some strong members."

"If this team keeps going the way it is." Lisanna said making Lucy turn to her. "It's going to be the strongest team Fairy Tail or Fiore has ever seen." She grinned. "And we're apart of it!" Lucy just smiled big as they turned back to watch the fighting that was now filled with magic circles of the Dark Wizards of Eisenwald. Ichigo kicked straight up, the dark Wizard's chin above his foot and sent flying after it reached it's maximum height before he turned to his side and brought his knee down into the back of an unsuspecting dark Wizard sending his face straight to the floor. He brought his hand from his pocket and wiped a few strands from his face to see Erza and Mira running there last opponents into one another.

"Well that's done." Ichigo said as he saw Gray and Natsu running out of a doorway. "Where's Erigor?"

"He's heading to clover and there's a wind barrier blocking the station from everyone else!" Natsu shouted. "How do we get out of here!"

"Clover? That's where the guild master's meeting is. He's going to use the flute on them!" Erza said before running towards the exit, everyone following after her to see the situation that was happening. The howling of the wind was loud but not loud enough so they couldn't hear one another talking. After many attempts from Natsu of trying to force his way through the wind barrier Happy gave Lucy a golden gate key to summon Virgo from there last mission together. When they were outside Ichigo made sure to grab the back of Natsu's scarf since Ichigo was the first one out and Natsu had tried to go after Erigor alone. Ichigo wanted to see what happened, he didn't want Natsu running off and having all the fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a quick note to what I presume is one reader... Bob/Guest who has asked me to tone down on the romance of this story... if you haven't noticed already. The category of this story is Adventure/Romance... so there is going to be romance and I shall not be toning it down. That is all.**

**Peace!**

"Ugh! I'm going to hurl." Natsu groaned as the magic vehicle flew along the train tracks heading towards Clover Town at impressive speeds.

"If you vomit on my shoes Natsu I'll kill you!" Mira roared seeing Natsu's state of motion sickness.

"Calm down Mira, he can't help it." Lisanna said as she rubbed her boyfriends back. "You know how he gets in transportation." Mira huffed and folded her arms before looking out the window.

"Erza don't you think you're using to much magic energy?" Gray asked as he opened the window between the drivers seat and the carriage. "We might need you to help us fight."

"We need to reach Clover Town before Erigor does!" Erza snapped back at him. "If need be, Mira, Ichigo, yourself and Natsu can handle Erigor, you also have Lisanna and Lucy for back up." She told him as the vehicle increased in speed getting another groan out of Natsu. Lucy and Lisanna sat quietly as Ichigo sat on the roof of the vehicle with his legs crossed, there wasn't much room in the carriage after the other four had been seated along with Happy so he had decided to stick to the roof.

"How much further?" Ichigo questioned.

"We should be coming up to it soon." Erza told him, Ichigo noticing that her breathing had started to become laboured. "There, I see the town up ahead." She said pointing off in the distance and Ichigo noticed the train station but Erza pulled off the tracks and onto the main road before increasing their speed once again.

"Slow down Erza." Ichigo told her making her look over her shoulder at him as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "We will get there in time, you don't need to exhaust yourself before then." Erza was about to reply but Ichigo's eyes were stern and she nodded her head, the car coming to a slow drive as they drove through the village. Erza finally parked the vehicle on the other side of Clover town as they would make there way to the meeting hall on foot. They ran through the forests Erza's breathing becoming ever more heavy as the moon began to rise over the trees.

Ichigo and Mira were the first to respond when they caught up with Erigor not waiting for an order from Erza, Mira used her Satan Soul her wings out further increasing her speed making her fly ahead of the running Ichigo and was able to shock Erigor as she appeared under him with a sadistic smirk before placing her hands on his chest.

"**Evil Spark!"** She called out before a bolt of electricity ran through her finger tips and sent him upwards to where Ichigo was awaiting and came down with a kick that was illuminated with a green luminescent light, to the back of Erigor's head sending him into the dirt, Lullaby flying out of his grip as he laid unconscious from Ichigo's kick. Ichigo walked over to Erigor and picked him up from the ground by his long black scarf to see him unconscious.

"Do you think we might have over did it a little?" Ichigo questioned as he saw Mirajane revert back to her normal form as Natsu, Gray, Lisanna Lucy and Erza came out of the trees, Natsu and Gray fuming that they didn't get any of the action, Gray less enthused about it then Natsu was.

"No, if anything we should hit him again." She said with a smirk, Ichigo chuckled lightly before seeing Gray pick up Lullaby in his hand.

"So this is the demon flute Lullaby?" Gray questioned. "Doesn't look like much, it looks old frail and..."

"Dumb." Natsu said snatching it out of his hand. "I thought this was meant to be some big demon?" He said looking at it from all angles. "Doesn't look more then a piece of fire wood."

"Either way we should get it to Master Makarov, from there he will know what to do with it." Erza said retrieving the flute from Natsu. "Come along, I wish to depart back to Fairy Tail later tonight. I wish to move my stuff into Ichigo's by tomorrow afternoon."

"You didn't win!" Mira shouted.

"Neither did you!" Erza snapped back at her. "The three of us didn't use any magic back at the train station. Gray did you use Ice magic?"

"Yeah..." He sighed with slumped shoulders. "So I lost."

"That means that it was a draw between myself, Mira and Ichigo." Erza stated while planting her hands on her hips seemingly getting over her magic exhaustion. "Therefore both Mira and I will be taking up accommodation at Ichigo's like the bet said. Also what ever Mira offered you Ichigo is still on the table." Both Ichigo's and Mira's face went bright red and it was hard for the two to look at one another. "It would seem that it worked out better this way." Erza said eyeing the two. "Now I can be there to supervise this harlot." Erza smirked.

"What did you call me!" Mira shouted rounding on Erza.

"You heard me." Erza said.

"We only kissed once!" Mira shouted and she swore that everything stopped and she only heard the sound of Ichigo slapping his hand to his face. She looked at the shocked faces of the rest of the members of Fairy Tail as she gained a sheepish expression and looked to Ichigo for support.

"Na uh, you're on your own with this one Mira." He told her making her pout before she turned back to Erza who's face was shaded by her scarlet bangs. Before Mira could react Erza had grabbed her by her ear and dragged her off away from the others into the trees leaving Ichigo with an annoyed look on his face... so much for heading back to Fairy Tail sooner then later.

"You kissed Mira!" Natsu shouted. "How... what... why... oh god I think I'm going to hurl!"

"What's so bad about that?" Ichigo questioned. "You kiss Lisanna and she's Mira's sister."

"Don't drag me into this!" Lisanna shouted at him flailing her arms about.

"Yeah but Mira is... Mira! She catches, cooks and eats children for fun!" Natsu screamed in complete and utter terror.

"I think you're over exaggerating just a tiny bit there Natsu." Gray said. "But yeah she defiantly eats them, she doesn't bother cooking them."

"Sometimes she takes them while they are sleeping!" Happy added while Lucy tried to think happy thoughts of Mirajane but found it was a hard thing to do when she could only see Mira with a devilish look as she approached a cauldron of boiling water in an empty play ground, Lisanna just sighed. She always told her older sister to be nicer to people younger then her or stories would start... it didn't help that when they were younger Mira use to tell Natsu if he didn't behave she would eat him.

Ichigo just sighed in annoyance, he had no idea where they were getting these thoughts on Mira from. From what he knew of her she was sweat and occasionally had a bad temper when she was annoyed. Other then that she was fine... and a damn good kisser at that.

X-X

Erza let go of Mira's ear and stopped walking as Mira rubbed her ear glaring at the scarlet haired knight in front of her.

"What was that for?" Mira asked. "That hurt you know."

"You are going to tell me everything." Erza told her making Mira look at her before a smirk covered her face.

"Oh?" She questioned. "So you want _all_ the juicy details?" She questioned again noticing Erza's somewhat hesitation to answer her. "Come on Erza I'm just playing." Mira laughed at her. "Take a chill pill now and again, you are to up tight these days, no guy is going to fall for you if you're this up tight and bossy all the time." Erza's eye twitched as she glared at Mira who chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry nothing to much happened, it was just before Ichigo lost his powers." Mira noticed Erza's down cast expression. "He already beat it into you that it wasn't your fault stop thinking that it was." Mira told her angrily.

"If I wasn't so weak!" Erza growled to herself.

"Ichigo was stronger then you and he still couldn't even move!" Mira snapped back at her. "He doesn't blame you nobody does so stop blaming yourself for it!" Erza looked down before looking back up at Mira with a small smile. "Now that's better!" Mira nodded to herself. "It was the morning after Ichigo's home warming party."

"Wow it really was just before you guys came to get me." Mira nodded her head at Erza's sudden realisation.

"We were talking about the night he came here and the night we met." Mira said surprising Erza about how soft Mira's voice was, she had never seen her friend like this before.

"Mira..."

"You didn't see him that night Erza, you have no idea what power he radiated when... when he took on that form." Mira said looking up at Erza. "I was so scared... the one he was fighting... he was so powerful." Mira hugged herself as she remembered how much fear Ichigo had radiated in her that night. "I was so afraid of him... he saved Lisanna from Elfman when he had first appeared, saved me when I got to close to Ulquiorra." Erza raised an eyebrow at the name. "The man he was fighting." Erza nodded in understanding. "He said he was going to protect me... in his unconscious state he had mistaken me for someone else entirely." She looked away. "I asked him... who he was meant to save before we kissed."

"And?" Erza asked wanting to know more about the strange man that had come into their lives.

"It was a girl." Mira whispered and Erza felt a tug at her heart. "He died for her and... became that monster that showed up here in Fiore. Her name was Orihime."

"I see..." Mira pulled herself out of her stupor and smiled.

"Then the hot kiss happened. Oh god Erza! You would die if you got a feel of his tongue fighting with yours!" Erza's face went beat red as the naughty novels she had borrowed from Levy all ran through her head putting her and Ichigo in the intimate positions she read about. Mira just grinned as she watched her rival stutter and proclaim that Ichigo was being to rough and couldn't help bursting out in laughter bringing Erza out of her imagination. "And you call me a harlot, where exactly did your imagination take you and Ichigo?"

"Shut up!" Erza shouted at her.

"Maybe it's me that should be supervising you two." She grinned as Erza blushed again before storming off back to the others. "Oh come on now Erza!" Mira called after her. "I wouldn't let him go that easy you have to fight me for him first!" She laughed running after her red faced fuming rival.

X-X

The group watched as a red faced Erza and a laughing Mirajane walked out of the trees.

"Can we go now?" Ichigo questioned. Erza didn't say anything just avoided Ichigo's gaze and walked off towards the guild masters conference hall. "What's up with her?"

"Oh nothing." Mira giggled stepping into stride beside him. "She's just a little jealous because I got to kiss you first." Ichigo rose an eyebrow before sighing, why were girls always so complicated? "Both me and Erza are moving in with you though Ichigo." Ichigo sighed remembering how hard it had been putting up with the two the previous night when both had stayed over once again, he just hoped it wouldn't be like that. Ichigo felt something in his hand and looked down to see Mira's hand entwined with his own as she leant up to his ear. "But for...your part of the bet... I want Erza out of the house for the night." Ichigo blushed a crimson red. "I might get... a little rowdy." Ichigo gulped as Mira giggled and ran after the rest of the group.

"If my Hollow was still around... actually I don't want to know what he would think." Ichigo sighed as he walked after them. When they reached the conference hall they could tell it was coming to an end since the moon was high in the sky and guild masters had started to leave. Erza and the others ran forward leaving Ichigo to walk down the hill to come up to them talking with Master Makarov who was shocked to see them all here.

"So you guys dealt with Eisenwald? That's good, now what to do with this flute?" He questioned as he took the offered flute from Erza. They all remained quiet as some of the other guild members walked over to see what was going on, Natsu, Gray and Ichigo all backed away from the large man in the pink dress known as Bob, the Guild Master of blue Pegasus, since he was trying to hug them.

"Hmm... should we take it to the magic council Master?" Erza questioned. "It would be dealt with properly then."

"Yes it would seem to be a good plan. You kids don't need to worry about it though, I will leave it in the hands of the guild masters, you kids run along home now."

"Of course Master." Erza bowed before she noticed a small purple mist start to escape the wooden flute. "Master the flute!" She shouted Makarov looked down before throwing the flute away startling everyone as it roared in laughter.

"**Fools!"** A demonic voice echoed. **"You had you're chance to destroy me and all you want to do is seal me away again!" **It roared in laughter as the purple mist started to float up into the sky.

"Why is everything so big." Ichigo groaned as he saw the foot of Lullaby step out of the purple mist. He reached for his substitute badge.

"You're really going to fight that thing?" Mira asked surprised.

"A hell of a challenge if you ask me." Ichigo said with a grin. "Care to join me?"

"I'm in." Erza said brandishing two broad swords. "Someone has to stop this Monster."

"Count us in!" Gray and Natsu cheered stepping up beside Erza.

"How about you Mira?" Erza questioned only for Mira to be enveloped in a bright light before revealing her in her Satan Soul. "You guys ready?" Ichigo's grin grew as he held his substitute badge out in front of him before he started to glow with an icy blue glow, the air around his started to swirling around him before a blue like tornado of spiritual pressure surrounded him. Everyone's apart from Gray's jaw dropped at the amount of power that was surrounding Ichigo at this time since Gray was the only one who had seen it happen before. Ichigo hadn't had to use his power like this since he had finished his training.

When the tornado of spirit pressure came to a stop and Ichigo was revealed he was wearing a solid outfit. It has a white armour covering his chest, arms, shoulders and feet, with a stripe running across his face. Underneath this, he wears a completely black bodysuit. His Substitute badge grew to a medium-sized, black machete-like blade, with a silver edge and rounded hilt, and a simple white cloth-wrapping and flat base. The badge itself had became the guard of the sword, with a new black cross marking on it. The sword was hung across Ichigo's back in a white sheath. All in all he was a sight to behold.

"That's better." Ichigo said rolling his shoulder and reaching back for the hilt of his blade before drawing it.

"HAHAHAH!" Natsu roared in laughter from where he was on the ground as he pointed at Ichigo. "YOUR WEARING TIGHTS!" Ichigo gained a tick mark on his head as he glared at Natsu along with Mira and Erza, who were very much enjoying the view of Ichigo wearing very tight clothing.

"There not tights!" Ichigo shouted at him. "It's armour!" Reading his sword and Natsu recovering himself Ichigo launched himself forward, his feet covered in the same luminescent green light as Lucy had seen when he jumped over the guild fight. The four others launched themselves after him to attack Lullaby, all hitting it with there respective magic. Mira using Soul Extinction blowing holes in the wood that made up the demon, Gray sending lances made out of ice piercing the demon while Erza, Ichigo and Natsu all attacked it head on after getting up high attacking the head.

Ichigo was running up the arm when it's other hand came down and he had to jump up through the fingers to avoid getting squished, he flipped over the finger and launched himself straight up into Lullaby's face and stabbed straight into the forehead with his blade as Natsu used a Fire dragon's iron fist to it's cheek rocking the whole head to the side, Ichigo gripping onto the blade handle for dear life. When the shaking stopped he jumped back, flipping backwards only for his bringer light to kick in again and launch him back at the demon and slash across it's chest. Hundred's of blades periced the chest where Ichigo had slashed as Ichigo landed on the ground gracefully.

"Damn this isn't getting us anywhere!" Erza breathed out loud as she landed next to Ichigo before stumbling and Ichigo steadied her. "Thanks." Ichigo nodded as he watched Gray, Natsu along with Mira continue to work.

"**You bastards!"** Lullaby roared making everyone cover there ears at the sound as a giant magic circle appeared of Lullaby's head. **"Ill suck out your souls!"** The Magic circle glowed as the three attacking landed next to Ichigo and Erza.

"What do we do?" Gray asked.

"Just wait." Makarov said from behind them making them all look to see the small man looking up at the giant demon with a serious expression. They watched as life from the trees and grass seemingly went into the Magic circle before it disappeared only to hear a slight whistle from Lullaby making everyone sweat drop.

"All that build up for nothing?!" Lucy asked surprised. "What a let down."

"**Gah! What happened to my melody of death!"** Lullaby roared.

"We punched it so full of holes that it could only create a whiste." Gray grinned.

"We're so awesome!" Natsu cheered.

"**I don't need my melody to kill you!"** Lullaby roared again as a purple beam started to form in it's mouth.

"Get down!" Ichigo shouted sheathing his blade and holding both hands out in front of him two black tsuba with six blades on each, formed one in each hand. He brought them up in front of him as the beam was released and connected with the two tsuba moments later pushing Ichigo's heals into the dirt before the beam subsided showing that two blades on both tsuba had broken off.

"Mira let's go!" Erza shouted equipping her black winged armour and flying off with Mirajane who readied another Soul Extinction and fired it. Natsu ran forward as Erza managed to bring the demon to a knee and Natsu used that as leverage to run up it's arm and jump up from it's shoulder up into the sky.

"**Ice make! Saucer!" **Gray shouted sending a spinning bladed saucer into Lullaby's side.

"Nice one Gray." Ichigo grinned. "Best I get back into the action!" He called out jumping into the air drawing his blade once more it being covered in a dark black Reiatsu. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** He called out sending an extremely fast black blade straight into Lullaby's middle section making it roar in pain.

"Natsu now!" Everyone shouted.

"Right!" Natsu called out from where he was in the air. "Alright I got this! With the flames on my right hand and the flames of my left! Put the two together!And this is what you get!** Fire Dragon: Brilliant flame!"** As he called out his attack he threw a giant ball of fire down on Lullaby causing a massive explosion. When the flames died down Lullaby was nothing more then blue particles which returned to it's flute form. Ichigo sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"Can we go home now?" He questioned. "I need a bath."

"Me too." Mira moaned out in pleasure as she returned to her normal form. "We could always share a bath Ich- gah!" She was hit in the back of the head by Erza.

"You shall not be bathing with Ichigo." Erza told.

"You're just upset because I thought of it first!" Mira shouted at her as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I am not." Erza said folding her arms. "Plus I have already had the pleasure of bathing with Ichigo once before." Mira growled as Natsu, Gray and Ichigo remembered the bath house and all looked away. "Plus was it not enough when you peaked on him last night?"

"What!" Ichigo shouted.

"But it's not the same!" Mira whined.

"What the hell Mira!" Ichigo shouted at her making her giggle. "i knew something was up when you two were quiet when I was in the bath... wait you were there too Erza!" HE shouted only to get a nod from Erza who had a small blush on her cheeks.

"You take care of your body quite well." Erza told him making him blush before letting his fullbring disappear.

"They totally went over board." Lucy said. "The conference hall is completely destroyed!"

"Aye and a couple of mountain tops are missing!" Happy cheered.

"I'm doomed!" Makarov wailed.

"It will be ok Master." Lisanna said crouched down patting Makarov on the shoulder while the rest of the guild masters stood in shock at the destruction Fairy Tail had caused... yet again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ah it's so good to be home." Ichigo said as he spread his arms out wide and turned before collapsing on his massive bed in the upstairs main bedroom. "No more destruction, no more teasing from Mira and Erza, no more dealing with Natsu, or Gray's nakedness." He breathed in again. "And no more running from angry mobs after we destroy stuff. Good to be home!"

"We're home!" Mira and Erza shouted from down stairs making Ichigo sit straight up in bed with wide eyes. He just got peace and quiet! He could have sworn he had told them to come around tomorrow so he could have at least one night's peace and quiet! He got out of bed and walked to the door before opening and walking to the stair case to see Erza with a trailer full of suitcases and Mira with only a few which she was currently pulling off of Erza's trailer.

"I almost forgot how beautiful your house was Ichigo, how do you keep it all clean?" Erza questioned looking up to him with a smile on her face.

"I had the real estate agent put in magic seals to keep the place clean, it was an extra three hundred thousand jewel but worth it." Ichigo told her starting to come down the stair case. "It would be a pain in the arse to clean it myself."

"Oh and I was so looking forward to wearing a maid outfit." Mira pouted up at him making blush as he imagined Mira and Erza both in a maid outfit before he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Just kidding Ichigo." Mira smiled up at him.

"I'm sure you two are still familiar with everything since you came along when I bought the house?" Ichigo questioned and got nods from both woman. "You can pick you're own room's, upstairs or down stairs it's up to you."

"Hmm..." Mira hummed in thought as she rose a hand up to her chin. "I've always stayed in the down stairs guest room... I think I'll choose an upstairs room. There are four up there right?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"I too will make myself comfortable upstairs. I still have lodging at Fairy Hills since I needed a place to store my armour."

"Yeah how awesome would it have been if you brought them all here." Mira said her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll be in the study." Ichigo sighed as he finished walking down the stairs and turned to walk towards the lounging area. Mira smiled as she watched Ichigo walk away before turning to Erza.

"This is going to be so fun!" She almost squealed.

"Indeed, I have never had room-mates before, it shall be a new experience for me." Erza said with a smile. Ichigo opened the door to his study and own private little library of three wall sized bookshelves. Over the ten months that he was training with his inner hollow he had times to go off and buy a book or two but never had a chance to read them. He sat at the large oak desk, he felt comfortable in here, he didn't know what it was it... was just right. To the left of the desk was a stand with job requests he had done so far pinned to it. He smiled as he looked at it before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ichigo called out. The door opened and Erza stepped in. "You finished unpacking already?" Ichigo enquired.

"No, not yet." Erza told him making him nod. "I was just wandering if you were alright with these arrangements." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he noticed the usual calm and confident woman seem shy and somewhat embarrassed.

"Something wrong Erza?" Ichigo asked. "You don't seem yourself."

"No! I'm fine, why would you say such things?" Erza stuttered making him raise his eyebrow further before sighing.

"It's fine Erza, don't worry about it. Even if the bet didn't somehow arrange for someone to live with me, one of you would have moved in with me eventually. Remember the conversation before we got on the train to Oshibana. The one Happy started about moving in." Erza thought for a moment before nodding her head with a light chuckle. "And in all, I don't mind just as long as everything is peaceful."

"I would have to agree." She said walking forward and taking a seat in the chair across from him. "Do you plan on taking jobs often?" She inquired as she noticed the board with requests on it.

"Depends on how I feel." Ichigo told her. "By rights I should be able to go on a high paying S-class job and be financially secure for at least five months." Erza nodded her head in agreement. "But also, I would get bored doing nothing all the time, so more then likely I'll take the odd job from time to time."

"Well if you ever require help, or don't won't to go on a job by yourself and I am available I would be happy to help." Erza told him making him smile.

"Thanks Erza."

"Ichigo!" Mira's voice called out making both look at the door. "Where are you? Erza better not have seduced you!" Ichigo sighed while Erza's face went bright red.

"Why would I try and seduce him!" Erza shouted before the door slammed open revealing a grinning Mira.

"Exactly why would you?" Mira grinned. "It's not like he would go for you anyway." Erza gritted her teeth as she stood up her chair tipping back as she marched over to Mira and butted heads with her white haired rival, Ichigo just sat rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

"Want to get something of your chest!" Erza growled.

"Oh yeah! Keep away from my man!"

"Your man! I don't see a ring on that finger!"

"Doesn't have to be a ring to make him mine!"

"Oi!" Ichigo shouted standing from his desk making both woman look at the irritated expression on his face. "From here on out there is no fighting inside got that!" He shouted at them, both looked at one another before slumping over in defeat.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't think of what might have happened if our fight had gotten out of control, your house would have been damaged." Erza said her head bowed as Ichigo walked towards them. "Please strike me down."

"Stop bowing." Ichigo mumbled as he stood in front of both of them. They both raised there heads only to get a flick on the forehead making there eyes go wide as Ichigo lowered his hands.

"Ow." Mira whined. "Erza told you to hit her, I didn't say anything about hitting me." She continued to whine as she rubbed her forehead as Ichigo sighed.

"That's for fighting." Ichigo told her. "Try not to let it happen again."

"Okay." Both Erza and Mira told him. "Now I'm going into town, is there anything either of you need?"

"Nah I'm ok." Mira told him. "I think I'll just finish unpacking." Ichigo nodded his head before he turned to Erza.

"I have everything, I will finish unpacking also." Erza said and Ichigo nodded again as he walked out of the study.

"Oh Ichigo, wait up!" Mira called out making Ichigo stop and look back.

"Yeah Mira what's up?"

"Don't worry about dinner tonight, I have it sorted."

"You sure?" Ichigo questioned and she nodded happily. "Well ok then, I appreciate it Mira."

X-X

"When is Ichigo coming back?" Mira whined as she rested on the middle counter with an annoyed expression. "He's been gone forever."

"He said he would return." Erza said flipping a page over in a cook book. "I thought you said you had dinner sorted."

"Yeah but I'm tired from all the unpacking, so you can do it." Mira told her making a tick mark form on the scarlet beauty's forehead. "Just this once, and if we don't die from your cooking you may get to do it again, but from here on out I'll be doing the cooking understand!" Erza just sighed and kept looking through the book.

"I will not get into an argument with you Mira." Erza told her. "Ichigo told us not to fight."

"Yeah... I guess he did." Erza looked up to her friend to see her with a dreamy look on her face.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, not at all." Mira smiled. "You know when I first met Ichigo I never thought I would feel like this towards him, sure he was handsome, had the body to die for and was charming. But I never expected to feel like this for him, I half expected him to run away from me after he found out I was the Demon of Fairy Tail, like so many other guys." She sighed. "He truly is something else."

"Yeah..." Erza smiled only to get flicked in the forehead making her eye twitch as she looked at Mira who still had her finger raised.

"I said hands off!"

"I didn't put my hands anywhere!"

"I thought I told you two no fighting." Both heads turned to see Ichigo with a bag of grocery's and another book in his hand. "Well at least the place isn't destroyed." Mira chuckled before looking at the bag he was holding.

"Need a hand with that?" Mira questioned.

"Nah, I'll put it away... who exactly is cooking anyway?" Ichigo questioned as he saw the cookbook in front of Erza.

"That would be me." Erza told him flipping another page. "Mira is apparently to exhausted after unpacking."

"Hey! I kept my room tidy unlike you who threw everything everywhere!" Ichigo sighed as the two girls butted heads once more shouting profanities at one another as Ichigo unpacked the grocery's, he would never admit it to them, but he liked that they were here. He would have gone insane in this big house all on his own any longer. When he finished unpacking he saw that Erza and Mira were glaring at one another still, inches away from one another as the doorbell rang. Not even bothering to interrupt the two Ichigo went and opened the door. He was surprised to see Levy standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Hi Ichigo, I hope I'm not bothering you." Levy said.

"No not at all, what can I do for you?" Ichigo asked letting her walk in to the house.

"Whoa... I remember seeing your house at your welcoming party but I never saw the inside. It must have cost a fortune." Levy said as she looked around in awe at the size of the place.

"Yeah, six million jewels." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head. "But I still had four million left from when Laxus and I fought so it wasn't that big a deal."

"I wish I get to become S-class soon so I can take jobs that pay in the millions." Levy pouted. "Sure I'm not the strongest Wizard, but I can do my part." Ichigo smiled at her.

"I'm sure you will become an S-class wizard when you're ready, now what is it that you came by for?" Ichigo questioned as they walked past the kitchen which was filled with the argument between Erza and Mirajane as they headed into the main lounge room.

"Well I came by to see your book collection, I remember you telling me that you had been collecting a lot of books and haven't had the time to read any yet."

"Yeah, follow me. There in my study, borrow any you might like." Ichigo said holding the door to the study open letting Levy walk in and she smiled as she saw the bookshelves.

"You are really starting to get a collection Icihgo."

"Yeah I know." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I might turn out to be a book worm like you someday Levy."

"That's just mean." She pouted at him making Ichigo chuckle as she walked over to the bookshelves and started to look through his collection. "I heard Erza and Mirajane were moving in, but I didn't think they would be here yet."

"Yeah, I told them to come tomorrow so I could mentally prepare myself for the both of them but..." He trailed off as he looked out the door with a slight smile on his face. "I guess it doesn't matter."

"You're a hell of a guy Ichigo." Levy said as she opened a book making him look over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow making her blush as she looked away from his gaze. "I... I just meant that... you gave them a place to live, free of charge just like that because they were your friends." She told him. "I think it's really sweet."

"Well... it's the least I could do, I mean I had the room..." He trailed off as he rubbed his cheek. "Just as long as they don't destroy the house it will all be ok." They both heard a smash and more shouting making Ichigo sigh. "Maybe I spoke to soon." Levy giggled as they both walked out of the study and into the kitchen to see a plate was smashed on the ground.

"Yeah! You couldn't beat me even if you tried!" Mira roared.

"Oh is that a challenge you Goth girl!" Erza roared back.

"Damn straight tin can!"

"Your on! Who ever makes the best dinner wins!"

"Let's get started!" Both Ichigo and Levy watched with dead panned expressions as both girls moved around the kitchen like it was a damn war zone.

"Levy are you staying for dinner!" Both woman shouted rounding on Ichigo and Levy making the blue haired girl squeak before looking up to Ichigo who ran a hand through his hair with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I... uh..."

"Yes she is." Ichigo spoke. "Just... make sure you clean up the mess."

"Of course, Ichigo." Mira smiled at him. "Then later I can give you, your desert." She winked before she was hit in the side with a wooden spoon. "What the hell was that for you bitch!"

"Get back to work!" Erza shouted. "You two get out of the kitchen, this is a battle, you can't look until dinner is ready!"

"Come on Levy." Ichigo said pushing the blue haired Wizard away from the two cooks. "I'll show you the rest of the house."

"Oh... Ok." Levy smiled. Ichigo for the next half hour showed Levy around the house, Erza's room was a mess... and Mira's room was actually quite neat. Complete opposites of what their personalties are he had thought to himself. He hadn't gone into there rooms since it would be a breach of previously and had quickly moved on, showing Levy his own room which she was awed at the size, the bed was at least two queen sizes joined, the bathroom was practically a bath house of it's own and the verandah had a great view over Ichigo's hand made training ground that he had made with his inner hollow covering the three acres of land behind his house.

"So what do you think of the place?" Ichigo questioned as he sat down on one of the large four seater couches while looking over at Levy who had sat on the other across the room.

"It's beautiful." Levy told him with a smile. "Your library will need to get bigger if you want to keep collecting books." She giggled at him and he chuckled lightly.

"If I want it to get anything compared to the size of yours I'll have to make some renovations soon." The two talked for a while before both Mira and Erza called them for dinner, both were surprised to see that the kitchen was still intact and the table was set quite nicely. Both Mira and Erza were standing at the head of the table with smiles on there faces as the feast behind them was shown.

"Looks good ladies." Ichigo smiled as he walked into the room. "Who made what?" From there on... it was like a war zone between Mira and Erza to try and get Levy along with Ichigo to choose who was the better cook. Other then that dinner was a peaceful eveining, and it was obvious to all even Titania herself that Mira was a better cook. Something she knew her old friend and rival would hold over her. When the dinner was over they talked a little more over a pot of coffee before Erza elected that she should walk Levy back to Fairy Hill's since she needed to pick up a few more things to move to her new home.

"Any time you want to come by Levy your more then welcome." Mira smiled at the blue haired wizard making the usual shy bookworm smile up at her.

"Thanks Mira. I'll try not to be a stranger and Ichigo." Ichigo raised an eyebrow to her in a question. "Keep up that library, I'll be sure to come by and borrow a book from time to time."

"I'll have to do some renovations soon enough Levy, have a nice night." Levy nodded her head and Erza walked out after her.

"I won't be long." Erza told them and both Ichigo and Mira nodded as they walked back into the house.

"Man that was hell of an evening." Ichigo yawned. "I might go for a bath and off to bed." He said scratching at his stomach.

"Then I guess I'll see you in the morining?" Mira smiled and Ichigo looked down at her face to see her smiling up at him.

"Ah... yeah sure." Ichigo said heading for the stairs before he felt her hand wrap around his as he walked up the stairs with her not even bothered by the sudden hand holding on her part, he was just content with it. When they reached the top of the stairs Ichigo looked back at her only for Mira to lean up and peck him on the lips.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." Mira giggled. "I'll see you in the morning Ichigo." Ichigo nodded his head, not able to trust his own voice and walked up to his door. Mira simply watched him walk into his room before a grin came to her face. As soon as she heard Ichigo step into the bath she ran up towards his door as quickly as she could.

Ichigo breathed in the heat of the bath and reclined in the water, he was actually glad that this bath was so huge, it acted just like a hot spring. But he reluctantly pulled himself out of the water and pulled a dry towel off the rack around his waist before grabbing another towel and drying his hair with it before heading over to the door. He opened it and the towel dropped from from his grip and fell to the floor with a thud as he looked at Mira who was smiling and resting on his bed in very reveal red lingerie with a seductive look on her face and a strawberry in her mouth. He gulped as Mira bit the end of the strawberry off removing the little green leaf with her hand and smirked at him.

"Time for desert."


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo stood with his mouth open as Mira just smirked from where she was laying in the middle of his bed in a very revealing set of red lingerie that did wonders against the black satin sheets Ichigo had on his bed. Next to her was a bowl of strawberry's which she was idly running a finger around as she looked over at him with a seductive look. She rose her hand from the bowl and gestured with a finger for Ichigo to come forward.

"Time for Desert." She told him as he took a step forward before another and when he finally reached the bed Mira looked up at him from where she laid in the middle of the bed with a smirk. "Well are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there all night?" Ichigo sat down on the bed, the white towel around his waist the only thing that covered him. She offered the strawberry's to him as he laid down next to her. "Strawberry?"

"Sure." He smiled and went to take one before Mira pulled the bowl away and picked one out before placing it in her mouth making Ichigo raise an eyebrow before Mira smirked, the fruit still in her mouth as she got up on all fours and crawled over him till she was straddling his waist making him look up her form, he couldn't help but let a blush creep up his face as she leant down and just before the strawberry reached his lips it fell form her mouth hitting his lips before falling down his cheek and her lips connected with his. Mira moaned as Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her down, her breasts connecting with his chest underneath the fabric of the red lacy bra.

"Hmm, this is what I was thinking of a good desert." She moaned her lips inches from his.

"Oh, you don't want any of the strawberry's?" Ichigo questioned with a cocky smirk as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes only to see a playful look come into them.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned tilting her head slightly to one side. "I have my strawberry." She giggled as she saw irritation come into his eyes.

"It doesn't mean straw-!" He was cut off as Mira placed her finger to his lips making him look at her.

"Just shut up... and be my strawberry." She told him. "Even if it's only for tonight." She said removing her finger from his lips and running it over his cheek before following his jaw line with her finger. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before moving to his ear. "Will you be my desert?" She whispered and she smiled as she felt him shudder underneath the warmth of her breath. She pulled back and smiled sweetly at him. "Erza will be back soon, so we can't have to much fun."

"You seem genuinely disappointed about that." Ichigo smirked making her pout at him.

"Of course I'm disappointed about it." She said sitting up and folding her arms over her chest. "I mean... I know I haven't done anything like this before... and I... I well am really nervous." She said shyly as a blush came to her face and she looked to the side. "I kind... kind of set this whole thing up knowing Erza would go back to the dorm to collect a few thing that she left behind." Mira mumbled still pouting slightly. "It's just it's been such a long time that you and I have been alone together... I wanted to make it special you know?" She turned back to Ichigo with a small smile. "I know we don't have much time, and I don't want to rush things, so... we will save some for later ok?"

"You're the boss." Ichigo said sitting up and kissing her making her moan into the kiss as Ichigo's hands grabbed her ass. Mira wrapped her arm around the back of Ichigo's neck and let her other hand run through his orange hair before she was flipped over onto her back Ichigo hovering over her.

"I thought you said I was the boss." She chuckled before Ichigo's lips locked with hers again, it was just as passionate as it was ten months ago, if not even more passionate. Here they were two seemingly novice in all things romance in the most lusty environment either had ever been in, and both enjoyed it. Ichigo's lips trailed from her lips before moving onto her neck making her gasp at the new sensation as his lips trailed her neck with light kisses, her hands were tangled in his orange locks. Ichigo's head rose from her neck and with a smile he looked over to the bowl of strawberry's.

"Let's get these off the bed before they make the sheets sticky." Mira rolled her head to the side to see the bowl still there and smiled before reaching over and grabbing a strawberry and placing it between her breasts.

"I have a better idea." She cooed, Ichigo looked between the valley of her breasts to see the small fruit sitting between them before looking back at Mira's blue eyes that held a bit of excitement in them. Ichigo leaned into her neck and kissed her again making her arch her back slightly but not enough to get the strawberry to move from it's position. With another kiss trailing down her neck Ichigo made her way to her collarbone and this time she gripped the sheets at her side and curled her toes with her head tilted back trying to keep her back as straight as possible. Ichigo finally reaching the middle of Mira's chest kissed her down towards the strawberry, her left hand was once again in his hair while her right was still gripping the sheets, her knuckles turning white. Ichigo took the strawberry in his mouth and bit into it letting the juice fall down in between her breasts.

"Your going to get sticky." Ichigo told her with a smile looking up at her to see her looking back with lust filled eyes. Ichigo didn't break eye contact as he leant back down and licked some of the strawberry juice from her skin making her moan this time arching her back her breasts being pushed up into Ichigo's face as she moaned in pleasure. Ichigo bit into the band that connected the two cups of the bra at the front and pulled up over her breasts freeing them from the laze making both Mira's and Ichigo's eyes go wide, Mira because she had no idea Ichigo would be so willing and Ichigo because he had just reacted on instinct, ever since he had absorbed his inner hollow he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Ichigo." Mira said making Ichigo look up into her eyes. "I... uh... it's kind of uncomfortable with... uh... the bra like that." She said a blush coming to her face. "Mind taking it off?"

"Ah... not at all." Mira nodded her head and rolled over onto her stomach and Ichigo reached for the bra clip and when it unhooked Mira let out a sigh of relief. She was about to role over before she felt Ichigo's breath on her neck and let a shiver run down her spine. "You have really beautiful skin Mira." Ichigo breathed out as he kissed her shoulder.

"Ichigo." She breathed out almost in a whimper. "We... we don't have much time left." She said thought heavy breaths as Ichigo continued to trail kisses down her back. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as he nodded his head and she rolled over once more glad his bed was so wide, since with all the rolling she had done would have likely ended her up on the floor by now. She looked up to Ichigo and blushed as she saw where he was looking, straight at her exposed breasts. She wanted to cover herself but didn't and brought her arms up to Ichigo's shoulders and leaned up and kissed him once more, there tongues once again in a battle of romance as she pulled Ichigo down onto the bed as she straddled him once more and leaned up running her hands down her breasts enjoying the feel as they bounced underneath her hands.

She ground her hips making both gasp and Mira to look down to see the towel with a bulge and she was straddling it, her eyes went wide as she looked up to Ichigo who was blushing madly and she smiled.

"Glad I could make you feel so good." She purred as she rocked her hips again, glad the towel was there as the wetness of her panties had started to show, she didn't want Ichigo to think she was a massive pervert... although after tonight it would be hard for him to think she wasn't. She grabbed Ichigo's hands from where they were on her hips and raised them to her breasts, both blushing madly as he gripped them making her moan lightly as she rocked her hips against his again feeling his erection against her covered womanhood. By now Ichigo was rocking his hips up to meet her own grinding, her eyes were closed and her breath was heavy and laboured, Ichigo's hands were still massaging her breasts and she couldn't help but moan every time her nipples would get pinched in between his fingers.

She opened her eyes and looked down into his before leaning down and kissed him forcefully, full of passion. Ichigo let himself go and rolled both of them onto there side, his towel coming undone, his erection resting between both of there stomachs as his left hand which had been stuck between her hip and the bed made it's way towards her ass. Mira reached between them and grabbed his member with her right hand and gave it a few strokes making him moan into the kiss as her left hand rested on his hip. Ichigo's right hand rested on her stomach, his finger tips underneath the waist band of her underwear, almost waiting for approval to keep going. With a moan Ichigo's hands went down and he was surprised to feel how wet Mira was.

"Ichigo!" Mira gasped breaking the lip lock only for a second before forcing her lips against his once more as Ichigo's fingers trailed her lower lips. Her hips rocked back and forth as Ichigo's fingers trailed her slit making her strokes on his member become faster and in less of a rhythm. Mira's back arched as she moaned, hers and Ichigo's lips coming undone as Ichigo pushed a finger into her core making her gasp for air, the stroke on his member had come to a stop as Ichigo's finger pushed into her. "Ugh! Ichigo!" She moaned out. Her stroking resumed as she looked back to Ichigo's face to see him smiling at her, strands of hair were matted with sweat and covering her face.

"You know, in the throws of ecstasy you look extremely sexy." Ichigo told her making her smirk.

"What I don't always look sexy?" She asked as her pace on his member increased making him bite his lower lip making her smirk. "Oh don't act coy Ichigo." His eyes opened in a mock glare. "Oh scar-ugh!" She moaned, eyes closed as Ichigo added another finger, Mira's unoccupied hand gripped the wrist of Ichigo's right hand and held it in place trying to adjust to this new pleasure. "You did that on purpose." She moaned out with her eyes still closed missing his smirk. "But..." She moaned out as his fingers started to move in and out of her core. "It feels sooooo good."

Ichigo smirked as she opened her eyes which were filled with complete lust. They leaned in and kissed once more as there hands worked away at one another, steadily increasing in pace. Soon enough they had to break apart breathing heavily as the room was filled with the sound of skin on skin from Mira's hand and Ichigo member and also the wet squishy sounds from Ichigo's fingers inside Mira's core. Mira's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gripped Ichigo's shoulder and came as Ichigo grunted and his cum splashed onto her stomach. Both collapsed back onto the bed drained from there mutual fondling of one another, breathing heavy as they stared at one another with content smiles on there faces. Mira leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the lips before laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I wish I could fall asleep right here." Mira smiled snuggling more into the crook of his neck. "But if Erza found out there would be hell to pay, and after an amazing time like that, I don't want to fight."

"Did you finally find something that wasn't worth fighting Erza over?" Ichigo questioned a smirk crossing his face.

"Oh hell I'd fight over that sensation if anyone tried to get in my way of getting it again." Mira giggled as she reached over him and grabbed the towel he had used to dry himself after he got out of his bath and wiped Ichigo's cum off her stomach before throwing it off the bed so it made a light 'thump'. She cuddled up next to him once more and he looked down to see a small pout crossing her face.

"First you look sexy in the throws of ecstasy now cute as a button when you don't get what you want." Mira slapped Ichigo's arm playfully as she reached over her side and grabbed her bra before pulling it on and turning her back to Ichigo gesturing for help doing the clip up. Ichigo reached up and placed the two clips together before kissing her shoulder. "I'd love it if you would stay but I understand why." Ichigo said as Mira turned around and kissed him once more before standing up and grabbing the bowl of strawberry's from the bed.

"Night my strawberry." She giggled as she saw his eye twitch as she left the room, Ichigo collapsing back onto his bed with a sigh and a smile on his face as he looked up to the ceiling.

X-X

Ichigo walked into the kitchen, sweat dripping from his forehead as he grabbed a towel from a chair that he had laid out earlier before his morning run. Erza sat with a coffee and a news paper before looking up at Ichigo over the top and her eyes went wide. His chest was bare showing his toned tanned muscles, he had a black singlet resting on his shoulder as he dried his face missing her look of lust that she quickly hid as he brought the towel down and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Morning Erza." Ichigo greeted. "Any more coffee left?" He asked as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Should be still hot." Erza told him and he nodded his thanks as she eyed his butt from where he was standing, his back to her. She watched as he poured a cup of coffee before walking over to the table, using the towel to dry a few more droplets of sweat that dripped from his hair as he sat down. They both stayed quiet as they drank their coffee, Erza also reading the paper. "How was your run?"

"Not to bad." Ichigo told her. "Looks like we might get rain in the next few days, just a few rain clouds nothing serious." Erza nodded as she offered him the paper which he took with a small 'thank you' before beginning to read the front page. "What time did you get back last night?" Ichigo questioned opening the paper after reading the front.

"Late, there were a few things I still needed to pack. Both you and Mira we're in bed when I got back. Mira snoring away like usual."

"Mira snores?" Ichigo questioned with an amused smirk.

"No." Erza told him with a smirk of her own. "But I tell her she does anyway." Ichigo chuckled lightly and Erza giggled as they heard Mira stomping sleepily down the stairs. "Morning Mira." Erza said as Mira walked into the room, her hair messy and half messed up from her hand. She nodded in response.

"What are you two talking about?" Mira questioned through a loud yawn as she started to walk over to the coffee pot.

"Oh Erza was just telling me how you snore." Ichigo commented with a smile making Mira stop dead in her tracks and turn and glare at Erza.

"I thought there was a beast in your room last night I drew my sword, when I opened your door it was just you." Erza shrugged hiding her grin as she raised her cup to her mouth. "You should be more careful, I didn't know what to expect I could have launched in an attacked without so much as a moments notice."

"I don't snore!" Mira roared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you!" Ichigo just chuckled as he watched the two get into an argument he had helped make with Erza before he looked back to the paper and his eyes widened a little bit and a smile came to his face. "Ichigo!" Mira whined. "Tell Erza I don't snore!"

"Sorry, I was dead to the world last night." Ichigo told her with a knowing grin. "Couldn't tell her if I wanted to." Mira smiled lightly remembering the embrace from last night and seemingly dropped the argument and walked over to the pot of coffee as Ichigo stood up leaving the paper opened on the table. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready."

"To go to the guild?" Erza questioned and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Taking a job?" Mira asked hopefully, maybe she would get to go and spend a whole few days with Ichigo alone!

"Actually I was hoping I could speak with Laxus about a few things." He said eyeing the article of the paper that was open on the table.

"What would you want to talk to him about?" Both Mira and Erza questioned at once.

"Oh you know." Ichigo said walking out of the kitchen with a simple wave of the hand. "Guy stuff."

X-X

"So you want me to go where exactly?" Laxus questioned, his feet up on a table as Ichigo sat on the opposite side looking over the guild.

"Mermaid Heel." Ichigo shrugged as he leaned back in his chair to look at Laxus.

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's an all girls guild, what living with the demon and the red head ain't enough?" He laughed. "You got to get a whole guild of girls to fall for you?"

"No." Ichigo sighed. "Before I joined Fairy Tail I taught a girl." He told him. "When we were travelling together she mentioned to me that you were her idle, I don't know why since you're such an ass." Ichigo grinned. "But I told her if I ever had the chance of meeting you I would try and introduce the two of you. So what do you say?"

"I'm not one for fans, or talking with a bunch of groupies for that matter." Laxus told him. "But I did tell you..." Laxus yawned. "Bastards, back." Laxus said noticing Ichigo hadn't even become a little bit tired. "I did tell you if you needed anything I'd be there, so I'll come meet that kid." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Who's back?"

"Mystogan, guy puts a sleeping spell on everyone when he comes to the guild." The blonde man pointed out over the guild and Ichigo looked to see nearly all of Fairy Tail on there knees or passed out asleep as a man walked out of the guild. As soon as the man was gone it was if everyone woke back up... except Natsu who kept snoring away before Gray kicked him in the side. There were shouts of protest as they all argued about Mystogan and how he treats everyone by putting them under a spell. "Until you came it was between Mystogan and myself of who was the strongest in Fairy Tail."

"You don't say." Ichigo said still watching the spot Mystogan had disappeared from before shrugging. "So you are in right?" Laxus nodded his head. "Alright let's get going." Both stood up and walked to the stairs making the guild go quiet as they saw Laxus and Ichigo walking down the stairs.

"LAXUS!" Natsu roared. "Fight me!" He continued to shout as he flew towards Laxus before Ichigo kicked him out of the way with an irritated sigh as Natsu went flying face first into a wall before sticking into it like a dart.

"Does he always do that?" Ichigo questioned the blonde, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, gets really annoying too." Laxus said as they walked over to Makarov who was surprised to see Ichigo and Laxus together. "Oi old man, we're heading over to Mermaid Heel." Makarov's eyes opened wider further before looking to Ichigo before he understood.

"Ah yes, I heard the good news Ichigo." Makarov smiled. "Your student became an S-class Wizard, and she's only twelve years old, impressive."

"I wanted to congratulate her in person, it's been over a year since I saw her. I think she will like it better if I see her instead of sending a message." Makarov nodded his head with a smile before looking to Laxus.

"Your going too?"

"Yeah, Ichigo said she was a fan of mine." He shrugged. "Might as well go, got nothing else going on at the moment." Makarov nodded his head with a bigger smile, he was so glad Laxus had come back around after his fight with Ichigo, sure he still wasn't a great fan of most of the Wizards in Fairy Tail but at least he wasn't dead set on destroying the guild. Both Ichigo and Laxus headed for the door. "What's the kids name anyway?" Laxus questioned.

"Kagura." Ichigo told him.


	18. Chapter 18

Both Ichigo and Laxus stepped off the train at the station **(A/N I don't ****exactly**** know where the guild Mermaid heel resides so I will just make up a random town ok?)** Both Ichigo and Laxus groaned as there feet hit the station platform, the trip took hours. Why was Ceptia so far from Magnolia? The time they left was before midday and now it was way past going into the late afternoon. Ichigo hunched over ready to get back on the train and go back to Magnolia so he could go to sleep. Laxus just laughed and slapped the ex-soul reaper on the back making Ichigo groan again, the trip hadn't been all that comfortable, he had tried to get a way with a few hours sleep which didn't end up working since there had been a few kids with anger issues and no patience so he wasn't only tired but irritated as well. Both men looked up into the darkening sky.

"We should find a place to rest." Laxus said. "I'm sure this Kagura student of yours will be at the guild tomorrow." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement before both walked towards the centre of the town to find an inn for the night. They got a room with two separate beds and made there way inside, both collapsing onto a bed each with groans of discomfort, riding a train for longer the six hours or more was a health risk, yes a health risk even to two strong S-class wizards like Ichigo and Laxus. Both were passed out in mere moments of there heads hitting there pillows. Both groaned almost simultaneously as the sun blared through the room since neither had bothered to close the curtain when they had entered the room.

"Mmph!" Laxus groaned rolling over onto his side his back to the window. He rolled over again as he heard a thump only to see a large bundle of the other dooner on the floor tightly gripped in what he presumed to be Ichigo underneath it. He couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed at his eyes. "That train really took it out of us huh?"

"Damn right." Ichigo mumbled from beneath the blanket that was still covering him from the light that was streaming into the room. "Ugh, I feel like Natsu when he's on a moving vehicle... or a morning after a drinking contest from Cana." Laxus laughed again as he stood up.

"Get up, I'm using the bathroom first then we can find a damn meal somewhere in town. Then we can go meet your student." Laxus said only getting a barely audible response from the orange haired man underneath the blanket. Once Laxus stepped out of the bathroom drying his blonde hair he saw Ichigo still underneath the blankets and grinned before slamming his foot down on the floor boards sending a bolt of electricity and sending Ichigo into the air landing on his feet with wide eyes, his hair sticking out at all angles slight sparks joinging the two as Laxus stood with a grin.

"Oh you are so dead!" Ichigo roared.

"Easy carrot top, just waking you up, showers all yours." Laxus said thrusting a thumb back to the bathroom. "Hurry up, the quicker you are done in there the quicker we can see your student and head back to Magnolia."

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo muttered before walking into the bathroom. Soon enough both Laxus and Ichigo were walking through the town of Ceptia looking for somewhere to eat, they wanted to go somewhere we're it wouldn't look... weird. Two guys going off to breakfasts just screamed... never mind, you get the point. So they had walked into a bar and ordered a couple of plates of food, both sitting three seats away from one another, it's the only thing they could think to do which would seem... normal. The two paid the bills for there meal before walking out of the bar.

"Well that was actually quite a good meal." Ichigo said patting his stomach briefly. "Come on, let's go see Kagura." Laxus nodded and both started to walk towards Mermaid Heel. The guild hall came into view and both Ichigo and Laxus stopped outside of it, eyes twitching and scowls planted on there faces. "I don't remember it... being so..."

"Pink."

"No... I... no pink's the right word." Ichigo agreed after a moment of trying to figure out what was different about the guild. "I know it's an all female guild but pink? Seriously."

"Let's just get this over with." Laxus growled. "The longer I'm here the longer my masculinity is in threat of being taken away."

"Agreed." Both walked hurriedly to the front doors trying to hide there faces from passers by. The doors to the guild opened and it immediately went quiet as both men stood there scowls on there faces collars up trying to hide there mild embarrassment of walking into such a building, it reminded Ichigo of the first time he and Ishida walked into Kukaku's weird ass place.

"Who the hell are you two?" A member asked walking up to them, she was rather short and wore a blue sun dress, her long black hair falling almost to the floor. "This is an all woman's guild so if I were you I would get out of here."

"Look." Ichigo said brining the girls attention to him. "I'm looking for Kagura, she in?"

"Kagura?" The girl questioned. "Yeah, but why you looking for an S-class Wizard? You got a job for her or something?" She questioned.

"Not exactly, I'm her teacher." Ichigo told her making her jaw drop, both Ichigo and Laxus could of sworn you could have heard a pin drop at the current silence in the room. Ichigo glanced over to Laxus who shrugged his shoulder at his unasked question. "So... is... uh Kagura here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Please... just one moment." The girl smiled, Ichigo noticing she was now slightly radiating a bit of fear as she walked backwards eyes still wide. Ichigo looked back to Laxus with a raised eyebrow before Laxus shrugged.

"Don't ask me carrot top, maybe you scarred the poor girl for life with your training." Laxus grinned.

"No... I don't think I did." Ichigo said in thought.

"Ichigo-sensei!" A shout came shocking Ichigo as he turned to look towards the voice before he felt arms around his waist and he was on his ass, Laxus standing next to him laughing his ass off as Kagura hugged the life out of her Sensei who was trying to breath while his lungs and ribs were being crushed in a vice like torture hug. "i missed you so much Ichigo-sensei!" Kagura cried into his shirt making Ichigo smile slightly, she may be an S-class wizard now but she was still a twelve year old girl. Ichigo let the embrace last a little longer until he had thought Kagura had calmed down enough before pulling himself to his feet, Kagura still latched onto his waist.

"Kagura." Ichigo said making the black haired girl look up at him before wiping tears from her own eyes and placing a smile on her face. "I'd like you to meet a... friend." Laxus snorted while Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly. "Laxus Dreyar." Kagura's eyes shot wide open as she looked from Ichigo to Laxus with wide eyes, her arms still wrapped around Ichigo's stomach. Laxus looked down at the girl and she couldn't help but feel intimated by him, she had only just made it to S-class two days ago, Mermaid heel at two other S-class Wizards and they weren't even as close to intimidating as the man in front of her... before the illusion shattered at Ichigo planted his foot in Laxus face sending him across the guild hall of Mermaid Heel. "Introduce yourself ya bastard!" Ichigo roared at him.

"You didn't give me a damn minute to do it!" Laxus roared as he sat up in the debris of a broken table. "You want a rematch!"

"I kicked your ass last time I'll do it again!" Ichigo roared back the two by this point had leapt across the guild hall and butted heads glaring at one another shouting challenges and bets most of the females of Mermaid Heel go pale at... it was in the millions again.

"Ichigo-sensei." Kagura said making Ichigo stop his bantering and look over his shoulder at his student who was smiling. "You came to congratulate me didn't you?"

"Yep!" Ichigo smiled ignoring Laxus for the time being. "It's been over a year since the last time I saw you, sorry I haven't written or anything. I joined Fairy Tail and it's been a hectic year." He told her as he walked over to the girl before placing a hand on her head making her beam up at him with a smile. "I want to hear about everything you have been up to in the last year. You want to go for lunch?"

"Yeah!" Kagura cheered shocking most of Mermaid Heel since they had never seen Kagura act like a normal child before, most had smiles on there faces as the three walked out of the guild knowing that at least Kagura had one friend out there that could bring out this side of her, she didn't make friends with the other members of the guild well.

X-X

For several hours the three swapped stories, Kagura told Ichigo and Laxus how she had started taking jobs, going on requests one after another trying to find something worthy protecting which made Ichigo smile knowing that Kagura had taken his words to heart, but she had yet to find it that something. Then she told them how the guild master of Mermaid Heel had taken an interest in her and put her up for an S-class promotion which she had passed with flying colours.

Ichigo told Kagura of what he had done in joining Fairy Tail, from where he destroyed part of the guild in fighting Erza and repairing it, going on missions with Erza, Mira and then on the mission with the unofficial team Natsu. She wasn't that surprised that he had made S-class so quickly. Kagura was amazed to find that Ichigo had settled in Magnolia and had bought a house, Ichigo had tried to dart around the fact that Mira and Erza had moved in with him but Laxus saw what he was doing and told Kagura.

"So... Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet are living with you Ichigo-sensei?" Kagura questioned making Ichigo nod as he sent a glare at Laxus who just smirked.

"Yeah, it was a bet we made back on the big mission we took when we took down Lullaby." Ichigo sighed. "When we were fighting Eisenwald in the train station I decided to open my big mouth and put out a bet, then the stakes got changed to who ever one got a room at my place." He mumbled.

"Then... if that was the bet. What did you get if you won?" Kagura questioned with a confused look and Laxus leaned in.

"Yeah Ichigo, what did you get out of it. From what I hear you, Mira and Erza all tied in that bet." He grinned.

"Peace and quiet for a week." Ichigo told them. "I just have to say when and they won't bother me for a week." He lied through his teeth, he could see Laxus wasn't buying it but the blonde man held his tongue which Ichigo was grateful for, he didn't really want to tell Kagura about Mira's... offer. The two continued to talk, this time Laxus telling them a little about what he and his team did on a few missions, Kagura listening intently to what her idle had to say. Ichigo simply smiled as he leaned back in his chair as Laxus went into detail about how he took down a monster and Kagura was listening so very intently to him. After a while of telling and listening to one another's stories Kagura turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-sensei, there is something I have been meaning to ask you." Kagura said making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her.

"And what is that?"

"Where is Zangetsu?" Kagura questioned and a small frown came to Ichigo's face before a small smile covered it back up.

"Do you remember how I told you Zangetsu was a part of my being?" Kagura nodded her head. "Well... let's just say I have temporally misplaced a piece of myself."

"Wait that means your going to get that insane power back?" Laxus asked making Ichigo smirk.

"Damn straight." Ichigo told him. "I won't stop until I get Zangetsu back." He continued with a grin before turning back to Kagura. "By the way Kagura, why did everyone seem afraid when I said I was your teacher?" A sheepish look came to the young girls face as she rubbed her cheek and a small blush came to her face. "Kagura?"

"I didn't mean it I swear!" She shouted making both Ichigo and Laxus raise an eyebrow at her. "It's just... I didn't know what to do when I was asked about where I was taught to learn a sword..." She mumbled. "So... I lied and said I was taught by a great demon who was so brutal and ferocious that it took all my emotions to stay alive that's why I don't show any." Ichigo's eye twitched as Laxus burst out into laughter before he fell out of his chair pointing at Ichigo all the same trying to form coherent words but was unable too do so. "I'm sorry Ichigo-sensei! Please forgive me!" She bowed her head. Ichigo simply sat there before letting a small chuckle escape his lips and placing a hand on her head with a smile.

"It's alright Kagura." Ichigo told her. "At least no one that you have told will come searching for me to train them." Kagura nodded her head with a smile. "Well it's starting to get late, we should get back to the inn Laxus."

"Yeah." The blonde man said standing up, Ichigo following after him.

"Ichigo-sensei." Kagura said making Ichigo turn to her. "Tomorrow... if your not busy... could we spar? Like old times?" She asked nervously before she saw a smile on Ichigo's face.

"Of course, I want to see how far you have come." Kagura nodded her head with a smile as both Laxus and Ichigo walked away from the girl who had a small smile on her face.

X-X

Ichigo stretched his legs as he stood across from Kagura who was smiling, Laxus was off to the side, the only spectator because no one from the guild wanted to see Kagura's 'demon' Sensei in action. Ichigo smiled noticing the blade at Kagura's side, in all honesty it still didn't fit her form since it was a large sword but he knew she could use it to it's utmost capabilities when it was still sheathed. He remembered she had cut a tree in half with it, never once drawing it. Kagura pulled her sword from her hip and held it out in front of her.

"Ready Ichigo-sensei?" Kagura called out with a smile, excited to be sparring with Ichigo once again. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as he pulled a piece of wood that had been attached to his belt up in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"When ever you are Kagura." He told her as he smirked. Laxus was watching intently wanting to know of Ichigo's new power, he hadn't seen him fight since he had lost his soul reaper powers. Kagura got into her stance before her eyes went wide and Ichigo was surrounded in a blue magic like typhoon. When it cleared her eyes were wide as she stared at Ichigo as he drew his short sword from his back, she noticed the piece of wood he had pulled from his belt was it's guard. "This is my power now Kagura." Ichigo told her holding his weapon up towards her. "When I trained you I never went full power."

"But you were so strong, I never beat you once." Kagura said surprised.

"Did he use Bankai against you?" Laxus asked her before she gave him a questioning look, her head tilted to the side.

"Bankai?" Kagura questioned making Laxus go wide eyed.

"You trained her but didn't use Bankai! We fight in match for ten million jewels you use Bankai and a fucking mask! What is the matter with you!" Laxus roared at Ichigo.

"Uh... hehe... I needed the money?" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. "Anyway Kagura, we are both S-class wizards now, so I won't be holding back." Kagura nodded her head. "I might even make you draw that sword of yours."

"Don't count on it Ichigo-sensei." Kagura grinned before she disappeared, reappearing behind Ichigo who simply smirked as he ducked underneath her swing making her eyes go wide as she felt the air leave her lungs as Ichigo's foot planted itself in her stomach. She was sent up into the air as Ichigo watched from the ground as she managed to gain her composure and swing downwards at the ground from where she was. Ichigo narrowed his eyes before jumping out of the way of the invisible blades that hit the ground causing an explosion of dust and dirt.

Ichigo landed on the ground a few feet from the mass of dust only to jump back as Kagura dashed out of the dust cloud and roll out of the way as another set of invisible blades were sent along the ground making Ichigo grin, he couldn't remember the last time he was pushed like this. Even Erza hadn't been up to fighting like this. A year surely beat ten days of training, that was for sure.

"You got stronger Kagura." Ichigo said simply weaving his way around Kagura's swings as she danced around his own movements, Laxus could of sworn if the two were holding one another it would seem like a dance between two on a romantic ever, without the blades and the several explosions that occurred.

"You're still faster then me Ichigo-sensei." Kagura said swinging at Ichigo's neck, he leant back out of reach just by inches only for his feet to come up off the ground and kick the sheath of Kagura's sword upwards, he landed on his hand and pushed himself up in a spinning motion, Kagura jumped up out of the way of the blade as he landed back on his feet.

"You got faster, I remember you weren't this fast." Ichigo smiled and she beamed at the praise he gave her before both dashed in at one another, sword met sheath and sparks still flew as they began there dance once more. Laxus simply watched as the two disappeared, only to reappear on another side of the field only for it to repeat over and over again, sparks flew everywhere as the two danced against one another's blades. When both appeared in the middle Ichigo was standing straight, some sweat dripping from his forehead but in Kagura she was more drained.

"It's one thing I haven't got Ichigo-sensei." She groaned out. "I don't have your stamina."

"Not yet at least." Ichigo smiled at her. "Come on, let's finish this. Show me what you have learnt Kagura." Ichigo told her bringing his sword up again, the side glowing blue as his spiritual pressure rose making her grin and nod her head before she readied her sword out in front of her once more. Ichigo smirked as he felt the gravity around him become stronger almost forcing him down as the gravity around Kagura lightened. She changed into a stance, one hand gripping the sheath of the sword while the other gripped the hilt.

Even under the strain of the gravity Ichigo was still able to dash forward at incredible speeds straight at Kagura who had also dashed forward. When they met in the middle the entire field blew into a cloud of dust originating from the centre where Ichigo and Kagura had collided. Laxus watched as the smoke cleared both Ichigo and Kagura were standing a few meters apart, the ground around them looked to be sliced cheese as part crumbled in on themselves before Kagura fell to her knees while Ichigo's fullbring faded away.

"Maybe I needed to draw my sword after all." Kagura breathed out tiredly as she fell forward but Ichigo knelt before her so she didn't hit the dirt. "I'm glad... glad... you... came to see me... Ichigo-sensei." Kagura breathed out as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, Ichigo smiled as he lifted her up giving her a piggy back over to where Laxus was.

"You two really went at it." Laxus said and Ichigo nodded before Laxus noticed the large cut in Ichigo's shirt. "Holy crap!"

"If it wasn't for my Reiatsu, I would have been cut in half." Ichigo smiled tiredly. "Let's get her back to the guild." Laxus nodded his head before helping Kagura off Ichigo's back and onto his own as Ichigo wouldn't make it far with how his side was starting to show bruising underneath his shirt. They dropped her off at the guild before heading back to the inn, Ichigo fell unconscious before they had opened the door, Laxus making sure he got to the bed alright.

X-X

"Come see us in Magnolia if you ever get the chance or your passing through that way." Ichigo said placing a hand on Kagura's head making her smile up at him, she was covered in bandages almost looked like a mummy.

"I'll make sure of it Ichigo-sensei." Kagura smiled up at him. "I might have to get an inn though, I mean you are living with two other woman now. Who knew my Sensei was such a perv." She said slyly hiding her grin as she turned to the side and looked at him out the corner of her eye.

"I'm not a pervert!" Ichigo shouted at her making her giggle. "Well played my dear student but I'll get you back." Ichigo said manically making Kagura just chuckle at her teachers antics.

"It was nice meeting you Laxus, I'm glad that I got to meet you at all. In all honesty I thought I would never get the chance." Kagura said turning to the large man at her sensei's side.

"Thank this moron." Laxus said slapping Ichigo on the back making Ichigo glare at the blonde man. "He was the one who dragged me along, besides I had nothing else to do." He shrugged. "Come on Ichigo, the quicker we move the quicker we get back to Magnolia." Ichigo only groaned knowing it was going to be hell after he got off the train. It was going to take forever. With there last farewells Ichigo and Laxus stepped onto the train and took there seats. Kagura waved at them as the train left the station a small smile on her face, she would definatly go visit Ichigo when she could. Hours later Ichigo and Laxus stepped onto the station of Magnolia both groaning, if anything the trip back seemed to be longer. "I need a drink." Laxus groaned.

"If your buying, I'm game." Ichigo groaned back and Laxus simply nodded and both started to walk back to Fairy Tail. The two walked up to the guild hall only for the pink haired dragon slayer to run passed them.

"Was... Natsu just drooling... fire?" Laxus asked turning to Ichigo who was rubbing his temples.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Ichigo groaned before walking up to the doors Natsu had just run through and pushed them open, everyone turned to the two of them and before Ichigo or Laxus knew what was happening Levy was running at Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Something horrible has happened!" Levy cried as she ran at Ichigo and jumped wrapping her arms around his head and forcing her chest into his face.

"Levy! What the hell!?" Ichigo shouted trying to push her off, first finding a spot that wouldn't make him look like a pervert as he did push her away. "What is going on!?" Ichigo asked looking at the flailing girl who was arms length in front of him, two feet off the ground as Ichigo held her up by the hips.

"Ichigo!" Levy whined again. "It's horrible! Just look their gone!" Levy shouted making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at the blue haired girl.

"What's gone?"

"My tits!" Levy shouted making Ichigo and Laxus both blush as there eyes went to Levy's chest as the smaller girl flailed about even more. "It's all Natsu's fault."

"It is not!" Loke shouted. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just read the stupid request!"

"Ok... what's going on?" Ichigo questioned still holding up the flailing Levy, that's when he noticed it. Erza had two small red blushes on each cheek as she had a fish in her mouth, wearing what seemed to be a school swimsuit and a bunch of fishing gear and beach gear as she tried to comfort a crying Happy.

Ice cubes were falling from Gray's mouth and he was surprisingly clothed while Lucy was hunched over from what seemed to be enormous back pains.

Loke didn't seem any different apart from his shout out that oddly reminded them of Natsu while flames dropped from the Salamander's mouth.

Lisanna was yelling about how she was so unmanly while Elfman was sitting calmly but a nervous expression on his face.

Then he spotted Mira who was at a table, Droy and Jet behind her encouraging her while she had on a pair of magic glasses and several books were piled up around her while Levy flailed about still in Ichigo's grip.

"Ugh I need a drink." Laxus groaned as he walked past Ichigo. "You can deal with this."

"How am I meant to deal with this when I don't even know what THIS is!" Ichigo roared at the blonde man who just chuckled and kept walking away. "Ugh! I just wanted to come for a peaceful drink was that so much to ask." Ichigo mumbled placing Levy on the ground before she assaulted his personal space once more.

"Ichigo." Cana called out making him look over at the brunette. "I can tell you what's happening if you'd like."

"Please do." Ichigo groaned.

"But you got to have a drink with me for it." Cana smirked at him.

"Fine, what ever just tell me what is going on." Ichigo said as Levy wailed into Ichigo's shirt again.

"Well here's the story, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna and happy all went on an S-class job without permission since they stole one after you and Laxus left. Gray went after them but for some stupid reason, joined up with the merry band and wanted to go on the S-class job with them. Erza came back and demanded she be sent after them, Mira then said she could do a better job of bringing them back so Master Makarov sent them both after the merry band of misfits." She chuckled lightly. "So just about an hour or so ago they got back. Erza told them that they would be punished when Master returned since he's away at a meeting at the moment." Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. "Not listening to Erza's order of taking a job, Natsu took a request from the board before he read a curse out loud making all these idiots switch bodies. Natsu with Loke, Lisanna with Elfman, Erza with Happy, Lucy with Gray and finally Levy with Mira. That's when you walked in, Levy is now trying to figure out a way to turn them back to their original bodies." Ichigo sighed before looking down at the blue haired girl who was clutching onto him.

"Mira." Her head shot up and looked at Ichigo with a pout on her face. "Can I please have some space? I need to sit down and have a drink, this is a bit much for me to take in right now."

"But I'm stuck like this Ichigo!" Mira shouted at him. "You have to do something, change me back! I want my body back! This has no curves! No womanly features! How am I meant to seduce you if I don't have what every woman has!" Ichigo saw out of the corner of his eye's Levy in Mira's body slump forward a little bit, a dark cloud over her head.

"You say you have it bad! I have it worse then you!" Happy or well... Erza shouted as she tried to attack Mira with a cat kick but Mira simply batted her away with a simple wave of her hand.

"Don't be mean to me!" Happy shouted running over to Mira and barging her over in a full suit of armour, Ichigo just sighed as he went and sat next to Cana who passed him a mug of beer as the changed wizards apart from Levy started to fight amongst themselves, mostly with there respective bodies.

"Drink up Ichigo." Ichigo didn't hesitate and downed the entire mug.

"Only in Fairy Tail this would happen." Ichigo mumbled making Cana laugh loudly as she poured Ichigo another drink, Romeo sitting there with them watching what was going on with wide eyes and awe on his face. For the next ten minutes everything went to even more hell, Makarov had come back and told them about the curse and that he didn't know the way to reverse the spell and that there was a time limit on how long you had to reverse the curse which only pushed the changed Wizards into more panic as Levy went even harder at trying to figure out how to go about reversing the spell.

"I've got it!" Levy shouted jumping up from the table, Mira's breast jumping about amost knocking Levy off her feet since she wasn't use to so much sway.

"Watch where you are swinging them!" Mira shouted.

"Sorry." Levy apologised.

"I forgot to tell you." Makarov spoke up. "Only one couple can go at a time."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. "We don't have time for that!"

"This is going to be trouble, I just know it." Ichigo said and Cana nodded next to him pouring Ichigo another drink.

"How much time do we have left!" Natsu shouted. "And someone please turn on the damn lights!"

"Less then two minutes... give or take." Macao said.

"Give or take! I asked for the time not an estimate!" The group irrupted into another argument of who should go first.

"I'm doing it" Levy shouted before starting the incantation, when the incantation was complete the entire guild was flooded with a white light. When it dimmed down Mira jumped up and down.

"I have my body back!" She cheered jumping up and down, her assets jumping with her.

"Geeze don't be so glad." Levy mumbled looking down at her own smaller chest.

"You did it Levy!" Lucy cheered hugging the blue haired girl. "I'm back to normal!"

"Yeah, good job Levy." Gray said. "We knew we could count on you, we owe you big time." Levy just smiled at them.

"I'm still in the wrong body!" Loke and Gray shouted.

"What!" Both Levy and Lucy shouted.

"Me too, I'm still a stupid cat!" Erza said on her hands and knees.

"Oh boy you mean I get to stay like this!" Happy cheered with a big smile.

"Well, at least you got two pairs switched back, that's something to be proud of." Macao said holding up a sign with a 0 on it.

"No! This can't be happening! There has to be some kind of mix up! Please Levy do something!" Natsu cried waving his arms around frantically.

"Sorry... maybe I didn't pronounce it right." Levy said walking over to the table and picking up the notes she had been working on while in Mira's body only for a kind of girly scream to echo around the entire guild hall, everyone looked to the source to see Cana standing with wide eyes staring at them.

"Oh boy! I didn't know you were so big Ichigo!" There heads whipped around to see Ichigo with both hands down his pants before Cana kicked him in the face.

"Get your hands out of my pants!" Cana roared making everyone pale as they realised that Ichigo and Cana had switched bodies.

"But Ichigo..." Cana whined before Ichigo pulled Cana up by the scruff of Ichigo's shirt.

"Stop being a damn pervert! Do you ever shower all I can smell is booze! Gah!" Ichigo shouted as everyone face palmed. "Why the hell am I in your body!"

"Hey I'm not complaining!" Cana laughed. "I can look at myself naked!" Ichigo face faulted. "Hey now, just think of the bright side, isn't every guys dream to be a girl for a day!?" Cana roared in laughter.

"Levy!" Ichigo shouted. "Change me back!"

"I'm going to do so many weird things to your body!" Cana laughed before she headed for the door only for Ichigo to tackle her to the ground while the others discovered who else had changed bodies. Ichigo holding Cana down while she tried to make her way out of the guild. This was a madhouse.

X-X

_Magic is not a toy, in the blink of an eye it can turn your world on it's head, the very fabric of your being can be pulled from you in an instant. So don't take it lightly._

X-X

"Give me my manhood back!" Ichigo shouted.

"I love this!" Cana cheered.

"Change me back!" The entire guild shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

Ichigo's eyes opened and his vision was filled with white strands before he tried to raise a hand to rub his eyes before he felt it weighed down. He heard a light chuckle next to him and he turned his head to see Mira smiling at him her head propped up on her hand as she rested her elbow on his mattress.

"Morning sleepy head." She smiled at him before leaning in and pecking him on the lips and pulled back with a smile on her face. "Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Morning Mira." Ichigo said in a sleepy tone. "I'm so glad to be back in my body again."

"So am I." She purred rubbing his chest. "It would have been weird kissing Cana." Ichigo let a small grin come to his face as he laid back on the pillow and shut his eyes. "If you are thinking about me and Cana making out, let me get one thing straight. I don't swing that way." Mira said hitting Ichigo in the face with a pillow making him chuckle lightly as he removed the pillow from his face only for Mira's lips to connect with his again, her tongue travelling into the depths of his own mouth fighting with his tongue, he placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her back before she pulled away. "Come on get up, I made you breakfast. Erza went with Natsu's little team to help Lucy out on a mission, I want to get to the guild so we can grab a mission and set off before they get back and Erza demands to come along." She grinned.

"What's up with her anyway?" Ichigo questioned. "Ever since we defeated Lullaby she has been some what nervous around me and refuses to leave us alone together."

"Just female hormones." Mira smiled waving it off with a hidden smirk. "Come on and get up, even if I do want to spend all day in bed with you, I want to go on a job." Ichigo nodded his head and sat up as Mira walked towards the door and out of his room. Ichigo smiled lighting before sliding out of bed and walking into the walk in wardrobe and getting dressed. He yawned walking out of the wardrobe fully dressed, not in his usual mission attire just a simple black short sleeved v-neck shirt, a pair of purple jeans and a pair of black shoes.

He didn't plan on picking anything big today, just something to sate Mira's appetite for going on a job. He trudged down stairs and smiled as the aroma of food came from the kitchen, since he had come to Fiore he had learnt how to cook for himself but he couldn't even compare to Mira's cooking, it reminded him of how Yuzu use to cook. He stood in the kitchen doorway and simply watched as Mira hummed a tune to herself as she finished making breakfast, she pulled the strap of the apron over her head and folded it before placing her hands on her hips and nodding before she heard a light chuckle.

"You would make a good wife Mira." Ichigo said making Mira jump before her causing her face go bright red as his words resounded in her mind as he walked into the kitchen. "Your husband will be a lucky man." Mira's blush just increased as she stood stock still in the centre of the kitchen. "You ok?"

"F-Fine." Mira stuttered out. "Do you like it?" She questioned finally regaining her senses and sitting down at the table across from him.

"Yeah it's great." Ichigo told her. "You know I didn't mean to sound bad or anything about the whole wife comment, if I offended you I'm sorry." Ichigo told her making her eyes go wide.

"No! It's fine really! It's... it's just nobody ever said anything to me like that before, sure Lisanna always told me but... I have always wanted a guy to say that... I guess it just kind of shocked me a little bit." She told him with a cute embarrased expression on her face as she pointed her index fingers together.

"Well, there is no need to worry about that now." Ichigo told her. "I'm glad I have such a good breakfast to eat."

"Oh Ichigo, you sure know how to make a girl fall in love, you know that." Mira smiled closing her eyes, all her embarrassment simply gone away as she rested her hands up on her chin with closed eyes a smile on her beautiful face. Her eyes opened when she didn't get a response and she stared at a slack jawed Ichigo who had a fork with a piece of fish on it simply staring at her, a blush starting to form on his face and her eyes went wide as she realised what she just said. "Ah! I didn't mean it like that!" Mira shouted waving her arms about. "I... I... I...!" She couldn't find anything to say and just hung her head in defeat. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "You can laugh if you like." She heard the sound of his fork resting on the plate and braced herself for the laughter which didn't come, she looked up slightly to see his face only to find him looking away a slight blush on his cheeks.

"We... we should get to the guild, go on that job that you wanted to go on." Ichigo said. "Thank you for breakfast." Mira simply nodded her head and the two made there way towards the guild, along the way the two gave each other awkward glances before they laughed and continued on walking happily now that the air had been cleared. Mira wrapped her arm around his and smiled as she walked next to him. On the way they had noticed that a few of the residents of Magnolia had given them a solemn look and had muttered things.

"I wonder what's gotten into them all." Mira said as Ichigo stopped walking. "Ichigo? What's wrong..." She trailed off as she stared at where Ichigo was looking his eyes wide open in shock, hers were just as wide.

There was something wrong with the guild.

X-X

Large iron rods had been thrust out at all angles of the guild hall smashing through walls, windows and even parts of the roof, Ichigo and Mira were standing in shock at the front of the hall, Mira's hands were clenched as tears came to her eyes and Ichigo's eyes were burning with anger as they saw what had happened, hand's clenched at his side, in his left hand was his substitute badge.

"Who... who could have done this?" Mira questioned barely holding her tears back.

"It would seem to be the Phantom Lord guild." Makarov said walking out from the guild with a solemn look on his face as he greeted the two. "Master Jose has been at me like a pack of wolves wanting a fight. We can not do anything."

"Like hell we can't!" Ichigo roared surprising Mira at the tone he used. "They destroyed our guild hall! This is our home! We can't let them do this!"

"Enough Ichigo!" Makarov said sternly. "War amongst the guilds is strictly forbidden! End of discussion!" Ichigo clenched his teeth and gripped his substitute badge harder and his hair covered his eyes. "We can not do anything but rebuild."

"What if they attack again..." Ichigo said his tone cold. "What if they attack the guild members next..." Both Makarov and Mira's eyes went wide. "I know what war looks like, it's not pretty, it's not meant to be." He growled out. "I won't stand around here and wait for someone to be attacked!"

"I understand how you feel Ichigo." Makarov said sadly. "But there is nothing I can do about it, I will not stoop to there low level when it is just a few walls that we can rebuild easy enough. From now on, requests will be taken from the basement until the upper floor can be rebuilt." Ichigo unclenched his hands when he saw the Master's trembling form, he was trying to hold back his anger and tears.

"I understand Master." Ichigo said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok my boy, how about you and Mira come have a drink with me for a true apology?"

"Master... it's not even ten in the morning." Mira sweat dropped.

"Bullocks! Who needs a time to drink!" Makarov roared in laughter before walking into the guild, both Mira and Ichigo following after him. Four hours later, plus several mugs of beer and other drinks for Ichigo and Makarov, Mira brought down Natsu Erza, Gray, Lucy and Lisanna, who were all shocked to see Makarov and Ichigo drunk and laughing there hearts out to a joke they couldn't even finish.

"Master what is the meaning of this?" Erza said walking forward bringing the two out of there laughing fit.

"Yo! What's up kids!" Makarov cheered. "Me and Ichigo buddy here were just trying to get a joke but couldn't get the punch line right!"

"Sorry we weren't here sooner." Erza said with a solemn look of defeat.

"Why are you guys just sitting around down here! We should be out there kicking phantom's ass!" Natsu roared.

"Natsu, idiotic as he may be, has a point." Erza said. "Master do you understand the gravity of this situation."

"Our guild hall as bee completely destroyed!" Natsu roared in anger.

"Calm your jets Natsu." Ichigo yawned a drunken blush on his face. "Those bastards aren't even worth the time." He said pointing at Gray. "Just go eat some firewood like a good little dragon so we can get back to the punch line."

"Natsu's over there... and he eats fire not firewood." Gray said pointing to Natsu making Ichigo turn his head to turn and look at the pink headed fire dragon before blinking a few times and raised his hand to his mouth to stop him from bursting out in laughter over... who knows what.

"Was anyone hurt?" Erza asked looking over the patrons sitting quietly in the basement.

"No." Mira said walking up to them. "The jerks attacked at night when the guild was empty, no one was here so no one got hurt."

"Well we should be thankful for that." Erza said before she noticed Mira's slight worried glance at Ichigo.

"All job requests will be taken down here until the upstairs is repaired, that's all I will say on the matter."

"To hell with jobs!" Natsu roared. "We should go and finish the fight those Phantom jerks started!"

"Natsu!" Makarov roared before extending his hand and slapping... Lucy right on the rear.

"And you spanked me because..." The blonde trailed off.

"Hands to yourself Master." Erza said with a death glare making the guild master chuckle before jumping down from the crate he was sitting on and running for the stairs.

"Hey old men where are you running too!" Natsu yelled in irritation.

"It's hard on him too you know." Mira said quietly. "He's angry, he want's to fight back but the council has forbidden any type of conflict between guilds. There is nothing we can do." She said sadly placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Come on Ichigo let's get you home and a nice warm shower to sober you up." Ichigo looked up before nodding his head and standing up. "When will you be home Erza?"

"Soon." Erza replied as the two walked out of the guild. "Something is wrong, I just know it."

"With what Erza?" Lisanna asked.

"With Ichigo, he's not one to get blind drunk at a time like this, not even if the master forced him too." She said quietly mostly to herself before Levy walked up to them.

"Ichigo was mad when he found out." Levy told them surprising the lot of them. "More angry then we have seen him before, Mira was afraid of what he might do." She continued. "Master helped lighten the mood but Ichigo was dead set on going out and destroying Phantom Lord. When they came down here he was quiet and passive before he started to have a few drinks with the Master."

"I see." Erza nodded. "Master didn't want Ichigo going off and doing anything so kept him insight, thank you Levy." Levy nodded her head before walking back over to Jet and Droy. "Natsu Gray, head over to Ichigo's place."

"Why?" Gray asked confused.

"It would be best that we not be alone tonight, we don't know if there are any other members of Phantom wandering around." She told them before looking over the basement to address everybody. "Make sure you stay in groups of three or more! We don't want anyone being alone tonight, groups are required until further notice!" She ordered and got nods from all around.

"What about us?" Lisanna questioned gesturing to herself and Lucy.

"WE will be going to get your bags and then head over to Ichigo's as well."

"Is that really ok?" Lucy asked.

"It is." Erza said. "I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't mind and if we are all together we will be safe." She continued and they both nodded before following Erza out of the basement to collect there things for a few days.

X-X

Ichigo sighed as he sat in the large spring like bath in his personal on-suite. The room was filled with steam flooding his sense with more rational thought and making him sweat meaning the effects of the alcohol was starting to wear off. He sighed once more before there was a knock on the door.

"How you feeling Ichigo?" Mira's voice came through the bathroom.

"Better." Ichigo told her before he felt a shift in the temperature of the room before he heard the click of the door shut and for Mira's arms to drape over his shoulders and her head to rest on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah... it's just hard to imagine that the guild has been destroyed." She said softly as Ichigo leaned back and looked up at her and she placed her hands on either side of his head before lightly kissing him on the lips, upside down.

"I saw this in a movie once." Ichigo smiled lightly as she pulled up from his lips.

"A movie?" Mira questioned. "Oh you mean a lacrima video?"

"No... a movie." Ichigo told her. "It's basically the same thing as a lacrima video except without the lacrima and more technology. It was about a superhero, named Spiderman."

"That's a silly name." Mira giggled.

"Your brothers name is Elfman, I don't see how Spiderman is silly." Mira just pouted making Ichigo smile before he continued. "He had loved his neighbour since he could remember, when he was bitten by a spider he gained powers similar to a spider, he could swing from web, climb up walls, his reflexes were heightened." Ichigo told her, she was totally engrossed so far. "One night in the rain, she was attacked by a couple of thugs, Spiderman saw it happen and went to save her. He hadn't had time to put on his mask when he had gone to save her so she had approached him trying to see who he was."

"And?" Mira asked wanting to know more making him smile.

"Just before she was able to see who he was he used a web and disappeared from sight, the girl looked around trying to find him but couldn't before he came down upside down from a web he had attached to an upper platform. She thanked him by kissing him, your kiss then reminded me of that part of the movie."

"That's very romantic." Mira sighed dreamily as she looked down into Ichigo's eyes. "Your world is so much different to ours, you never speak of it." She said softly. "I would like to know more about where you came from." Ichigo raised a hand up to her cheek, water running from his fingers down the side of her cheek.

"Hop in and I'll tell you a little bit." He smiled and her eyes went wide before she nodded her head before standing up, stripping off her clothes making Ichigo blush before she slipped into the water next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Now... where to start..."


	20. Chapter 20

It had been close to an hour now, Mira listening and awed at some of the things that Ichigo had told her, about his family some things about Soul Society and his friends, but mostly about the technology that his world had. The bath water still emitted steam and it was gently rising off the water that was calm. Ichigo had an arm around Mira's back along the side of the indoor spring while Mira leaned into his shoulder.

"You spoke of your family." Mira said making Ichigo look back at her. "But not of your mother..." She trailed off.

"That's a story for another time." Ichigo smiled leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. "We stay in here any longer we're going to turn into a couple of prunes." Mira giggled lightly but nodding her head in agreement. As Ichigo was going to stand Mira smirked and swung a leg over Ichigo's lap making his eyes go wide as she straddled his lap.

"Before we get out." She smirked running a hand down his chest. "I want a kiss." She said, her other hand running along his collar bone making him shiver under her touch making her smirk inwardly. "So... kiss me." Ichigo had a blush on his face before grabbing her hips under the water making her smirk down at him before she placed her hands on either side of his face gently and pulled him up while she leant down so the kiss would meet in the middle, both closed there eyes as they neared one another before the door flew off the hinges and landed in the opposite side of the large bath making both open there eyes and look towards the door only to see Erza standing there, Lucy and Lisanna behind her both blushing furiously as they realised that this was the bathroom.

"What the hell!" Mira shouted going underneath the water to hide herself. "Can't you knock!"

"Screw that! What the hell are you two doing in here!" Erza roared.

"Taking a bath." Ichigo shrugged as he leaned back and cocked an eyebrow. "So why didn't you knock?" Erza's face went bright red as she realised she was standing still in the middle of the bathroom door while both Ichigo and Mira were naked, looking like a complete fool. "You can join us if you want, but we were just getting out." Ichigo said standing up making both Lucy and Lisanna turn away while Erza stood there and was a little shocked to find a small towel around his waist.

"Your such a tease Ichigo." Mira giggled before she felt Erza's death glare on her and she turned and smirked. "Problem Erza?"

"Shut up!" Erza yelled at her. "Now what were you two going to do just before we came in?"

"Oh you know, have a seriously hot kiss." Mira shrugged. "Ichigo could you pass me a towel?"

"Sure." Ichigo said walking over to the towel rack grabbing a large before passing it to her and she smiled as she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the spring like bath. "So what are Lucy and Lisanna doing here?" Ichigo questioned walking out into his bedroom passing the blonde and the younger sibling of Mira.

"Natsu and Gray will be here shortly as well." Erza said still a mild blush on her face. "I figured that we should stay in groups, since Mira and myself were already staying here I decided that it would be alright that the others would be able to stay here as well." Erza told him as he walked into his wardrobe.

"Don't go making decisions like that yourself." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Natsu and Gray will be taking a room down stairs, Mira will be sharing with Lisanna, Lucy will get her own room and I shall have my room. You have no need to leave your bed for any reason."

"Oh but Lisanna might want to stay with Natsu." Mira said making Lisanna blush.

"Mira! Don't say things like that!" Lisanna shouted making Mira giggle.

"End of discussion." Erza said glaring at Mira.

"What if I wanted to share with Ichigo, give Lisanna my bed for the night."

"Absolutely not!" Erza roared. "This was as far as you get tonight you slag!"

"What did you call me you tin wearing cow!"

"...here we go..." Ichigo's mumble came from the wardrobe making Lucy and Lisanna giggle.

"We're here!" A shout came from downstairs signalling to everyone Natsu and Gray had arrived. Ichigo walked out of the wardrobe dressed in a simple hoodie and a pair of grey sweat pants rolled up just below his knees, his hair still wet from the bath.

"Please don't destroy anything you two." He said gesturing to Mira and Erza who were butting heads before Ichigo left the room, Lucy and Lisanna following. "Hey guys." Ichigo said starting to descend the staircase, Lisanna running past and hugging Natsu making him blush lightly.

"Sup Ichigo, where's the food?" Gray asked throwing his shirt onto the coat rack.

"Kitchen where it usually is." Ichigo said descending the stairs with Lucy in tow. "Mira's cooking." Both Natsu and Gray froze as they started to head for the kitchen. "I wouldn't eat anything before then, she gets upset if you don't eat it all." Both nodded and headed after Ichigo who was walking into the large room with the couches. Lucy was awed at the size of his house, she had thought she had got a sweet deal with her house but this was something else.

"Hey Ichigo how much rent do you pay a week here?" The blonde questioned sitting in one of the large leather couches and relaxing into the comfortable furniture.

"Rent?" Happy questioned. "Ichigo owns this place Lucy."

"What!" Lucy shouted staring wide eyed at the blue cat before looking up to Ichigo who simply smiled.

"I went on a job with Erza, the reward was ten million jewels split we got five million each." Ichigo told her. "When I got back, I fought laxus and we made a bet that the winner got five million jewels, I ended up the winner and ended up walking away with ten million jewels and bought this place for a nice six million."

"Whoa... S-class jobs get so much money."

"Bull!" Natsu shouted from behind Lisanna who was laying on him. "The job to the cursed island was only seven million and a damn key!"

"Hey! That key is worth a lot of money to the right people!" Lucy shouted back at him.

"Then let's sell it and split the reward!" Natsu shouted back. "It's totally unfair that your the only one that gets any type of reward."

"Hate to agree with the flaming bastard but he's right, so unfair." Gray said.

"By rights the key should be handed over to the Master because you took the job without permission." Ichigo yawned making them all pale. "But what do I know right?"

"Natsu, Gray just let her keep the key, Natsu you will only spend the money on food while you Gray will spend it on clothes you won't wear." Lisanna giggled.

"I knew you were on my side Lisanna!" Lucy cheered. "I'll treat you to a dinner some time, someplace nice!" She cheered again.

"Hey what about our dinner! If it wasn't for me and Happy you wouldn't have gotten the key anyway!"

"Must you guys be so loud." Ichigo said rubbing his eyes. "Erza and Mira are loud enough."

"Why were you and Mira in the bath together anyway?" Lisanna asked making Natsu's and Gray's jaws drop.

"You what!" Gray shouted in shock.

"And you're still alive!" Natsu shouted in equivalent shock.

"Just talking, you kind of walked in on her making a scene." Ichigo chuckled before they heard footsteps.

"I'll get started on dinner." Mira called out.

"Natsu, Gray I demand that the two of you go have showers, I refuse to let you stay here if you don't bathe."

"But I don't wanna!" Natsu whined.

"I'm comfortable." Gray groaned out.

"Now boys!"

"Aye!"

X-X

The park was crowded as the large group of Fairy Tail wizards walked through, splitting the crowd as they moved forward.

"Please move out of the way we're from their guild." Erza said getting the on lookers to move to the side making it easy for them to walk through. They all stopped dead at what they saw hanging from the tree in front of them, they also noticed the temperature in the air dropped several degrees.

"No." Lucy gasped bringing her hands up to her mouth as her eyes were wide open in shock, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. Lisanna couldn't speak as she looked on at the scene before her. Erza's eyes were narrowed as she saw the guild mark on Levy's stomach and let out a growl. Gray clenched his fists at his side, holding back his anger. Natsu growled and clenched his fists, the air around him heating up.

"Phantom lord did this!" Natsu growled. Mira turned her head away from the scene only to look on an even more horrific one, Ichigo's eyes were wide in anger, she could see black tendrils reaching out to the iris making them flash yellow before back to brown and repeating.

"Get back!" Mira shouted making the crowd jump back just before black bursts of Reiatsu flooded from his substitute badge hitting the ground with fury slicing through it like a hot knife through butter. He walked up to the tree and sent three tendrils to the cuffs holding them up, Natsu caught Droy while Gray caught Jet, Ichigo catching Levy and holding her close to him.

"This is what I warned you about!" Ichigo roared in anger turning on the man now standing behind him, Makarov's eyes were filled with anger as he looked on at what had happened. Ichigo's left iris was yellow as black tendrils had reached it and had started to reach over to the other side of the eye, his right eye just showing signs of the blackness.

"I can take our guild hall being reduced to rubble! But I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge!" Makarov roared smashing his cane in his grip, as Ichigo stood up holding Levy close. "We have no choice but to go to war!"

X-X

The Phantom Lord guild hall was a large castle like structure in Oak Town. Inside you would find hundreds upon hundreds of members talking about what had happened when Gajeel had gone to Fairy Tail, destroyed the guild hall and attacked three of there members.

"We can't let Gajeel have all the fun." A member said, walking towards the guild's entrance with two others.

"Yeah we need to go and start picking of some fairy wings ourselves." Another laughed next to the first.

**"Getsuga Tensho!"** A large explosion rocked the guilds entrance causing the door to blow inwards, the wall surrounding the door blasting to smithereens as a large black cloud of smoke blew into the hall blocking the attackers position from the now startled guild.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov shouted.

"You punks messed with the wrong family!" Natsu roared igniting his fists.

"It's Fairy Tail, get em!" A Phantom member shouted rallying the guild together and running for the smoke cloud before it revealed the entire Fairy Tail guild, at it's head a very pissed of Ichigo in his fullbring armour, sword ready to strike. He raised his head to show that his entire left eye was now black and yellow, his right eye now showing more black tendrils along with his iris being yellow.

"Who's the guy that hurt Levy, Jet and Droy." Ichigo said calmly. "Tell me... now." He said brandishing his sword, black Reiatsu running along the blade. **"Getsuga Tensho!"** He roared sending a black wave straight through the guild hall smashing the first two lines of Phantom members back into the sprawling mess.

"I've never seen Ichigo like this before." Gray said as he saw Ichigo standing there, radiating power.

"Move out!" Erza ordered. "Don't get in Ichigo's way!"

"Aye!" Fairy Tail shouted before running into the Fray fighting the members of Phantom with all there heart, keeping away from the rampaging Ichigo. Mira was in her Satan Soul form as she sent a large burst of her** Evil Spark** through several members of Phantom leaving them unconscious and twitching as the electricity ran through their bodies, she turned to see where Ichigo was only to see him holding a member of Phantom up by the scruff of his shirt shouting at him to find out where the one who attacked them was. She looked around to see everyone else in there own battles, she flew over to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo." She said softly. "Please... please just take a minute and calm down, you're not acting like yourself." Ichigo let the Phantom member drop from his grip and land on the floor with a thud before the man ran away. "Ichigo?" Mira questioned.

"They deserve worse Mira, look what they did to our friends." His back was still turned to her, which frightened her more then she would have liked.

"Ichigo... turn around." She said, the battle around them not even bothering them the slightest. She felt Ichigo tense under her hand. "Please Ichigo." She said again, pleading with him. He turned his head slightly and her eyes opened wide as she saw both his eyes, now black with a yellow Iris. "What's going on Ichigo?"

"I absorbed my hollow Mira, I'm more hollow now then when I was when I first came to Fiore." He told her. "I can't even be called a human any more." He clenched his hands, the air around them pulsing with power. "This... this is the first time that I truly realised that fact."

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki!" Mira said firmly making his eyes go wide. "You are the same Ichigo Kurosaki I have know since you have come into my life, you haven't changed!" She continued, tears coming to her eyes. "Your the same Ichigo Kurosaki that I fell in love with!" Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as she made her confession. "Don't even think that your not the same person that I met... if you do I won't forgive you!" She said letting the tears run down her face as she buried her face into Ichigo's fullbring armour. Ichigo brought his hands up and smiled.

"Thanks Mira." Ichigo whispered.

"Oh how nice." A voice said making both there heads shoot up. "What a touching moment, for a bunch of pansy fairy tail pussies!" Gajeel laughed as he stood atop of what seemed to be the bar, or what was left of it. "Did you guys like the presents I left for ya back at Fairy Tail?" He grinned.

"Mira." Ichigo said making the white haired girl turn back at him. "I'm going to take this guy down a beg or two... I promise I won't make you feel like you're losing me, ok?" Mira nodded her head and stepped back with a smile.

"For Levy."

"For Fairy Tail." Ichigo said before disappearing.

"Where did he g-!" Gajeel went sailing through the guild hall colliding with a brick wall leaving a dent in it.

"What you did to the guild hall, we were able to let go." Ichigo said jumping down from the bar, his sword in his grip, power radiating from him in waves. "But what you did to Levy, to Jet and Droy... that... that is unforgivable!" Ichigo roared, black Reiatsu flooding across his sword before sending it straight at Gajeel who was now getting back up to his feet, he was unable to block the black Reiatsu wave and was forced back into the wall and out into a courtyard. Ichigo flew out after him at incredible speeds. Everyone stood still, not knowing what to do. Gajeel was to lead Phantom to victory.

"Erza!" Makarov called out. "I leave the rabble to you! I'm going to find Jose!"

"Of course master! Everyone, attack!" Erza ordered, the battle cry of Fairy Tail would be remembered by those who heard it.


	21. Chapter 21

Gajeel hit the dirt with a loud thud, his eyes open wide in shock, he had never been hit that hard before. He watched the hole in the wall as black Reiatsu seeped out before Ichigo's form began to walk through making the iron dragon slayer jump to his feet and grin as Ichigo stepped out, his scowl on his face as he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think you will get another shot in fairy!" Gajeel laughed. "I won't let you get any more cheap shots! **Iron Club!"** Gajeel roared, his arm extending into an iron beam and heading straight for Ichigo only for Ichigo to catch it in his hand rather easily, Ichigo's fingers gripped around the end as he continued to glare at Gajeel before looking down at the iron in his grip.

"So it was you who attacked the guild hall, were you the same person who attacked Levy, Jet and Dory?"

"Oh you mean the chick and the two idiots?" Gajeel smirked. "Yeah, thought I would leave you fairy's another gift... just to get you riled up a bit more." Gajeel continued to grin as he went to pull his arm/iron rod out of Ichigo's grip but it held still in his grip. He looked back up to Ichigo who's face was darkened by his hair and the air around him started to radiate with power, his grip tightened making dents appear where his fingers were.

"You shouldn't have told me that." His voice was low and filled with anger. "I'm going to do a lot more to you, then what you did to them." Gajeel winced before pulling his hand from Ichigo's grip and wincing as he gripped and nursed his now bruised hand. Ichigo brandished his blade once more. "I'm going to pay you back for everything you did to my friends... ten fold and then some." In his bare hand, a black spiritual tsuba with six blades formed in his grip while his blade was covered with raging Reiatsu slashing about in anger. "I may not have know Jet and Droy personally." Ichigo hissed through gritted teeth. "But they are apart of Fairy Tail, they are family just as much as anyone else. But you attacked someone close to me, you will pay dearly for hurting Levy."

"Bring it on Fairy Scum!" Gajeel roared flying forward, his arms being covered in iron as he attacked, lashing out with his feet and hands, Ichigo simply dancing around his movements as Gajeel attacked with fury.

"You know." Ichigo said still moving around Gajeel's attacks. "I wanted to cave your skull in when I first got here." Ichigo said slicing straight across Gajeel's chest making his eyes go wide as blood flew from the wound and he staggered back holding his bleeding chest underneath the fabric of his shirt. "Then Mira knocked some sense into me, I'm not some animal that lets the anger get the better of him." Ichigo continued as he reared back with his spiritual tsuba. "But now... I'm not going to kill you... I'm still human no matter what I think. But this is going to hurt like a bitch!" He roared sending the three six pronged tsuba straight at Gajeel all three smashing into him sending him flying back, before skidding across the ground. The roar of the fight inside, the only thing heard as Ichigo stood staring at the down form of Gajeel who was now unconscious. "Come near the Fairy Tail guild again, I will kill you." Ichigo spat before turning and walking into the guild only to see everyone staring with wide eyes, the Phantom members were all grinning while the Fairy Tail members were all staring in horror at the downed form of Makarov, his face a sickly green.

"Retreat!" Erza ordered. "We have to retreat!"

"What! We have these guys on the run!" Gray shouted back at her. "We can win this! We have you Ichigo and Mira we can still win!"

"We don't have the moral support any longer and we need to get Master Makarov to Porlyusica!" Erza told him. "We have to retreat, rethink our attack! Move out!"

"Gray do as she says." Ichigo told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "The master needs medical aid, that comes before anything else." Ichigo continued as Gray looked back at him.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Gray said looking around. "Natsu where the hell are you we're leaving!"

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Mira asked looking around noticing that Lisanna was gone too.

"He and Lisanna ran off about ten minutes ago, saying that Lucy was in trouble." Macao said making everyone look over to him.

"Lucy?" Erza questioned. "She didn't come in the assault."

"She was left with team shadow gear." Mira said before her eyes went wide. "You guys don't think that Phantom made us attack so they could get Lucy do you?" Ichigo's teeth clenched together.

"Let's let Natsu handle Lucy, we will find out what we need to from them. We need to get Makarov out of here." Heads nodded all around and members of Fairy Tail started to run for the door Elfman carrying Makarov.

"We got them on the run!"

"Get them don't let them leave!"

"**Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo called out cutting the Phantom Lord members path by a wall of black Reiatsu stopping them in there tracks as the Fairy Tail members ran from the Phantom guild hall.

X-X

Ichigo sat on his couch, the curtains were closed leaving the room in a dark glow as Ichigo rested his head in his hands, thinking about what had happened when he had gone to Phantom, he had almost lost control, he could feel it, the emptiness he always felt when he used his hollow mask, the pure instinct running through his veins wanting to lash out and attack anyone and everyone that stood in his way of what his goal was... if Mira hadn't... confessed...

He rubbed his temples, Mira's confession had knocked him back to his sense but now... he didn't know, sure he and Mira had a strange relationship and he often found himself thinking about her in general and she always brought him a smile to his face. But... even so... did he love her? Could he just open up and say he loved her? He leaned back and closed his eyes and let out a long breath and rose his hand, he could feel the blackness leaving his eyes but it was going slowly.

"Ichigo?" A voice questioned at the door making Ichigo turn to the closed door. "Ichigo are you in there?" It was Mira, he didn't know what to say to her. Ichigo stood from where he was seated and walked to the door when he was about to open it she spoke again. "Ichigo... if you're in there... I'm... never mind, Natsu found Lucy, Phantom had her captive." Ichigo opened the door to see a slightly startled Mira. "Why were you sitting in the dark?" She asked looking into the large dark room behind Ichigo.

"Just thinking a little." Ichigo told her and she nodded her head but didn't speak as she looked up into his half brown and yellow eyes. She stepped forward and hugged him.

"I thought... I thought I almost lost you Ichigo." She whispered into his chest before she let out a little gasp as Ichigo wrapped his own arms around her and buried his face into her hair. "Ichigo?"

"You would have... if you didn't snap me out of it Mira." Ichigo whispered back making her eyes go wide. "Thank you." Mira just nodded her head.

"Lets... lets go see Lucy." She said pulling back from the hug to see Ichigo now with both brown eyes only a few black tendrils reaching for his iris. He nodded his head and the two walked out of the house and towards the guild to see Lucy. The two walked into the ruined guild hall, both look around at the destruction before walking down in the basement. It was quite, Lucy was sitting alone while Natsu, Gray and Lisanna talked with one another softly, but you could tell it wasn't a peaceful conversation, they were talking about what to do next with Phantom.

"Erza's taking a shower in the guilds bathroom." Mira told him. "Alzack and Bisca took Master Makarov to Porlyusica." She continued. "We took some damage from the fight, Phantom Lord won't just sit around and wait for us to attack again they will bring the fight to us." Ichigo nodded in agreement as he looked over the guild basement to see a few members bandaging there wounds from the battle earlier.

"You stay here Mira." Ichigo said making Mira look up at him with a confused expression. "I think Lucy needs someone right now..." He continued gesturing over to the blonde who's knees were brought up to her chest and she was trying to hold back tears. "I'm going to check on Levy and the others."

"Alright" Mira nodded as Ichigo left, she walked over to the blonde who looked up at her. "Hey Luce... it's going to be ok. We don't blame you for this."

X-X

The hospital room was quiet apart from the slight beeping from the machines, Ichigo sat besides Levy's bed just simply watching over her, the nurse had said she had been conscious for a little while but had fallen back asleep. Ichigo sat quietly just watching over her not knowing what to do, orange strands fell in his face covering his eyes as he brought his hands up to his mouth and laced his fingers together.

"I'm sorry Levy... I couldn't protect you." Ichigo said softly. "I... I... I can't protect anyone like I am at the moment... I need Zangetsu back... honestly I don't even know where to start looking." Ichigo said honestly. "I need Zangetsu to protect... to protect you, Mira, Erza everyone... I need my soul reaper powers to be of any use to anyone... I feel lost... alone... empty." Beeping was all he got in reply making him let out a soft sigh. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something else but the entire room began to shake making Ichigo's eyes go wide and rush for the window and his eyes narrowed as he looked out and saw the large mechanical building walking towards Fairy Tail from the ocean.

Phantom had begun their attack.

Ichigo ran from the hospital room and down the staircase, as he entered the street his fullbring awakened covering him in his bone like armour as he flew down the streets towards Fairy Tail at incredible speeds, dust and wind kicking up behind him making on lookers brace themselves as Ichigo flew past. When he got to the front of Fairy Tail he didn't hesitate and his feet ignited with bringer light sending him flying up onto the roof of the ruined guild hall. Everyone was standing out watching what was happening as a large cannon came forth from the depths of the Phantom Guild building.

He saw Erza running through the crowd in a towel before she was enveloped in her re-quip magic and she came out running dressed in a new armour Ichigo hadn't seen before, the armour she came out in was a whitish silver and light blue, with a much more "high-tech" design to it that Ichigo hadn't seen in his time while in Fiore. It consisted of a helmet, with two connected roundish spikes, with four more spikes covering her sides, the shoulder pads have rounder spikes, and large spheres covering the upper parts of her hands, the waist guard consists of formed plates and Erza's legs under it are completely covered by black, with tight-fitting pants with two halves of a shield one on each arm.

Ichigo's eyes went wide, she was going to try and stop it. He looked up to the black beam that was starting to form at the end of the cannon and narrowed his eyes once more.

Erza slammed her arms together, everyone shouting at her to get out of the way, both halves of the shield came together blocking her view but she knew she was in the right spot to get the attack head on. The massive green magic circle came to life just as the Jupiter cannon fired. She braced herself behind the shield waiting for the blast to hit... she waited and waited but it never came.

She looked up and her eyes went wide, the Jupiter cannon had defiantly been fired... but it wasn't her that stopped it. She removed the shield pieces, letting the large green magic circle disapper and stared straight into Ichigo's back, he was holding a massive black tsuba, larger then the magic circle her Adamantine armour had created, with nine branches coming off of it. His roar, along with everyone else's was blocked out by the screeching sound that the Jupiter missile was emitting.

Erza couldn't believe it, she had gone to risk it all in standing against Jupiter alone... but now here she was, watching with wide eyes at what Ichigo was doing, what she had done off of instinct, his roars of pain where silenced over the screeching sound, his bone like armour was beginning to crack along with the blades of the Tsuba, several had already broken underneath the strain, but she could see that the blast was starting to lesson... when it did Ichigo's roar became clearer... but when the Jupiter blast was finally dealt with...

Ichigo didn't stop screaming.

"Ahhh**hhhhh!"**

It just got more animalistic... filled with instinct and hunger. Then he was consumed by black Reiatsu... foul and dark Reiatsu...


	22. Chapter 22

The roar grew louder turning into an echoing screech then a howl, Erza had no idea what was happening as she watched on at the pillar of black Reiatsu in front of her. She looked over her shoulder to see everyone just staring at shock... all but Mira she had her hands up to her mouth, her eyes wide tears just about to leak down. Erza whipped her head back to Ichigo... she knew she was about to see what Mira had seen when she first met Ichigo. The black Reiatsu continued to roar around Ichigo but now the sound of Ichigo's hollow like roars were gone. Erza narrowed her eyes as the Reiatsu died down revealing Ichigo and her eyes shot wide open.

Ichigo's hair had grown long, almost reaching down to his waist and becoming straight, his Fullbring armour was still complete but now at the centre of his chest there was a hole, the armour surrounding it being broken off leaving jaggered ends pointing towards the hole, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders over the top of his fullbring armour which actually looked to be a second skin now.

His fingers and toes both now had retractable claws, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles all coming from his fullbring armour.

The mask he now had on his head didn't just cover his face like the mask he used against Laxus it now covered Ichigo's entire head, and its markings were different from then, as it has a large black X mark crossing the face. The mask also features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their centre towards the tips. Ichigo raised a white hand up in front of his face. Erza found it odd that with this transformation his fullbringer sword had disappeared.

"Ichigo?" Erza questioned cautiously, she remembered Mira telling her of how wild Ichigo had been in this form. A small hollow like chuckle came from the man in front of her making her grip her sword tighter.

"**Ichigo come to the phone right now... please leave a message after the beep."** 'Ichigo's' head turned to face her and her eyes went wide seeing the black and yellow eyes underneath. **"Sup Gray? Been a long time."** 'Ichigo' said spotting the ice wizard. Gray's eyes went wide open before a smirk came to his face.

"Yeah ya bastard, thought you were gone?" Gray asked.

"**Dead but not gone."** The hollow chuckled lightly. **"Man is that your guild? Looks fucked up... thought with all that hype you put into it... I thought it would be I dunno... not fucked up?"**

"Yeah we are currently having a problem." Gray said walking forward standing next to the hollow and pointed out over the water. "We're under attack."

"**Sucks to be you." **The hollow chuckled. **"But I'm sure Ichigo didn't loose control over nothing."** Erza pulled Gray away and held her blade up to Ichigo.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ichigo?" She ordered before 'Ichigo' rose his hand up to the blade and ran a finger down the side of it getting a few sparks to fly making Erza's eyes go wide.

"**First off..."** The hollow started before gripping Erza by the throat and lifting her up, everyone froze as Erza's feet came off the ground. **"You raise a sword that won't cut me, at me again and I'll break it in half before ramming both ends into your gut. Got it?"** Erza just glared into the eyes behind the mask. **"Oh I see where Ichigo is coming from now, damn if I was him I'd have a thing for you too."** He laughed before it stopped abruptly. **"Like I told that prick Byakuya back in Soul Society, I don't know what I am and I don't give a damn."** Erza fell from Ichigo's grip to the ground with a thud and collapsing to her knees breathing heavy. **"Zangetsu and Ichigo call me a Hollow so I guess that's what I am but I have no name, so don't ask me again." He** rose a hand and clenched his fist.

"What are you going to do?" Gray asked eyeing him with a worried glance, as he saw Erza rubbing her throat.

"**Tch, I'm not what I once was... nor will I be until we get Zangetsu back."** The hollow said looking up at the sky. **"No point running around killing everything I see when I can't do it at full power, I'll just wait till Zangetsu is back to start doing that. I could let Ichigo out but seeing how much of a piss ant he has been lately about not being able to protect anyone I'll be back in five minutes so I'll clean up your damn mess." **He gripped the piece of armour on his right shoulder and pulled it off showing the Fairy Tail mark. **"I mean... I am apart of Fairy Tail after all."** He grinned underneath the mask before walking past Gray who smiled lightly.

"_Makarov has fallen, and all hope of victory has slipped through your fingers."_Jose's voice echoed throughout the area coming from speakers of the guild hall. _"Surrender Lucy Heartphilla immediately. You have no choice."_ Jose continued.

"That's never going to happen!" Alzack shouted.

"No guild would ever hand one of our own to a monster like you!" Bisca shouted out standing next to Alzack.

"You hear that! Lucy's staying put!" Macao roared, the other members of Fairy Tail all joined in, in agreement.

"_I won't ask again!"_ Lucy's body shook as tears ran down her face as she saw everyone yelling out things to protect her. She saw a shadow fall over her and she looked up and took a step back as she saw 'Ichigo' standing over her looking down at her with cold eyes. Her eyes went wide when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder making her yelp in surprise as he started to walk towards the edge of the cliff before the sea, through the crowd.

"We would never betray her like that! You would have to kill us first!" Erza roared.

"Yeah!" The guild roared in agreement.

"You can stop asking now because we're not going to give you any other answer! Cause we're taking everyone on of you jerks down!" Natsu roared before he was pushed out of the way and Ichigo walked past him and dumped Lucy on the ground in front of him. Everyone went quiet as they saw Ichigo standing over Lucy.

"_It would appear not all your members are with you on that."_Jose laughed before Ichigo stepped forward in front of Lucy and rose the middle finger.

"**You get through me and you get through all of them!"** He shouted as he thrust a thumb at his chest and swinging an arm over the rest of the guild. **"When you have ground us into dust, there will be one of us left! You won't ever get your hands on her!"** Lucy looked up at the form of Ichigo and could see some of the old Ichigo coming through as tears ran down her face. **"Crying is not going to get you anywhere, stop it."**

"Sorry." Lucy whispered as she pushed herself to her feet before she gasped as she saw thousands of shades come from windows of the guild and a growl came from Ichigo's throat as he stepped forward towards the edge of the cliff.

"_If death is what you want! Then death is what you shall have! I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter! You have fifteen minutes to ponder the actions of your folly!"_

"You're kidding me! He's going to fire that again!"

"**I won't give you fifteen minutes."**

"What are you going to do?" Erza questioned pulling herself up to her feet beside Gray who helped her stand. The hollow looked over his shoulder and too Erza before looking over everyone that was standing in front of the guild hall.

"**That should be a given right?"** The hollow questioned. **"Destroy as much shit as I can, it's what Fairy Tail does best right?"** He said turning to the mechanical guild hall. He leaned forward, his right foot going back to stabilise himself before the sky started to darken and a red ball of Reiatsu started to form between his horns, it grew and grew till it was the size of a small Vulcan. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the massive Cero blew forth from the horns and straight at the Jupiter cannon... once it connected the front half of the guild hall was gone, showing the insides of the guild hall.

Jaws dropped all around as the hollow stood back up, breathing heavy before falling down to one knee.

"**Damn it... I can't even pull a full damn Cero off without running out of breath!"** He growled slamming his hand into the dirt causing a large crack to appear. **"What have you been doing! Why haven't you gotten Zangetsu back yet!"** He growled to himself as he started pulling himself up to his feet on shaky legs before he felt a hand stabilise him and turned to see Mira. **"And here I thought you didn't like me."**

"You're apart of Ichigo... I have to learn to accept that." Mira said making him chuckle. "You can't pull an attack like that again in your state your going to need help. Phantom lord has four strong Wizards not including Gajeel and their own master, bringing it to six members we need to be careful of."

"**Going to ask someone to volunteer?"** The hollow asked sarcasticly.

"You already have four, plus you gets us five, Cana tried to contact Mystogan but was unable too and Mira got a hold of Laxus but he's pretty far away and might not make it in time." Gray said as he, Natsu and Erza walked up next to Mira. "Lisanna, take care of Lucy."

"Yeah I won't let her out of my sight." Lisanna nodded.

"Don't go to any of the hideout's." Loke said coming up to them, keeping a few feet away from Lucy. "Phantom members have been spotted in the town looking for any of our safe houses and probably waiting in ambush."

"Then where?" Lisanna questioned.

"Go to the cottage." Natsu grinned. "Nobody knows where that place is."

"I can't just leave you guys here!" Lucy shouted. "I'm the cause of this!" Mira placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault and we don't blame you Lucy, but please we don't want any harm coming to you. Alright?" Lucy was about to object before she nodded her head, both her and Lisanna started to run in the direction of Natsu's house.

"You go to Loke." Erza said making the man squeak. "I don't care if you're afraid of Lucy get going!"

"Aye!" Loke shouted running after the two girls.

"**Let's get this thing over with, I'll make sure that building doesn't go anywhere. The rest of you start on the people that matter."** With that 'Ichigo' disappeared in a boom shocking them before the shades flew over their heads.

"Lets get going!" Erza shouted equipping her flight armour, Mira her Satan Soul, Gray making a ramp of ice while Natsu flew with Happy. As they travelled over the water towards the guild hall they saw Ichigo appear in several places sending black spiritual tsubas at joints in the legs crippling the giant machine, they lost sight of him as they entered the guild hall.

"Don't hurt us!" Hundreds of members shouted making the four sweat drop as they came to rest inside the hall.

"Where are the elemental four!" Erza demanded.

"We are here qui." A voice said as a man simply seemed to fade out of the ground but was still connected, Sol is a slim man of average height with a tiny moustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye. He is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a red tie and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them.

Next there was Juvia, a young woman with long blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure, she wore a navy blue coat, a fur shawl and a Russian Cossack hat, a small rain cloud could be seen over her head which they thought was weird since they were inside.

Aria is an extremely tall and massive man with tan skin, his face is of a rectangular shape, with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards.. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. His eyes were covered by a simple, light blindfold.

Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colours correspondingly. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest.

"Let me guess." Gray said. "Water." He pointed at the woman. "Earth." He pointed at the man sticking out of the ground. "I'm going to go with fire for you." He pointed to the sword wielder. "And air." He finished pointing at the large man.

"Who cares as long as we get to beat em up!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"Indeed." Erza said brandishing her sword and pointing it at the sword wielder. "Either give up or fight. We won't be holding back anything!"

"**Soul Extinction!"** Mira roared sending a black blast straight at Aria the air Wizard hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying back, Mira flying after him unleashing even more attacks. Erza and Totomaru were facing off, Erza was clearly more advanced in sword play and he was clearly shown.

"You go with the girl squinty eyes." Natsu laughed. "I'm not a girl basher."

"Want to say that again you prick!" Gray roared back both of them butting heads. "How about we both kick that scrawny ass guys and let the girl leave."

"Then she will get away!"

"That's the point! If we don't fight her neither of us have to beat up on a girl!"

"You two always tried to get me to fight you! Why is this any different!?" Erza asked irritated sending a gloved hand straight into the Fire Wizards face sending him flying back.

"Because you're not a girl! You're Erza!" Both shouted at her making her eyebrow twitch.

"Fine let's do it your way Gray." Natsu said irritated. "But don't get in my way!"

"Same goes to you!" Gray shouted back as they both dashed forward at Sol who went wide eyed and before he knew it he was being hit with both ice and fire at the same time, he was to slow to react and was sent flying out of the ground colliding with a wall.

"A gentleman should always fight fare." He wheezed out before falling unconscious. Gray turned to Natsu and both grinned before slapping there hands together in a high five. Gray turned to Juvia as he stripped off his shirt.

"Look Lady, we got no problems with you personally. You can either leave or wait till Mira or Erza get through with there fights." Gray told her.

"Oh... well ok." Juvia said blushing madly before turning away making Gray raise an eyebrow at Natsu. "It is clear that fighting is unnecessary here." She stuttered out.

"That was easier then expected." Gray said.

"Eh... woman who can understand them?" Natsu asked making Gray chuckle.

"Obviously not you."

"Want to say that again! Who's got a girlfriend and who doesn't! That's right you! You don't have a girlfriend." This stopped Juvia in her tracks, before she looked over her shoulder to see Gray and Natsu butting heads once more. Before she could do anything (Hide behind something to watch her new crush), Aria smashed into the ground in front of her, his blindfold off and his eyes dazed as sparks of electricity sparked around him making him twitch lightly.

"You're getting slow Erza." Mira said landing on the ground near Natsu and Gray as Erza sent a powerful kick into Tomomatsu's stomach sending him through a wall.

"Just making sure you could handle yourself is all Mira." Erza said walking over to the three.

"We should go find Jose and Gajeel, to finish this." Mira said before casting a glance over at Juvia.

"She's not going to be a problem." Gray told the white haired girl. "She knows that it's not necessary to fight." Mira nodded before the whole building shook making them grab onto something as the guild shook.

"The bastard is good for something at least." Gray smirked. "Fits in with Fairy Tail well."

"Let's find our way to Jose, if we pass Gajeel on the way we will deal with him... he better hope we get to him first. I don't want to know what... he will do to him." Erza said and the others nodded.

"Let's go." Mira said and the three ran off down the hall leaving juvia with the other elemental four.

"_Be alright Gajeel."_ Juvia thought to herself.

X-X

Gajeel grunted as the hollows fist planted itself in his stomach cracking the iron armour he had made around himself... if anything, it didn't help at all. Every time he had been hit it had cracked again and again. 'Ichigo' removed his fist from Gajeel's stomach, pieces of iron cracked and fell away leaving bare skin underneath.

"**Where's your big talk now huh?"** He laughed as Gajeel roared sending his iron blade, the spikes on it rotating at high speeds across 'Ichigo's' chest only to emit sparks making 'Ichigo' laugh before planting his fist into the iron dragon slayers face sending him flying back. 'Ichigo' stalked over to the laid out figure before him. **"I'd kill you."** He stated. **"But where would the fun be in that? Your not showing fear... I don't have the power at the moment to show you complete and utter fear. Guess you will have to wait."** Gajeel went to push himself up before Ichigo's boot met his chin sending him flying back. **"Might go kill your master though. I mean he attacked us first."**

"You... you will never... never win against Master Jose." Gajeel spat out.

"**You'd be surprised."** Ichigo turned and started to walk away only to see the man he was looking for standing a few meters away. **"The master I presume?"**

"You would be presuming correct." Jose said. "Now, it's time for you to die so I can get back to killing these despicable Fairy's."

"**The thing is Chief... I'm already dead!"** 'Ichigo' roared, dashing forward at speeds Jose couldn't comprehend and before the Master of Phantom could do anything he felt intense pain in his stomach and he looked down to see both horns stabbed into his gut. He coughed up blood as 'Ichigo' pulled the horns out making Jose collapse to his knees. 'Ichigo' stood at full height and looked down at Jose who was staring up at him with wide eyes. **"You brought this on yourself... you deserve worse then a quick death."** A flick of his wrist and blood spewed forth from Jose's throat making him gurgle the last bouts of blood from his mouth before falling onto the ground. 'Ichigo' felt someone tugging in his leg and he growled before stomping on Gajeel's head. **"Just give up already!" **Gajeel's head was planted into the ground but the hollow could tell he was unconscious. He rose a hand up to his left horn before snapping it off. **"Don't say I don't do anything for ya... King."**


	23. Chapter 23

Mira and Erza sat at the table, it had been three days since Ichigo had... defeated Phantom. They had both started to worry, he hadn't left his room since he had seen Levy up and walking around. Over the last three days both had tried to talk to him through the door but had gotten no response, Erza had tried barging the door down but it didn't budge an inch, Mira had checked to see if it was locked but it hadn't been, but the door still wouldn't open as if some unnatural force was keeping it closed. Both had noticed something when they had been in the house, on occasions they would feel something with them reaching out... but they couldn't place what it was, but it reminded them off Ichigo in a way.

"We need to get him out of the house, get him socialising again." Erza said with a frown. "He didn't do anything wrong, that other side of him killed Jose not him."

"I don't think that's the problem Erza." Mira said looking down into her cup of coffee. "Something else is bothering him." She continued before the front door burst open and Natsu ran into the kitchen breathing heavy.

"Their destroying the guild hall!" He shouted at them.

"We know Natsu." Erza said simply drinking her coffee. "Master Makarov saw fit to bring the old guild hall down and build an entirely knew one, there shouldn't be much changes."

"Why can't we just patch it up!" He whined at them. "Sure it might leak from time to time with the new holes in the roof but think about all the tanning people can get in!" Both Mira and Erza sweat dropped. "You two seriously can't be for this!"

"We are Natsu, now go help with the demolishing of the old guild." Erza said waving her hand in a shooing motion. "With you, the reconstruction can start sooner since you will bring the old guild down in minutes." Natsu's eye twitched at the insult and was about to make a retort he would know he would regret later but before he could a blast of energy came from upstairs and smash before some cussing.

"Damn it!" Ichigo's yell sounded through the house. Mira and Erza looked at one another before getting to there feet and running to the stairs only for another burst, stronger then the one before to knock them on there asses before they stepped foot on the bottom step. Natsu walked towards the door to see them both sitting up.

"What happened to you two?" Natsu asked. "I thought you were going to check on Ichigo, and that whole shouting business."

"Shut up Natsu." Mira growled. "Something hit us and I'm not sure what it was." Mira said pushing herself off the ground.

"I don't understand what's happening." Erza said irritated. "If what I think is true, Ichigo is sending out waves, searching for something but I'm not sure what."

"You don't think his other self was telling the truth do you? That it's possible for him to get Zangetsu back? His old powers?" Mira asked making Erza looked up at her in shock. She remembered the hollows frustration about not being as strong as he once was and the anger at Ichigo for not finding Zangetsu already... if he was able to search for his old power, why did he need to send out waves of energy? They heard a door slam and felt Ichigo's footsteps as he walked along the corridor before they saw him come down towards the stair case. He was clearly frustrated, he didn't look like he had slept in the last three days and it had started to show. He stopped and looked down at the three who all looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Morning Ichigo." Mira said with a smile like it was any other day. "How are you?"

"Sorry... I didn't mean to worry you guys." Ichigo said starting to head down the stairs. "Just getting a hold of things inside my head is all." He told them, he instantly saw the confusion on Natsu's face, the pink haired dragon slayer not really understanding what he meant, but he could clearly see that Erza and Mira wanted true answers. He simply nodded and they both let a small smile grace there faces before both woman turned to Natsu making him shrink.

"Didn't I tell you to get to the guild and help out?" Erza asked.

"Ah... well..."

"I'm getting hungry, care to stay for lunch Natsu?" Mira asked with sickening smirk making Natsu squeak before he was through the front doors like he was on a mission, both Erza and Mira let out a little chuckle before they heard Ichigo come down behind them.

"Kitchen or Lounge?" He questioned.

"Lounge." Both said simultaneously and he nodded walking past them and towards the lounge room behind the stair case. Mira and Erza glanced at one another before following after him, they entered the lounge to see Ichigo sitting on one of the couches, rubbing his eyes, his exhaustion showing through even more then when they saw him upstairs. He looked up and a smiled lightly as they sat on the couch across from him.

"Want to tell us what's been happening Ichigo?" Erza asked. "You have been up in your room for days now."

"We were starting to worry Ichigo." Mira said softly as she looked him in the eye, Ichigo could tell she was hurt a little that he hadn't come to her about this. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"First of all... sorry for losing control the other day." He said bowing his head. "Mira, you probably never wanted to see that again." Mira lowered her head sadly, honestly what Ichigo said was the truth, she had never wanted to see Ichigo lose control like that again. "I have come to understand that... while I was 'away' per say my Hollow spoke to you?" Erza's eyes opened wide and a small tinge covered her cheeks.

"_**Oh I see where Ichigo is coming from now, damn if I was him I'd have a thing for you too."**_ The hollow's words came back to her and her face went even more red.

"Something I should know?"

"No!" Erza shouted waving her arms in front of her. "Nothing don't worry about it at all!" Both Ichigo and Mira gave her a confused look before passing it off leaving the madly blushing red head to her thoughts of what the hollow meant by those words. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair again before looking at them.

"You probably have felt random bursts of power the last couple of day's haven't you?" Both nodded their heads. "I've been looking for Zangetsu, so far without success." He told them, his voice showing disappointment and failure.

"How can you search for your Zanpakuto like that Ichigo?" Mira asked.

"Remember how we found Erza that one time, when Gray came looking for us to go help her?" Mira nodded her head while Erza looked away still ashamed of what had happened. "I can still use spirit ribbons, not as strong as I could once before, but I can still see them." He told them. "I took a chance the other day and looked at them once more and I felt Zangetsu... I don't know how I did it, or if it was even possible but I felt it was him." Ichigo told them. "I've been trying to reach out to him but so far... nothing." He sighed. "Sorry about the earlier bursts I was getting frustrated and I kind of just lashed out with all I had left."

"It's alright Ichigo." Erza told him. "You told me once Zangetsu was apart of you." Ichigo nodded. "IT's only right that you try and get him back, I believe one day you will." A small smile came to Ichigo's face making both girls blush, they weren't use to seeing such a charming look on the guys face.

"Thanks."

X-X

Lucy sat with her head on the bar, the previous day, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Happy and Erza had all come worried about her leaving Fairy Tail when she had gone to speak to her father. She was happy that her friends still cared so much about her even if she didn't tell them who she truly was. But now... she needed a job to do because rent was coming up... if she went on a job with the team... well she wouldn't get even half of what she needed. They were to destructive. She needed a job where fighting wasn't required if she was going to take the team.

"Hey Luce." Mira said sitting on the stool next to her. "How's everything?"

"Not good." Lucy moaned in disappointment as she rose her head to look at the take over mage next to her. "I need a job where the team won't destroy anything, and since they only want to take big time missions... that seems unlikely." Mira rose a finger to her chin in thought for a moment before smiling.

"Well you know..." She said gaining Lucy's attention. "I was going to pick a job for me and Ichigo to do, but with a few more people the pay gets raised. The requester mentioned that the more people the bigger the payout."

"You don't say." Mira just nodded her head.

"It's not that far from here so if I did take Ichigo on my own, Erza would just get all pissy and come find us." Lucy giggled lightly as Mira smiled again. "So how about it, want to come along? The team can come along too."

"Sure it sounds great." Lucy smiled and Mira nodded her head with a smile of her own.

"Go get ready, make sure Erza get's the others ready. Ichigo and I will meet you guys at the train station in say... two hours?"

"Sure sounds good Mira, thank you for this."

"Not a problem." Mira told her before leaving to go find Ichigo, Lucy rose and went to find the rest of her team. Maybe this was the start of her luck changing with jobs. She didn't beat on it. Over three hours later the large group stepped off the train at Onibus train station. Lucy leading the way with Mira, the only two knowing what the job involved and wanting to keep it a secret. Ichigo and Gray were walking together simply enjoying the peace and quiet that was happening. Erza walked side by side with Lisanna while Natsu was in the back trying not to see what he had for lunch after it went through his stomach.

"This is how it should be more often." Ichigo mused. "Just quiet."

"I agree." Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"You two do most of the damage." Lucy growled out. "Or did you forger what happened when you guys attacked Lullaby, you destroyed everything!"

"Oh come now Lucy." Mira giggled. "It's not just their fault." She smiled. "Erza does most of it anyway."

"What did you say!"

"You heard me!"

"Guys... just relax, don't go biting each other's heads off." Gray yawned. "Let's just get this job finished with and go home."

"Well here we are." Lucy said with a big grin standing in front of a theatre. Everyone eyed the building as Lucy and Mira smiled, before a man could be seen hiding behind a wall, his head the only part of his body showing.

"A-Are... you the w-wizards from Fairy Tail?" He questioned timidly as he hid behind the wall.


	24. Chapter 24

"So let me get this straight." Natsu said clearly irritated. "There is no fighting?"

"None." Lucy smiled.

"No enemies."

"Nope."

"No explosions?"

"Zilch."

"Why would you bring me on a job like this! I didn't even know these types of jobs even existed!" Natsu wailed as they all sat in a room surrounding a table, the now crying Natsu being comforted by Happy.

"So all we have to do is get people to come to the theatre?" Ichigo asked. "Isn't that a little misleading to the people coming to watch the show?" He continued as he looked over to the man still slightly hiding behind the wall who was now chewing on his shirt.

"W-Well you see... all my actors... left."

"What, the shows really that bad?" Gray asked before Erza slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow." He whined but stopped as soon as Erza glared at him.

"So we don't have a job?" Mira asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course we have a job." Erza said. "We will become the actors."

"Say what!" Everyone shouted at her.

"It will be fun." Erza told them before going off and doing vocal exercises.

"Well... it's better then nothing at least." The director said making Icihgo scowl at him making him squeak and go to run off before Ichigo grabbed the back of his shirt.

"The script where is it?" Ichigo demanded.

"I'll go get you a copy." Ichigo nodded his head letting the small man go. He sat back down at the table next to Mira who beamed at him and he let a small smile come across his face.

"This will be fun." She told him. "So let's enjoy it." Ichigo nodded before the man came back and handed him a script before passing others around. As Ichigo read through the script his scowl only grew by the end of the third chapter he was glaring at the piece of paper in front of him willing it to burst into flames... who ever wrote this shouldn't be allowed to write any longer. Ichigo lifted his eyes from the paper to glare at the man who was watching him intently from where he was hidden behind a wall.

"A-Anything wrong?" He asked.

"First of all... who wrote this?" He questioned.

"That would be me." He told him before he watched in horror as Ichigo ripped the script in two surprising everyone.

"It's a bunch of crap, the characters are horribly portrayed almost forced, the plot makes no god damn sense what so ever and frankly... it's just wrong in so many ways." Ichigo said making the man deflate. "It's no wonder your actors left, they probably didn't understand what the hell they were reading." He sighed.

"So... what do you propose we do Ichigo?" Mira asked, Ichigo looked over to Mira before back to the director.

"When is the debut?" He asked.

"A week's time."

"Make it two weeks and get me a pen." Over the course of the next few days, everyone but Ichigo worked on the set as the orange haired teen was constantly writing away on paper on the new script. Everyone was curious as to what he would come up with, even the director was curious. On the fourth day Ichigo sighed and laid down his pen and rolled his wrist and stretched his arms out with a yawn and rubbed at his eye before looking up to see everyone with looks of expectations. He smirked before holding out the large pile of paper.

"Here, better get learning actors." He grinned.

"You're not taking a part?" Mira asked as Erza took the offered script.

"I wrote the script." He shrugged. "I'm not for the whole acting thing, I'm sure you guys will be able to handle it though."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Erza asked and Ichigo looked over at her. "I have never heard of this play before."

"I didn't think you would have." Ichigo told her with a smile. "None of you would have, it's from where I'm from." Erza and Mira stood with wide eyes as Ichigo said this, Erza quickly went back to the paper in her hands wanting to read more, she was interested in the world Ichigo had come from, this might shed some light on that. Both Ichigo and Mira watched as the director of the show started to order the others to get back to work on the set.

"You know this play personally?" Mira asked as she smiled up at Ichigo.

"I've read it a few times." Ichigo told her. "In my second year of high school I had to write a report on it."

"High school?" Mira questioned tilting her head to the side. "Is that like normal school?"

"Sought of." Ichigo smiled. "Come on let's go help set up."

"Hold on a minute Ichigo." Erza said not taking her eyes off the script. "Since you wrote the script you should assigning the actors to each part." Ichigo looked over to her and smiled.

"I guess you're right, I did write it with you guys in mind for the parts anyway." Ichigo told them.

* * *

"Places everyone the curtain is about to go up!" The director called out to them. Ichigo stood with a smile on his face as he looked out at the crowd, his idea of happy flying over the country and dropping flyers really seemed to work out. The theatre was packed with people, all who were excited about the show.

"Well I guess we will see how the people of Fiore like good old William Shakespeare." Ichigo said turning to see a nervously fidgeting Erza. "Something up Erza?" He asked walking over to her, she squeaked a little but nervously nodded her head. "Nervous?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Y-Yeah... a little bit." She told him. "I think I might freeze up out there." She told him honestly and he just smiled.

"Want me to tell you a secret? Something that might help you out there?"

"Please!"

"When you think you're about to freeze up, just look at the audience and imagine them in their underwear." Erza rose an eyebrow at him.

"How is that meant to help me?"

"Trust me, it will calm you down." He told her before she nodded her head and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before opening her eyes and looked back at him and she saw her eyes travel down his form a blush forming on her face. "The audience Erza, the audience." Ichigo told her, slightly embarrassed as he placed a hand on her head. "Go on, you're just about to go on." Erza nodded again.

"Thanks Ichigo."

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

Romeo And Juliet Act 2, scene 2, 33–49 (Not Full Scene)

Natsu stood unnoticed beneath the balcony as Lisanna stood with a smile unaware of Natsu underneath.

"O Romeo, O Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?" Lisanna questioned with a sigh. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Lisanna said her hands resting on the balcony "Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, Nor arm nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Natsu said stepped out from underneath the balcony and into clear view of Lisanna who acted shocked to see him.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night. So stumblest on my counsel?" Lisanna questioned.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."

* * *

When the play came to an end the entire theatre was quiet as the curtain fell. The Fairy Tail Wizards all looked at one another before a massive burst of applause came from behind the curtain, whistles clapping shouts of enjoyment came from everyone that had watched. Ichigo smiled as the group of Fairy Tail Wizards all beamed at one another.

"I still can't believe I died!" Natsu pouted.

"You died for the one you love." Mira told him. "Or wouldn't you risk you're life to save Lisanna." She glared making Natsu squeak.

"Mira leave Natsu alone." Lisanna giggled. "Thank you Ichigo, for writing such a wonderful play. I enjoyed playing Juliet. Though I would have thought either Mira or Erza for a main role, even Lucy."

"What better to play two in love, then two actually in love?" Ichigo asked with a smile making Lisanna and Natsu blush as they looked at one another. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He told her. "You should really get out there and take a bow before a riot happens." Ichigo told them making them all blush before nodding and walking back out onto stage. As Erza walked past Ichigo he smiled at her. "Did it help?"

"Very much so." She smiled at him. "Come on you wrote the script you should get out there a take a bow with us." She told him grabbing his hand and walking out in front of the curtain holding hands, Mira just narrowed her eyes at Erza before sighing and turning back to the crowd that was still cheering.

Ichigo stood next to her and she grabbed his other hand before Grabbing Lisanna's that was next to him, Lisanna grabbing Natsu's who grabbed Lucy's then Gray and finally Happy on the end, the narrator of the play. All raised their hands up before all going down into a bow at once.

They all stood back stage with smiles on there faces as the director came to see them.

"That was beautiful." The man said. "I am so happy that you made my show such a success." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe now that you have a decent story your actors will come back." Ichigo told him. "Keep the script, it might come in handy at one time or another. Just make sure you don't change anything. That play is hundreds of years old. I don't want to find out that somewhere down the line some random guy changed it. Alright?"

"You have yourself a deal." The man smiled and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Well, shall we go back to Fairy Tail?" He questioned and got nods all around.


	25. Chapter 25

Mira smiled happily as she practically skipped into the mansion that she had been sharing with Ichigo and Erza for some time now. Her plan had worked out perfectly in the last three hours. She bet Cana on how long she could stay sober for, Mira won easily getting the best thing she could think of since Ichigo came into her life. She clutched the tickets in her hands as she grinned and practically ran into the kitchen where Erza and Ichigo were talking, Erza asking a question about Ichigo's world.

"So you have trains, but you also have machines called planes and cars?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"The car is much like you're magic vehicle." He explained. "Instead of magic though it uses carbine fuels." Erza nodded her head. "Although, they aren't as rare as you're magic vehicles are, you see them everyday and there is always something wrong with the traffic though." He told her.

"Natsu would hate it." Erza chuckled and Ichigo smirked.

"I would love to see his face if he ever did see a traffic jam." Ichigo chuckled as well before both noticed the grinning Mira. "Oh, hey Mira."

"Hey Ichigo... Erza." She grumbled out making Erza's eye twitch in irritation before the grin came back to Mira's face. "Ichigo, you busy this week?"

"Ah... no not that I know of." Ichigo told her making her grin widened even further.

"Good! That's great! Because you will never guess where I have tickets too!" Erza narrowed her eyes as Mira thrust her hand out holding two tickets up. Ichigo reached up and plucked one from her grip and looked it over.

"Akane Resort?" Ichigo asked as he read the information on the ticker, Erza's eyes shot wide open as she snatched the ticket out of Ichigo's hands. "Hey!"

"How did you get this!" Erza shouted at Mira who was grinning triumphantly with her hands on her hips. "I've been trying to get tickets for years now!" Mira just laughed.

"I made a bet with Cana I knew I'd win." Mira grinned. "Turns out she had two tickets, so she bet them since she was out of jewels because she had a tab to pay up recently." Mira chuckled darkly knowing the reason Cana had a tab was because Mira kept feeding her drinks that night at the guild. "So how about it Ichigo, want to come to the resort with me? It's going to be tons of fun."

"Sure, it looks like we could use a break after the whole Phantom ordeal."

"My thoughts exactly." She smiled. "Just me and you on the beach together. Sounds great!" She cheered. "I'm going to go pack." She finished walking out of the kitchen. Ichigo pulled the ticket out of Erza's hand and laid it on the table.

"So this place is pretty famous huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Akane resort is the biggest most luxurious resort in all of Fiore! Mira knows I want to go there!" She gritted her teeth together.

"Well I would let you take my ticket..." Ichigo told her. "But you and Mira would probably cause the resort to crumble and then no one would be able to enjoy it." He told her making her pout at him. "You will get to go one day."

"That's not the only problem here." Erza gritted out as she rose her head and glared at Ichigo. "I refuse to let you and Mira spend any more alone time together!" She yelled at him making him sigh. "Catching you in the bath together, weather you had some modesty or not clearly shows that you two are not mature enough to spend a week at a resort like this together! Who knows what types of things you two will get up too!"

"You were just to slow!" A shout came from upstairs.

"You're not going with him Mirajane!" Erza roared back. "That settles it, unless you have some type of supervision, you are not going." Ichigo sighed in annoyance as he rested his chin in his hand and gave her a disappointing look as she glared back at him with her arms folded over her chest. "End of discussion Ichigo!" She told him coldly.

"Oh?" He asked a smirk tugging at his lips. "And if I do decide to go, without your permission. Will you stop me?" Erza faulted for a minute, Ichigo was strong, stronger then her by a long shot, even if he did go and she stood up to stop him he would end up going anyway. "Erza." He said bringing her attention back to him. "I'm going to the resort. Mira was kind enough to offer, and I know you're worried about all these things we might do together." Erza blushed at the thought of some of the things the two could do together on there own. "But did you ever think that this might be just for fun? Mira likes to tease I would be the first to admit that but she's a good person, she won't take advantage of me and I promise you I will not take advantage of her. Deal?"

"I still don't like it." She told him, pouting as she looked away. "I still think somebody should keep Mira in check." Ichigo chuckled lightly and Erza smiled at him. "I guess I will see you when you get back." Ichigo nodded his head and went up to pack a bag. When Ichigo and Mira left it took everything for Erza not to try and stop them but she managed to hold herself back. That was when Gray slammed through the front door.

"Erza! Loke's run away from the guild!" Gray shouted.

X-X

Mira smiled as they both stood on the beach. The sand sliding between their toes as they looked out at the ocean. Mira was in a white and black string bikini with a see through black sarong around her waist revealing her left leg while Ichigo was in a pair of red board shorts with a white tribal design up the side of them.

"Shall we find a place to lay our stuff down?" Mira asked gesturing to the bag Ichigo had over his shoulder that had two towels a bottle of sun lotion and a few other things inside of it.

"Yeah, I think I see a place over there underneath the trees." Ichigo said pointing over to a somewhat secluded spot. The two began to walk and Mira couldn't help but feel agitated as several of the girls were brave enough to gawk in Ichigo's direction. None of the guys even dared to stare in her direction which she was happy about since she was here with Ichigo but still the girls could try some damn modesty!

Instead of shouting at the girls to get their tongues back into their mouths she simply grinned and grabbed onto Ichigo's arm and pulled it between her breasts and continued to walk with him along the sand, her smile growing as she noticed the disappointed looks on the female population's faces.

When they reached the spot, Ichigo laid down the blanket and placed the bag on top of it before sitting down and enjoying the serenity of the beach. Mira sat next to him with a smile as she turned to him.

"I'm glad we could spend some time together Ichigo." Mira told him honestly. "It's like we haven't in a while."

"Yeah I guess that's true." Ichigo said laying down and looking up between the leaves of the palm trees that littered the beach. "Since that whole phantom mess." Mira nodded in agreement as she laid beside him her arms folded behind her head as she stared up into the blue sky.

"It's nice just to relax like this." She said and he nodded his head. She turned her head to the side and saw that Ichigo's eyes were closed and his breathing was even and she smiled as she stared at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful.

X-X

"_**...igo ...higo... chigo...Ichigo..."**_ The familiar voice sounded in Ichigo's sleep filled mind before he felt a tug on his mind. He resisted only for the tug to pull harder. Ichigo resisted once more before the his inner world became to him as he fell from the sky towards the blue city underneath. He let out a shout of surprise but made himself stand up right and landed on the ground with a thud as he rolled away from where he landed before landing on his back with a groan.

He sat up and looked around the blue city that he hadn't visited in some time. He stood up and looked around before realising something... his inner world had been destroyed when he had absorbed his hollow, his hollow even said that the world would no longer be available to him until he found Zangetsu.

First of all he looked for his hollow but didn't see him around anywhere and couldn't sense him and he rose a hand up to his chest and knew that when he absorbed him he wouldn't appear in his inner world any more, at least not until Zangetsu was back. He looked around again and searched for Zangetsu but the same could be said as when he searched for his Hollow.

Nothing.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he woke himself up and opened his eyes to stare up into the blue sky. He felt something on his chest and he looked down to see Mira resting her head there and he smiled down at her before looking back up into the sky.

"_How was I able to enter my inner world?"_ He questioned to himself. He laid there for a time just lost in his own thoughts trying to figure out what the access to his inner world meant. Mira stirred and her head rose from his chest and she looked at him with drowsy eyes and he smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled at him, eyes still sleepy. "How long were we out?"

"Not sure." He told her. "Be glad we got a place under a tree otherwise we would have got some serious sun burn." Mira giggled and nodded her head before laying down next to him and pulling herself close to him, her arms over his chest as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Both continued to lay there for some time just enjoying one another before somewhat of a sixth sense went off in Mira's mind and she sat up with a scowl. "Something wrong?"

"It's here."

"It?" Ichigo questioned as Mira turned back to him and looked down at him.

"Erza." Ichigo rose an eyebrow before they heard shouts down the beach, Ichigo sat up straight and both turned to see an upturn of sand behind a rampaging Erza who was dressed for the beach, she was dragging Natsu and Gray as Lucy and Lisanna walked behind them, apologising to everyone that they had disturbed.

"Maybe if we lay here they won't notice us." Ichigo mumbled laying back down. Mira giggled and laid back down next to him and both simply watched as Erza sped past the both of them Natsu and Gray screaming in protest as they flew down the beach. Both raised there heads and followed the rampaging Titania before letting out a small laugh as Lisanna and Lucy walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Lucy smiled.

"I knew there was a reason Erza wanted to leave so quickly." Lisanna giggled. "How has your vacation been so far?"

"It's been great up until Erza showed up." Mira told them making them both giggle. "How did you guys get here?"

"Loke got us tickets." Lucy told them. "After you guys left Loke disappeared, turns out he's Leo the Lion of the Celestial Spirits. For thanks for helping him out he gave us tickets to Akane Resort. So here we are." Lucy told them.

"A Celestial Spirit? Really? I never would have guessed." Mira mused.

"Just as long as we get to relax and we don't get dragged into anything, it should be fine. This is relax time, who ever gets in the way of that is going tog et my foot up their ass." Ichigo said laying back down on the blanket. The three girls giggling at him.


	26. Chapter 26

Ichigo stood in waist deep water Erza on his shoulders as she threw a ball at Natsu knocking him off Gray's shoulders... or more so that Gray practically let Natsu get hit by the ball and simply let go, making him fly off the ice Wizards shoulders with ease.

"Nice throw Erza." Gray laughed before Natsu kicked him in the side sending him skipping across the water like a stone. Erza and Ichigo turned as one to the wobbly Lucy who had Lisanna on her shoulders who looked just as nervous as Erza smirked at them.

"Mercy?" Lucy and Lisanna asked as Erza caught the ball Natsu had tossed to her and started to bounce it up and down in her hand as she waited for the two to get steady on their feet. Ichigo heard Gray growl as Natsu climbed up onto his shoulders and he heard Erza stifle a moan above him as his breath reached her thigh that was at the side of his head. He glanced upwards to see a slight blush on Erza's face as she stared out over the water with a glazed expression. He chuckled mentally to himself as he gripped her legs tighter with his hands.

"Go gentle on them Erza will ya?" He asked looking up at her and she looked down between the valley of her breasts to see him look up at her and she simply nodded her head before looking back up to Lucy and Lisanna before throwing the ball. Ichigo sweat dropped as the ball planted itself in Lisanna's stomach sending both girls flying back. "I said easy Erza."

"Sorry, I didn't throw it too hard." She said before she was turned quickly to the side, courtesy of Ichigo as a ball went whizzing past her head, Natsu and Gray grinning triumphantly. Erza narrowed her eyes at them making their once triumphant look quickly turning into paralysed looks of fear. Gray turned with Natsu still on his shoulders and made the best effort he could to run through the waist deep water as Erza launched herself from Ichigo's shoulders and flew after them.

Ichigo sighed as he turned back to Lucy and Lisanna who had pulled themselves up from the water some time ago. Ichigo simply chuckled as he heard the screams and pleas of Natsu and Gray behind him before both girls simply sweat dropped as they witnessed everything going on behind Ichigo.

"She's crazy." Lucy said.

"I thought you had figured that out already Lucy." Lisanna giggled at her friend as she continued to rub her stomach where the ball had hit her, it hadn't bruised so that was a plus. Ichigo simply let his feet drift out from underneath him as his neck went under the water and he drifted with the current for a time before a shout from the shore got everyone's attention.

"Oi! Let's go get ready!" Mira called out to them from the beach. "I want to go have some fun in the Casino!" She called out and everyone nodded before walking out of the water towards the older take over mage.

Over an hour later they were all on the Casino floor enjoying themselves amongst the other guests of Akane Resort. Lucy and Erza were playing cards. Lisanna was trying to calm down Natsu who had just lost another game Happy just as Crazy as Natsu was about losing. Ichigo sat next to Gray at a separate card table then Erza and Lucy's table, both placing bets while Mira was grabbing everyone a few drinks.

"My beloved Gray." A voice said stopping Gray in his tracks of him placing another bet down and looked over his shoulder to see Juvia of the elemental four standing in a tight blue dress a gold medallion of Fairy Tail hanging around her neck as a blush covered her face. Gray rose an eyebrow as he turned to Ichigo who had a confused expression of his own on his face.

"Didn't think you had a girlfriend Gray." Ichigo said. "Nice catch." Gray's face went bright red as he started to stutter things.

"It's not what it looks like!" Gray shouted at him. "You've got it all wrong! This is Juvia, of the elemental four with Phantom." Ichigo's eyes narrowed into slits as he heard the name Phantom and Juvia took a step back in fear at the dangerous look on Ichigo's face. "Easy Ichigo." Gray said holding his hands up in defence of Juvia. "She surrendered unlike the others, it's alright." Ichigo softened his glare somewhat but stood up.

"I'm going to find Mira." He said turning and walking away. Gray sighed and Juvia slumped over in defeat as he walked away.

"Sorry about that." Gray said turning back to Juvia. "Gajeel... he attacked a good friend of ours, Ichigo almost lost it. If it wasn't for Master Makarov... the battle would have happened sooner and would have ended a lot differently." Gray told her as they both watched the orange haired teen walk away.

X-X

Erza and Lucy had watched the interaction between Juvia, Gray and Ichigo and both had frowns on there faces as they watched him walk over to Mira, who was in fact delighted to see him as always, before pulling him away completely ignoring the drinks she had been asked to bring everyone. Lucy chuckled nervously next to the red head as she felt the death aura surrounding her.

"How about we get back ot the game?" Lucy questioned making Erza snap out of her rage and smiled.

"I am on a hot streak aren't I?" Erza questioned with a smile. "I do enjoy gambling as a pass time, Mira will have to wait."

"_She's a hardcore gambler then."_ Lucy thought to herself. "Well Natsu doesn't seem to be having any luck." Lucy said making Erza chuckle.

"He has luck but not when he wants it." Erza told her. "Let's continue shall we?"

"Then how about a different game?" A new voice said. "I got something special in mind." Cards flew from the deck in the mans hands and Lucy gasped and Erza narrowed her eyes as the letters on the cards spelt out death. Both looked up to see the face of the new comer only for Erza to gasp, her eyes went wide as she stared at a face she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Shou." Erza breathed out.

X-X

"Come on seventeen!" Natus laughed repeatedly hitting the number as the magic lacrima flowed through the machine in front of him.

"Don't be mean seventeen!" Happy yelled in encouragement.

"You guys, you're going to get us kicked out if you keep being so noisy." Lisanna told them as they continued to shout at the machine before it started to give them their numbers. It landed on seventeen making Natsu and Happy shout in joy before the number changed once more showing that they lost. Both started to bash there hands on the controls gaining an attendants attention.

"Give me back my number!" Natsu roared, Happy shouting beside him as the attendant walked over, Lisanna just shaking her head at the both of them.

"Please sir, don't hit the machine."

"But it acted like it was going to give me my number!" Natsu shouted tears animatedly running down his face.

"It's a tease!" Happy shouted along with Natsu as the attendant tried to calm them both down.

"Cool your jets boy." A voice said snapping Natsu out of it to turn to look at the one who spoke. "Either play nice like the rest of the grown ups or hit the bricks, you get me?" Lisanna turned to see the man also and the three of them couldn't help but shout.

"Block Head!"

"Now I'm going to give you some friendly advice pal." He said standing up. "In life you got one of two paths to take." His body glowed with magic power before Natsu was pushed up against the game he and Happy were just playing, his arms trapped in place with blocks. Lisanna had several blocks around her feet so she couldn't move, as both stared at the now half floating body of the square like Wizard.

"Hey!" Lisanna shouted. "Let us go!"

"What's your deal!" Natsu shouted at him as he rose his hand to point at Natsu.

"You can either live a dandy life." His arm turned into a square gun. "Or die a jealous poser." Natsu's eyes narrowed as a red dot formed on his forehead as the block head had taken aim.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled.

X-X

"I heard Phantom was disbanded." Gray said as he sat next to Juvia at the bar. "That had to be tough on you, you weren't like the others." Juvia nodded her head.

"Yes but now I'm a free Wizard and can join any guild I want!" Juvia said excitedly, hoping Gray would pick up on what she was getting at, she hadn't worn the heavy necklace with the Fairy Tail insignia on it for nothing.

"I see, and I take it you want to become a member of Fairy Tail huh?" He asked and Juvia nodded her head.

"Yes! Very much so."

"I don't know, after everything Phantom did... and Ichigo would have a hard time accepting it. Although you didn't do anything personally it's just Phantom itself that Ichigo's mad at." Gray mused to himself. "I mean I personally don't mind but who knows what the master will say."

"I promise I'll do what ever it takes!" Juvia exclaimed excitedly making Gray chuckle.

"At least you got the attitude for Fairy Tail." Gray told her, the two heard footsteps from behind them and both looked up to see a large man with a metal jaw plate.

"Gray Fullbuster?" He asked.

"Yeah." Just as Gray finished speaking a large magic circle appeared before the man's right eye causing an explosion to form and blow the bar that they were sitting at the smithereens.

X-X

"Something isn't right." Ichigo spoke as he looked back to where the casino was, Mira stopping what she was doing looking away from the fireworks and over her shoulder at Ichigo.

"What is it Ichigo?" She asked, slightly worried.

"I don't know... but Gray's magic just spiked for a second and he's no where near Natsu or Erza." Mira turned away from the fireworks display once more. "Come on let's check it out." Mira nodded and the two ran back towards the casino before all the lights went out.

"Ah!" Mira yelled as she tripped, expecting pain but none came as Ichigo caught her, how she had no idea but it was nice to be in his arms. She felt Ichigo's arms tighten as a gun shot went off and his head shot up.

"Mira stay here!" Ichigo ordered and she felt his arms leave her and saw the bright green glow of his bringer light before it disappeared.

"_Be careful Ichigo."_ Ichigo dashed through the darkness, expecting some type of collision to occur sooner or later but there was nothing, there weren't even screams of panic from the other guests of the resort. The light came back on suddenly and Ichigo had to cover his eyes with his hand, before he noticed that there was no one around, not anyone. He gritted his teeth together before dashing forward into the casino to see it empty as well. He watched as Lucy fell to the ground and Erza disappear in a bright light.

"Lucy!" Ichigo called out to her making the blonde look up before her eyes opened wide in horror as Ichigo came down way to fast with his sword.

"AH!" She screamed before she felt the magic rope that had been tightening around her fall to the ground. "Oh god I thought you were going to kill me." She chuckled lightly.

"Where did Erza go?"

"Some place called the tower of heaven." Lucy told him. "These guys came out of no where and abducted her!" Ichigo gritted his teeth once more.

"Go find the others." Ichigo told her as she stood up.

"What are you going to do?"

"Find Erza."


	27. Chapter 27

Ichigo stood at the shore ankle deep in water, waves lapping at his shins as he stood quietly under the night sky. His eyes were closed as hundreds upon hundreds of spirit ribbons floated around him, some filled with magic others white showing normal humans. He had been searching for Erza's spirit ribbon but so far hadn't had any luck. His eyes narrowed as he searched further before he went to reach out and stopped, his eyes shooting wide open... there it was... his red spirit ribbon... right next to Erza's.

"_Zangetsu..."_ Ichigo gritted his teeth together, clenching his hands tightly as he stared at the red spirit ribbon floating infront of him, before reaching out and wrapping his hand around the metal like texture of Erza's spirit ribbon. "I'll find you one day Zangetsu." As he gripped Erza's spirit ribbon the rest disappeared and Ichigo traced Erza through the spirit ribbon before it disappeared from his grip. Determination showed in his eyes as he gripped his substitute badge, his fullbring roaring to life around him, his feet becoming illuminated in the green glow of his bringer light, before he flew across the ocean at high speeds, not knowing what was to come when he got to the Tower of Heaven.

X-X

"Natsu wake up!" Lisanna growled shaking the pink haired teen roughly, his body flailing about in her grip. "Natsu! You don't get up you don't eat any fish for a week!"

"I'm up!" Natsu cried with wide eyes before looking around wandering where he was before looking at his girlfriend. "Oh Lisanna I had the weirdest dream, some block head guy shot me in the mouth then you were saying I didn't get to eat fish for a week, that was hell of a nightmare." Lisanna slapped him in the back of the had. "Ow!" He whined rubbing his head in frustration. "What was that for!?"

"Listen!" Lisanna huffed in annoyance. "Lucy's gone to see about Gray, Erza's been taken while Ichigo has gone after her."

"What?" Natsu asked in disbelief as he stared wide eyed at her. "What about Mira?"

"She's working on a way to get us to the tower." Lisanna told him.

"Erza and Ichigo can handle it." Natsu shrugged. "Hell, let's go get some ice cream, where's happy?" The pink haired dragon slayer asked looking for his blue feline friend.

"Natsu, they took happy." Natsu was up on his feet an angry look in his eyes. "Let's go Natsu!" Lisanna shouted grabbing Natsu's arm before he could rush off in the wrong direction. "We have to get the others!"

"I have to rescue my little buddy!" Natsu roared but Lisanna ignored him as she dragged him over to where Lucy would be with Gray. Both sweat dropped as Lucy was in a panic trying to piece an ice Gray back together.

"Oh no! His head doesn't go there! Why is his leg up like that!" She squealed in fright trying to piece the ice Gray back together. "AH! What am I going to do!"

"Lucy would you quite it already!" Gray growled appearing in a puddle of water which turned out to be Juvia. "That's just a damn fake, calm down."

"Oh... haha! I knew that." Lucy sweat dropped rubbing the back of her head sheepishly before sliding the large crumpled up ice Gray away with her foot. "Wait why did you make a fake?"

"It was Juvia's idea." Gray told her. "This guy came out of nowhere, asking for Erza then everything went black, next thing I know, I'm inside Juvia and... yeah."

"Wait inside of her?" Lisanna and Lucy gasped as Juvia blushed.

"Are you jealous he was inside of me and not you!" Juvia boasted at the two of them.

"I... uh... I have Natsu." Lisanna said showing her the still angry dragon slayer, making Juvia turn to Lucy.

"Ah... no, not really." Lucy dead panned.

"Yeah she pulled me inside of that water lock thingy, and thanks to you that creep got away." Juvia hung her head in defeat as Gray started to unbutton his dress shirt. "Now what, do you guys know where Erza, Mira and Ichigo are?"

"Mira's safe." Lisanna told them. "She's finding us a way to get to Erza."

"What about Ichigo?" Gray asked.

"Went after Erza on his own." Lucy told him.

"Does nobody care that I got shot in the mouth and they took Happy!" Natsu roared before Mira punched him in the gut.

"We're figuring out a plan so shut your mouth!" Mira snapped at him before turning to the others who all sweat dropped. "I got us a boat, they said the tower we're looking for is off shore quite a way."

"What about Ichigo?" Gray asked. "How's he getting... no wait that's a stupid question." He sighed.

"Yeah." Mira nodded with a smile. "Knowing Ichigo's he's there already... even if it is to save the stuck up tin can wearing bit-!"

"Ok! Let's go!" Lisanna cut her off. "Before someone changes her mind." She glared at her sister.

"Oh I won't miss this for the world!" Mira laughed. "To see Erza the damsel in distress for once." Everyone just sighed at the Demon of Fairy Tail's quest of conquest over her long time rival.

X-X

Explosions ran out all over the tower as Ichigo forced his way through every level searching for Erza, he didn't know what it was but this place... it stopped him from being able to sense where she was. Weather it was magic... or something else he didn't know but he knew one thing... there was someone strong here, he could feel it. He made his way through a large cavern, the walls looked like they had been made of rock. He slipped behind a large rock as the cavern opened out into a large chamber that looked to rise up several stories and drop down several stories, he had heard voices and three sets of footsteps.

"It's been so long since you have been back here Sister." A voice said making Ichigo grip the hilt of his blade that was in the sheath over his shoulder.

"Shou... Simon... what happened to you tw-ah!" Erza was cut off as a slap sounded through the cavern making Ichigo grit his teeth as the trio walked past them. He stepped out of cover and glared at the two men escorting the scarlet beauty, that was the mighty Titania.

"Hey!" All three stopped and looked over their shoulders at him.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here." Erza gasped in shock.

"Erza shove a sock in it!" Ichigo snapped as he drew his sword. "Don't you two know, it's not kind to drag a lady in a pretty dress around a dump like this." He said completely ignoring the shocked look on Erza's face.

"Ichigo don't do this!" Erza shouted taking a step forward, her hands still bound behind her back. "You don't know what's going on here!"

"Erza, I thought I told you to shut it." Ichigo growled at her. "I'm getting you out of here."

"No! This is my fight I have to do it on my own!" Erza yelled at him. "You have to leave! Now!"

"What the hell is that!" Ichigo shouted at her. "I've come here to save you! You could at least act happy to see me! God for the last four hours I've been running around this damn tower to find your sorry ass and this is what I get! God this is like the damn time I got Rukia out of that whole execution back in Soul Society." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Ah... we've only been here for about fifteen minutes..." Erza said making Ichigo's mouth drop before he gained a twitch, that might explain why no one knew where she was when he had interrogated some of the guards earlier.

"What?" He questioned. "I've been here for ages and you're just getting here! What the hell is with that!?"

"That doesn't matter now." Erza told him. "Just... just leave, you don't need to save me."

"Well to bad." Icihgo told her. "I came here to save you and that's what I'm going to do, got that?" He questioned. "Oh, and from now on I'm ignoring all of your opinions! You're coming with me weather you want to or not damn it! You got that? Huh!" He shouted pointing at her. "I'm the rescuer here! You just shut up!"

"What did you say!" Erza shouted at him marching forward, before Shou pulled her back, in an instant her foot connected with his chin sending him flying back onto the ground in a heap. Simon went to grab her before he found Ichigo's blade at his neck, having already sliced Erza's ropes the instant she had made a move against Shou. Erza looked to Shou and saw that he was unconscious, she turned back to Simon who was starring at her and she frowned.

"Why Simon? Why continue to follow Jellal?" She asked and Simon lowered his arms, Ichigo pulled his blade back from his neck but was still on guard as he watched the large man.

"I don't know what Jellal is planning to do." Simon told her shaking his head. "I didn't kidnap you for ill means like you think." He continued. "Jellal as poisoned the minds of our friends Erza. I knew you and your friends would be able to stop him."

"Then why not approach me another way Simon? Why attack us?" She questioned placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to make him stand down.

"Jellal has our friends Erza, he would have used them against me. I wouldn't have been able to go against them or Jellal, I'm not strong enough to do that." Simon told her. "I'm glad I got to see you again after all these years. I'm glad at least one of us led a happy life outside the walls of this horrible place."

"So... this... uh Jamie guy... old boyfriend?" Ichigo questioned before getting a glare from Erza.

"You shut up!" Erza snapped at him, as she glowed in her re-quip light before she appeared in her normal armour. "You don't get to speak."

"Yeah, no I don't like that idea. I came here to rescue you, so let's go." Ichigo turned and started to walk away before Erza gripped his shoulder. "Don't talk me out of it, I'm on vacation let's go! I hear Akane resort has a damn awesome masseuse!"

"Ichigo." Erza said to him. "You were right, I can't fight this fight alone. I need your help, now more then ever." Ichigo's eye twitched. "Please, I need your help to defeat Jellal."

"Fine, where's the damn guy and I'll shove my foot up his ass, he's ruining my me time!" Ichigo growled out.

"Don't you mean yours and Mira's time!" She growled/huffed out as she folded her arms and glared at him.

"Now is so not the time to be jealous!" Ichigo snapped back at her making her eyes go wide and her face go red, Ichigo didn't know weather it was from embarrassment or rage...

"WHAT!" It was rage. "Who would be jealous of that fat cow!" Ichigo face palmed as Erza started to yell at both Ichigo and Simon that Mira was nothing but... yeah you get the picture. Simon turned to Ichigo.

"She's... gotten temperamental over the years since I last saw her." Simon whispered, so Titania wouldn't hear him and divert her rage at him.

"You got no idea buddy, I've only known her for a couple of years and god I think she might be getting worse." Ichigo mumbled as both tuned back into Erza's ranting.

"...and how could I not be jealous! I find the two of you in a bath together, practically naked almost kissing! Mira's already confirmed that you have kissed once! I've been trying so hard to try and ignore my feelings but I can't!" She roared gripping her head and messing her hair up in frustration... before looking at the two who looked at her with raised eyebrows and she let a blush come to her cheeks. She turned around, turning her back to them and they could clearly tell she was regaining her composure as she straightened out her hair. "I do not believe it is the time to be talking about this."

"You brought it up." Ichigo growled before Erza sent him a glare over her shoulder making him sigh. "Alright big guy, where is this Jellal guy? My foot has an appointment with his ass."


	28. Chapter 28

Ichigo folded his arms as he stood still glaring at the red head, Erza standing across from him glaring straight back at Ichigo... Simon standing awkwardly to the side,the unconscious Shou on his shoulder as Simon watched the two glare at one another, not knowing what the hell was going on between the two as they had just stopped on Erza's order before she glared at Ichigo which had brought them to this situation.

"Is... is there a problem?" Simon asked only for Erza to raise her hand in the motion for him to stop talking which he did. The two had been staring at each in silence for a full two minutes. Erza was the one who had stopped and started the awkward situation. Erza opened her mouth to speak only to close it again and intensified her glare making Ichigo's eye twitch in annoyance.

"You do realise you're cutting in on my vacation time right." Ichigo said annoyed. "So, if you don't mind. I'd like to finish this so I can enjoy what is left of my vacation." Erza growled before planting her feet apart and glaring at Ichigo and rose a hand and pointed at him.

"I..." Ichigo leant in as she began to speak. "I... after... me... you... date... me... I want a date!" Ichigo's and Simon's eyes opened wide as they heard her outburst. Ichigo face palmed before walking over to the now blushing Erza and rested his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Erza... right after we get back, after I have my vacation time and we get back to Magnolia we can go on a hundred dates, but right now, we have to find this Jellal guy, kick his ass, probably blow up this weird ass tower, what ever the hell it is and get back to the resort, because I want to relax some more. Got it?" Erza's blush increased.

"A... a hundred..." She breathed out, her blush intensifying even more.

"Yes Erza, a hundred." Ichigo dead panned. "Now, can we go to the top of this tower and kick some ass?" Erza smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, let's go." Erza smiled and the three turned to run off down the hall but was stopped by a voice surrounding them.

"**I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven, my name is Jellal and I am the ruler of this tower."** The trio looked around searching for the source of the voice but came up empty handed. "**I see the players have been arranged."**

"Players?" Simon questioned. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You tell us." Ichigo huffed in annoyance.

"**I'm delighted you came all this way to see me, shall we play a round of heavens game? The rules are really quite simply. I wish to use Erza in a sacrifice in my ceremony to resurrect lord Zeref? If I succeed, the gates of Heaven will open, crowning my victory, however if you can manage to find a way to stop me you will be the winners of the game."**

"Someone is really not over you." Ichigo said turning to Erza who was shaking in anger and fear.

"Now is not the time to joke!" Erza yelled at him. "This is serious!" Ichigo simply nodded his head and they listening in once more.

"**To make things a little more interesting I've enlisted three knights to battle on my behalf. The only way you will be able to get me is if you can defeat them, in other words, a three on eight battle royal."**

"What!"

"Three on eight?" Ichigo questioned. "Does that mean..."

"Yes, it would appear the others have followed us here." Simon said. "It is good that they have come, we are going to need their help." Erza smiled and shook her head.

"All we need is Ichigo." She said as she turned to Ichigo who had a small frown on his face.

"_Maybe if I had Zangetsu Erza could place her trust in me... but with the power that I have right now... I'm not sure if I can do what she thinks."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"**Oh and there is one more surprise, the magic council has the magic square focused directly on this tower and it is highly likely they will attack, at this very moment they are in the amidst of voting on whether they should fire an Etherion blast. There is no telling on how much time is left. Should the Etherion strike, complete and annihilation is eminent. No players left to win, game over."**

"No way..." Erza breathed out.

"It will kill everyone in the tower!" Simon shouted out, hoping to reach Jellal.

"**Now then, let the game begin."** The voice disappeared leaving the three alone. The three shared glances before Ichigo groaned.

"We're never getting back to the resort are we?"

X-X

"Damn it where the hell do we even start!" Mira shouted in frustration. "I want to rub it in Erza's face that she needed to be rescued and take Ichigo back to our vacation!" She whined as they walked through the many halls of the tower getting sighs from the others. "Let's pick up the pace already!"

"Mira, just calm down." Lisanna told her. "We're in a lot of trouble here, sure it might not seem like it to you since you're an S-class Wizard but we have to find the others and get out of the tower."

"Lisanna's right, we have to be quick the Etherion blast could be launched at any second." Lucy agreed.

"Erza and Ichigo can handle themselves." Natsu said irritably. "We should just leave it to them and get out while we still can."

"Didn't think I would ever hear you back down form a fight Natsu." Gray smirked.

"I'm not backing down I'm simply using my head for once, all we need to do is find Happy." Natsu told him surprising the ice user who turned to Lisanna with a cocked eyebrow.

"I've made him think a bit more." She giggled lightly.

"Look both Ichigo and Erza are powerful, probably two of the most powerful Wizards in Fairy Tail, Ichigo no doubt is the most powerful. If anything we would just get in the way." Natsu told them before Mira hit him.

"I'm one of those powerful wizards to and if you think for a moment that we're abandoning them I'll have your ass thrown out of Fairy Tail got that!" She shouted at him. "Now let's go!" She growled marching down a hallway, the aim to go was up. It's where Erza and Ichigo would more then likely be. Well telling from that all the lower floors were filled with unconscious bodies.

The large group of Fairy Tail Wizards along with Juvia entered a large room that seemed a lot like a dining hall. Natsu had no hesitation at making himself at home and eating as much as he could.

"Hey guys shouldn't we be going to find Erza and Ichigo?" Lucy dead panned as everyone was seated at the dining room helping themselves to food, Mira helping herself to some wine.

"They can wait, I'm starving!" Natsu cheered roasting an already roasted chicken leg before devouring it. "Man this is some good stuff!"

"Yea Lucy come on, we need to keep out energy up." Gray told her eating a piece of cake. "It's good stuff too."

"The wines not that bad either." Mira smiled swirling the red liquid in her glass. "Just relax, we came to the resort for a vacation, there is no reason why we can't relax now." She told them before the doors burst open and they all glanced over to see a panting Erza.

"Where is he!" Erza shouted.

"Where's who?" Mira questioned.

"Ichigo. Where the hell is he? One minutes he's right there and next he's gone! What did you do with him you cow!"

"Who you calling a cow!" Mira shouted. "We came all this way to help you and this is how you repay us!"

"Didn't you come to rub it in her face?" Lucy dead panned.

"I know you hid him somewhere! Give him back! We have to go fight Jellal!" Erza roared.

"I haven't seen him and even if I had I wouldn't tell you where he went!" Mira shouted back at her, the two now getting up in one another's face, head butting one another.

"These two never change."Gray sighed in annoyance.

"That doesn't matter now, since we have found you we can team up and go after Jellal and the ones who he has with him." Simon said laying Shou down on the ground.

"Hey! You're the one who blew me up!" Gray shouted before Erza punched him in the gut to stop his shouting.

"He did it only to provoke you coming here. We have to go now." Erza told them. _"Ichigo... where did you go?"_ She thought before the even larger group left the dining hall.

X-X

Ichigo walked the halls, his fullbring still active just encase he ran into any more of the towers guards, sure he didn't need his fullbring to take them down but it was just a precaution. His eyes were narrowed as he descended lower in the tower, he knew he should have kept with Erza and Simon but... he just had to know.

The corridor became darker and darker as he continued on, he didn't know how long he had been walking for but from the explosions he had been hearing further up probably meant that the others had been battling for some time now, he needed to hurry up, he didn't know how much longer until the Etherion blast would fire.

He reached a large cavern which was slightly colder then the other corridors he had been walking and their were several blue crystals that illuminated the way with a wiry blue glow.

"Strange, I've never seen crystals like these before." Ichigo spoke softly as he touched one of the crystals and his eyes shot wide open as he felt the power flow from it, they were filled with reiatsu, no magic power and no other power that was in this world... it was his reiatsu. He would know it anywhere. "I'm close then, I knew it was here." He dashed forward speeding through the cold dark cavern underneath he tower of heaven. A large force brushed past him making him falter for a moment before another pulse pushed him further back. "Damn it!" Ichigo shouted forcing himself forward, now only able to take small steps one at a time as the strong force was now a constant push as he got closer.

The cavern opened up to a large chamber, several pools from the ocean above littered the cave but that didn't stop Ichigo from staring with a look of true happiness on his face as he stared at the glowing white sword in bedded in the centre of the cavern, it looked to be a simple katana but Ichigo knew better then that.

From the sword was the source of the powerful force that had been making it hard to move forward and now that he was here he could tell that the air was radiating his own spiritual energy.

"I finally found you." Ichigo smiled walking towards the blade. "Zangetsu, I finally found you." Ichigo repeated reaching out for the hilt of the glowing white sword white spirit tendrils floated around his hand as he gripped it tightly. He pulled it from the confines of the rocks and in a swift motion turned the blade and drove it through his chest and at the same time, everything went white as the Etherion blast hit the Tower of Heaven and a voice radiated through the cavern.

"_Good to have you back Ichigo."_


	29. Chapter 29

Erza's breathing was heavy as she was on all fours, the crystal like structure of the Tower of Heaven lay before her, the entire tower turning to the same lacrima that she was kneeling on. She had thought she had gotten through to Jellal before the Etherion strike had hit but she had walked right into his trap. Her fist tightened as tears began to fall down her cheeks, she along with everyone else had fallen at Jellal's hands, they had all used to much magic power to stop his so called knights, the members of Trinity Raven.

Herself and Mirajane had gone against Ikaruga, Gray and Natsu along with Simon had gone against Fukuro while Lisanna, Lucy and Juvia went against the rocker, Vidaldus. When Milliana had shown up with Happy things took a turn for the worst. Fukuro had used both her and Happy as a shield so that Gray, Simon and Natsu wouldn't attack.

Mira and Erza kept getting in one another's way allowing Ikaruga to dominate more then half the fight before the two had finally beaten her down. The defeat of Trinity Ravens leader made both Fukuro and Vidaldus waver allowing them to be defeated by their respective opposition, but even so the entire group was drained of Magic Power. When Erza had overwhelmed Jellal, she had every intention of ending his life... but a few simple words and... she couldn't do it. She couldn't end the life of the boy she loved once when she was a child... her mistake brought the downfall of her friends... the Fairy Tail Wizards she called family, all because she was weak.

When the Etherion blast struck, she honestly thought that it would be the end, that everything would be finished then. Even though she didn't want her friends to die in a place such as the tower of Heaven, even if they were able to escape they wouldn't be able to get out of the blast radius in time. She had tried to tell them to escape but they wouldn't leave her behind, they wouldn't allow her to sacrifice herself alone, even Mira had been insistent. When everyone huddled together, even Jellal, since they had thought he had a change of heart only a single thought had run through her mind.

"_Where was Ichigo?"_

They hadn't' found him on their way to the top of the tower where they were more then likely to find him or so they had thought. They had no idea where the orange haired man they all believed in had gone. He just seemingly... disappeared. Even up to the last second of the Etherion blast Erza saw in Mira's eyes that the white haired woman believed that he would come, to either die with them or to somehow save them... to some extent Erza believed it too... but when the light had died down and the tower of Heaven had turned into a giant lacrima and Ichigo was no where to be seen... Erza didn't know what to think any more.

She didn't have time to question what had happened, no one did as Jellal revealed the true intentions and his counter part Siegrain appeared before Jellal revealed they were one in the same and when they merged together, he gained his true power back. Everyone had attempted to try and stop him but they had all fallen. To her left was the unconscious bodies of Mirajane, Simon, Natsu, Gray and Happy. To her left Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Milliana and Gray.

"All of you fools have made this damn tower unstable!" Jellal cursed, his anger evident in his eyes as he glared over the large group of unconscious bodies, Erza the only one still conscious, and barely at that as she stared up at him. A grin came to his face as he stared at Erza. "I honestly thought that this would be the best way to do it, to have such a climatic end to our story together Erza but it turns out me trying to make it all a game was stupid. I should have killed you all from the start, brought you here and made you the sacrifice for the Great Lord Zeref, but now the tower is unstable I will have to recreate it. At least it won't take me as long next time." He grinned. "I bet I could do it in half the time!"

"Jellal!" Erza cursed pushing herself up to her feet. "I won't let you do this!" She roared up at him only for her knee to give out making him laugh.

"It's over Erza!" Jellal shouted thrusting his arms up and crossing them above his head to begin casting the spell, a large yellow magic circle with a golden star in the middle appeared. Above his head Erza saw a large black swirl starting to form and noticed all the nearby shadows were drawn towards him, even her own, forming a small black orb which started to rapidly grow in size and it also gained small white lights inside of it, reminding her of the night sky

"_Is this really the end?" _Erza thought as she watched the spell grow to massive proportions. _"Is this how it all ends... will I never get to tell Ichigo how I feel? Do Fairy tails never come true?"_ She questioned to herself as tears ran down her face.

"This is the end Erza! Now die!" He shouted raising his arms up higher. **"Heavenly body magic: Altairis!"** Jellal thrust his arms out and Erza collapsed down onto both knees as the attacked was launched and she could see the giant black orb coming towards her. In almost slow motion she caught something out of the corner of her eye before she realised what it was. It was Simon, his arms stretched out to his sides. She opened her mouth to scream at him to move but... the massive black orb stopped before him.

"Hey Simon." A familiar voice said. "What's your last name again? I don't think you ever told me." Erza's eyes widened as she saw spikes of orange hair over Simon's shoulder.

"Mikazuchi." Simon said his eyes wide as he stared at Ichigo's back, a now massive cleaver there wrapped in bandages. "It's Mikazuchi."

"You don't say." Ichigo replied, his right arm stretched out, the massive orb of Altairis pushing against his outstretched hand. "You wouldn't happen to be any relation to Kagura Mikazuchi would you by chance?" Ichigo questioned looking over his shoulder at the now wide eyed Simon.

"You know Kagura?" Simon asked.

"I'm her teacher. You're her older brother right?" Ichigo asked looking back at the large black orb in his hand, not even needing to see the slightest nod from Simon. "She told me about you, I'm an idiot for not figuring it out before hand." A light chuckle came from the soul reaper before Simon. Simon watched as Ichigo rose his hand up and back before lobbing the giant black orb into the roof of the large cavern that they were in causing a massive explosion and the roof above them to collapse and reveal the night sky above.

"Ichigo." Erza whispered making the orange haired substitute look over at her and a small frown to grace his face before he disappeared in a shunpo and appear before her.

"Sorry Erza... I should have been here sooner." Ichigo said as Erza wrapped him in a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll finish this so we can get back to Fairy Tail. Alright?" A nod from the woman made Ichigo stand and grip the hilt of his Zanpakuto and pulled it from his back, the bandages unwrapping themselves as he turned to face Jellal who was standing with wide eyes as he stared at Ichigo.

"Who... who the hell are you!" Jellal roared in anger.

"Me?" Ichigo questioned holding Zangetsu out to his side. "I'm the one who's going to kick your ass for fucking with Fairy Tail!" With that Ichigo dashed forward swinging wildly at Jellal who was just able to get out of the way of Ichigo's first few swings before Ichigo's foot collided with Jellal's gut making him cough up blood before he was sent flying backwards through several crystallised formations. "Damn... I'm not use to fighting with Zangetsu, I'm all slow and sluggish." He said his face almost a kin to a pout.

"But even so, after what you have done to my friends. I'll show you no mercy. I'll take you out in a second." Jellal gasped as he pushed himself up onto all fours breathing heavily and as he glanced up he saw Ichigo thrust his sword out before him, the chain connected at the end of the large butcher like weapon flying wildly about as he was covered in a deep blue energy that floated about him. **"****BANKAI!"**

Jellal watched with wide eyes as the blue energy turned black with a red outline and was angrily lashing out at everything, it was even physically strong enough to crack the crystal surrounding Ichigo. With a wave of his now black blade Ichigo was revealed in his new Bankai. Ichigo now wears a white undershirt beneath his black shikakusho, which is open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, and his shikakusho ends in three coattails. Ichigo wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms.

Tensa Zangetsu's blade is much longer then what it use to be, and it's blade was now more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. Tensa Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.

"What magic is this!" Jellal cursed at Ichigo who simply stood glaring at the blue haired man beneath his orange locks.

"It's not magic." Jellal's eyes widened as he realised the voice was coming from behind him and that he had been staring at an after image and watched as it faded away before he felt a searing pain in his side and looked down to see the tip of Tensa Zangetsu start to push out the side of his stomach. "I missed everything vital, I don't have any reason to kill you." Ichigo said quietly. "I'll let the authorities deal with you when we get back to the main land." With a swift removal of Tensa Zangetsu Jellal gasped and fell to his kness before falling flat on his face, a pool of blood starting to form where he lay.

Erza looked up at Ichigo in awe, here he was, standing with the power he held so many years ago... and radiated power just like she remembered. He turned towards her and smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"You're here." She whispered. "I didn't just imagine it, you really came."

"Like I wouldn't." Ichigo told her. "Come on, I want to get you guys out of the tower before it explodes."

"Explodes?" Erza questioned. "It's going to explode?"

"Well it's the only reasonable thing I can guess as to what's going to happen. The entire tower is over flowing with power. It's all building in pressure and I'd say it's about to blow so I have to get you and the others out of here." He told her. "And it probably won't be easy." He pouted.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Erza asked with a smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and her eyes widened as she felt power flow through her.

"It's not a lot since I don't really know how to give you all that much but it should be enough to help the others. Grab Natsu and Gray along with Happy, I'll give Simon the same amount as you so he can grab Juvia and Lucy, I'll grab the rest."

"Are you sure you'll be able to carry that many?" Erza questioned pushing herself up from the ground. "And what about..." She trailed off.

"I'll deal with it. Just grab Natsu and Gray, I'll worry about the rest." Erza nodded and walked over to Natsu and Gray before equipping her black winged armour and picked the both of them up before smiling back at Ichigo who nodded as he gave Simon some more of his energy before she flew off out of the tower.

"Grab Lisanna and Juvia." Ichigo told Simon. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Leave it to me." Simon told him with a nod.

"I'll tell you about your sister when we get back to the resort. You'd be happy to know that she's grown strong." The two went to their respective charged and picked them up, Simon offering to take Jellal as well which Ichigo agreed to as he picked up Milliana, Lucy and Mirajane.

"Wally has probably made it out already and will have a boat not to far from the tower. I just need to make it there since I can't fly but I can throw myself from the tower far enough to get out of the blast radius." Simon told him.

"Alright, I'll meet you back at the resort." Ichigo smiled before flying out of the tower, Simon propelling himself leaving the cursed tower behind.


End file.
